Irrésistible Tentation
by Lukilina
Summary: Suite à l'accident avec Jasper lors de l'anniversaire de Bella, Edward part. Bella déprime et fini par reprendre le dessus. Va-t-elle succomber au charme de Jacob? A-t-elle fait une croix sur Edward ? Va-t-elle revoir les Cullen?
1. Prise de conscience, sois heureuse

**Bonjour à toutes et tous, **

**après avoir lu de nombreuses fanfic de Twilight, je me suis lancée pour en écrire une....**

**J'ai été encouragée par mes copines, « Nat84, Wilu et Galinette » cette dernière étant ma Bêta qui corrige toutes mes fautes d'orthographes....**

**c'est pour cela qui je publie sous le Pseudo Lukilina !!!!!**

**sinon mon pseudo c'est Ekinoutla sur le site TF **

**Je vous remercie par avance tout ceux qui vont prendre le temps de lire ma fic, tous commentaires sont bienvenue bon ou mauvais car c'est toujours constructif.**

**A plus tard**

**Eki**

**IRRESISTIBLE TENTATION**

**PROLOGUE**

Suite à l'accident avec Jasper lors de l'anniversaire de Bella, Edward part. Bella déprime puis reprend le dessus. Va-t-elle succomber au charme de Jacob ? A-t-elle fait une croix sur Edward ? va-t-elle revoir les Cullen ?

**1/ PRISE DE CONSCIENCE «sois heureuse» (Novembre)**

Il y a deux mois aujourd'hui qu'il m'a abandonné dans la forêt, deux mois que je souffre, deux mois que mon cœur ressemble à un trou sans fin, deux mois que je ne vie plus. Il m'a quitté pour mon bien, pour ne plus me faire de mal, mais il n'a pas pensé que sans lui je ne vivrai plus, qu'il était ma vie et que sans lui je ne suis plus rien.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il fait croire qu'il m'aimait, qu'il resterai avec moi tant que je le voudrais, pourquoi pensait-il qu'il ne m'apportait rien de bon alors que depuis qu'il était entré dans ma vie, je me sentais entière, bien dans ma tête, prête à tout pour lui, je voulais devenir comme lui et partager son éternité. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me fait-il endurer tout cela ?

On était lundi et j'étais dans ma chambre, assise sur mon lit. Je venais de me réveiller en pleurant, de grosses larmes chaudes coulaient le long de mes joues, je me sentais vide, me demandant encore et encore pourquoi nous en étions arrivé là.

Il était 5h35, mon cours de mathématiques, la matière que je redoutais le plus, commençait à 8h, j'avais bien entendu fait pour la énième fois ce cauchemar qui me rappelait toutes les nuits que l'amour de ma vie était parti.

Je notais tout de même un changement, je ne me suis pas réveillée en hurlant comme les jours précédents, au moins je ne verrais pas Charlie arriver en courant dans ma chambre.

Je sais que mon amour inconditionnel pour Edward peut paraître rapide, mais il est et restera à jamais l'amour de ma vie, je l'aime plus que tout, et je l'aimerai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Il aura toujours sa place dans mon cœur, quoi qu'il arrive.

Pour moi, aujourd'hui serai un jour comme les autres, si on peut dire, cacher ma peine et ma douleur, vivre normalement, ressembler à la Bella que j'étais avant qu'ils partent. Je devais faire semblant d'oublier son départ et me remettre de notre séparation.

Mais c'était l'image que j'essayais de donner à l'extérieur bien sur, car à l'intérieur j'étais meurtrie, je voulais mourir et ne plus ressentir cette douleur permanente que me faisait subir mon cœur.

Je devais sauver les apparences, pour Charlie, Renée, pour Jacob qui se faisait beaucoup de soucis, car je ne prenais plus ses appels et je refusais d'aller le voir, et pour Angéla car sans elle se serait une mission impossible.

Évidement Angéla ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire, et même si je sais qu'elle voulait me poser plus de questions je la remerciais au fond de moi car elle ne le fit jamais, elle m'aidait comme elle le pouvait, essayant de me faire rire ou de me faire penser à autre chose, dès qu'elle me voyait partir dans mes pensées, c'est-à-dire dès que mon visage s'éteignait.

Depuis _son_ départ, elle avait même délaissé Ben, qui heureusement était plus que compréhensif, d'ailleurs je m'en voulais de m'immiscer dans leur couple, mais à chaque fois que j'en parlais à Angéla elle me disait que Ben comprenait et que quoi qu'il arrive elle était là pour moi.

J'appréciais vraiment mon amie et plus le temps passait plus j'avais de l'estime pour elle.

« Bella ? »

Mon réveil affichait 6h, c'était l'heure à laquelle Charlie se levait, en voyant la lumière sous la porte, il se demandait sûrement pourquoi j'étais déjà réveillée.

« Oui Charlie, entre »

Instinctivement, je frottais mon visage pour enlever toutes les traces de larmes et lui fit mon plus beau sourire quand il passa la porte.

« Que fais- tu debout à cette heure Bella, tu n'as cours que dans 2h, d'habitude il ne te faut pas autant de temps pour te préparer, que ce passe-t-il ? » il était inquiet, il se faisait de plus en plus de soucis, pourtant je faisais en sorte qu'il ne voit pas mon mal être.

« J'ai juste fais un cauchemar, pas la peine de faire cette tête »

« Tu sais Bella je ne suis pas très perspicace mais je sens que tu n'es pas bien alors s'il-te-plait arrête de me mentir. Nous en avons déjà parlé, si tu veux retourner chez ta mère je ne t'en empêcherai pas, je veux ton bonheur Bella, rien d'autre »

« Comme tu viens de le dire, nous en avons déjà parlé et je veux rester ici »

« Bella, j'ai peur que tu restes pour de mauvaises raisons »

Qu'entendait-t-il par mauvaises raisons ? Effectivement, je reste au cas où ils reviendraient, mauvaise raison ou non, je ne voulais pas en discuter avec Charlie. Malgré moi, ma réponse fut un peu sèche

« Écoute Charlie il n'y a pas de mauvaises raisons, je reste ici car je veux être avec toi et non avec maman et Phil, ils doivent avoir un peu de temps pour eux, je suis très bien ici et comment ferais tu pour te nourrir si je partais ??? »

J'espérais au fond de moi que cette touche d'humour allait détendre l'atmosphère.

« Bella, je te signale que j'ai vécu seul avant que tu viennes vivre ici »

« Tu parle d'une nourriture ! ! !»

« Serais tu en train de te moquer de ton père ? »

« Je n'oserais pas voyons, descendons, je vais te préparer ton déjeuner »

La discussion était close, nous nous retrouvions dans la cuisine où le silence s'installait.

Je sortais les œufs et le bacon du réfrigérateur lorsque Charlie demanda

« Bella, pourrais-tu me rendre un service s'il-te-plait? »

« Évidemment »

« J'aimerais que tu n'oublies pas que tu as des amis à la Push, ils se font du soucis pour toi »

« Et... »

Je savais où il voulait en venir, mais j'avais évité Jacob depuis la nuit où Sam m'avait trouvé.

Connaissant mon ami, il m'aurait accablé de questions, aurait dénigré l'amour de ma vie. Ne sachant pas comment j'allais réagir face aux paroles de Jacob, je l'avais fuis. Je ne voulais pas craquer devant mon ami.

«L'autre jour, j'ai récupéré cet alternateur, je sais qu'il s'agit d'une pièce dont il a besoin pour sa voiture, Billy ne peut pas lui acheter, et on me l'a donnée. Pourrais-tu la lui apporter ? »

J'étais gênée, je voulais rendre service à Charlie, mais aller à la réserve me rendait nerveuse. Voyant mon hésitation, Charlie me dit

« Bella, je n'ai pas le temps aujourd'hui, Billy et Jacob seront tellement content de te voir »

Je ne pouvais plus décevoir Charlie, lui aussi souffrait face à mon mutisme.

« D'accord, j'irai après les cours, je fini de bonne heure de toute façon, comme ça, je serai vite de retour pour te préparer à dîner »

Je vis un sourire se former sur son visage.

« Tu peux rester plus longtemps je commanderai des pizzas, si tu veux »

Je sais qu'il voulait bien faire en me disant de prendre mon temps, mais je ne voulais pas, je ne pouvais pas, pas tout de suite, il me manquait trop, je pensais trop à lui, je ne voulais plus vivre sans lui, et je ne voulais pas en parler avec Jacob.

« Bella ? »

« Excuse moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, que disais-tu ? »

« Que tu pouvais rester autant de temps que tu veux à la Push »

« Ah oui c'est vrai, Charlie je veux bien faire un effort et aller voir Jacob mais ne me pousse pas trop s'il te plait, je verrais sur le moment »

Au moins il connaissait le fond de mes pensées, je voulais bien le rassurer et faire des efforts, mais je ne voulais pas être bousculée. De toute façon quoi qu'il arrive je ne resterai pas longtemps, c'était trop tôt.

Nous venions de finir notre petit déjeuné, lorsque Charlie m'annonça qu'il partait au travail.

il me restait 1h15 avant d'aller au lycée. Après avoir ranger la cuisine et fais la vaisselle, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bains pour me préparer.

Je mis un jean bleu clair, un tee-shirt mauve, mes converses et ma parka puisque le temps était menaçant. Je pris mes clés, ferma la maison puis parti avec ma Chevrolet.

J'étais en avance et bien entendu j'avais oublié le truc que je devais apporter à Jacob, je dus faire demi-tour, rouvrir la maison, prendre le paquet et repartir. A vrai dire je n'avais plus vraiment d'avance, mon cours commençait à 8h pile et mon prof, Mr Tsang, n'était pas très patient.

En arrivant sur le parking, mon regard se fixa automatiquement vers_ leur _place, mais comme chaque jour depuis leur départ, un sentiment d'abandon résonnait dans mon cœur, ils étaient partis.

J'avais mal, très mal, dans c'est moment là tout me revenait, tous mes souvenirs avec eux, avec _lui_, de nous, _ses_ baisers, _son_ odeur, la douceur de _ses_ mains sur ma peau.

Pourquoi croyait-t-il que je pourrais l'oublier, même si il a récupéré les photos, son CD et le reste, je ne veux pas l'oublier, je ne peux pas, il fait partie de moi.

« Bella »

Angéla, elle venait de me sauver de mon gouffre personnel, je baissais ma vitre et lui dit :

« Salut, désolée j'étais encore ailleurs »

« Ce n'est pas grave, comment vas-tu ? Tu as bien dormi ? »

Que pouvais-je répondre ? Je n'allais pas lui avouer mon mal être, je passais mes nuits à revivre notre séparation.

Je m'étais résolu il y a un mois à lui confier mon cauchemar, donc c'est par pure gentillesse que mon amie me demandait comment j'allais.

« Ça peut aller, j'ai connu pire »

Je descendais de la voiture, et nous prenions la direction des cours. Heureusement pour moi, Angéla et moi avions tous nos cours en commun, elle était donc d'un grand soutien.

Les maths et Mr Tsang, autant vouloir apprendre à lire à un âne, je ne comprenais absolument rien, dommage _il_ aurait pu m'aider comme l'année dernière mais non _il_ n'était plus là, me laissant avec tout mes démons sans personne pour m'aider ni me protéger, je lui en voulais de m'avoir laissée, pourquoi m'a-t-il fait ça, pourquoi ?

Je m'étais encore perdue dans mes songes lorsque Mr Tsang me demanda d'aller au tableau pour résoudre le problème qui y était inscrit. Bien entendu je n'avais rien écouté, donc pour pas changer je suis devenu rouge et bien sur j'ai failli tomber en montant sur l'estrade, les quelques rires du fond de la classe n'ont rien arrangé quant à la couleur de mes joues.

Après 30min d'explication je fini par résoudre le problème et fut encouragée - dès que mes camarades furent sortie - à lire d'avantage mon livre de mathématiques et d'effectuer des exercices supplémentaires, mon professeur me proposa même de me les corriger pour que je ne sois pas en retard par rapport aux autres. J'étais un peu embarrassée, je ne vais pas dire que je suis une très bonne élève mais je me débrouille assez bien dans toutes les matières sauf en maths donc de devoir faire des exercices supplémentaires je me sentais vraiment nulle, mais bon c'était pour mon bien.

Pour mon bien, qu'avaient-ils tous à vouloir mon bien, allez Bella ne pense pas à ça, tu vas faire ces devoirs, car pendant ce temps-là, tu ne pourras pas penser.

La matinée était passée assez vite il était midi et je partais avec Angéla direction le réfectoire, comme chaque fois je prenais un fruit et une bouteille d'eau, et oui l'appétit aussi m'avait quitté, mais c'était sans compter sur Angéla.

« Bella, tiens j'ai pris ça pour toi »

« Pourquoi ? je n'ai pas faim ma pomme me suffira, y a plein de vitamines dedans »

Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai mais au moins j'aurais essayé.

« Bella c'est des frites et un steak, ça va pas te tuer, ça passe tout seul alors s'il te plait fais moi plaisir »

« Mais… »

« Y a pas de mais Bella, tu manges un point c'est tout, je suis désolée de te dire çà mais est-ce que tu t'es regardée dans une glace tu as perdu combien de kilos, Bella, je m'excuse de te brusquer comme ça mais je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi »

Ok là elle marque un point, ce matin je me suis rendu compte moi aussi que j'avais pas mal maigrie, mais ce n'est pas très grave. Bon maintenant, vu la tête qu'elle fait et le fait qu'elle est osé me dire ça aussi directement, c'est qu'Angéla est vraiment soucieuse.

« Tu as gagné, je vais la manger cette assiette, mais demain je t'invite »

« Si tu manges, le reste n'a pas d'importance »

Le reste du repas fut silencieux, Ben et Eric nous avaient rejoint et discutaient ensemble du prochain jeu vidéo qui allait sortir, Angéla lisait et moi je me replongeais pour la énième fois dans l'univers de Roméo et Juliette.

Je sais c'est pathétique de lire une histoire d'amour, lorsque l'on est soit même en déprime amoureuse, mais c'est plus fort que moi j'en ai besoin, disons que c'est une sorte de thérapie, et puis là je ne risque pas de m'effondrer je suis entourée d'une foule d'élève donc je ne craquerai pas, pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant.

La fin de journée fut comme les autres jours, elle passait vite, je n'avais plus vraiment la notion du temps, mais je m'en fichais, je faisais tout pour sauver les apparences et c'était le principal, je me dirigeais vers ma voiture, une fois installée je pesais le pour et le contre, je ne voulais plus aller à la Push. Après 10 min de lutte intérieure je décidai de m'y rendre, je devais le faire pour Charlie.

La route me parut longue, très longue, une fois arrivée à la Push, je décidais de ralentir et de regarder le paysage, cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'étais pas venu ici, la nature avait quelque peu changé les lieux mais c'était tout de même un environnement magnifique.

La réserve était un endroit apaisant, jamais je n'aurai pensé me sentir bien ici, j'étais là depuis 5 min et je me sentais calme, peut-être l'absence de souvenir de lui dans ces lieux, j'étais comme anesthésiée la douleur de mon cœur devenait supportable, peut être vais-je rester plus longtemps, on verra bien.

Je sorti de la voiture lorsque je vis Billy le père de Jacob venir à ma rencontre, il était en fauteuil roulant depuis plusieurs années maintenant, je sais que c'est dû à un accident mais je n'ai jamais demandé plus de détails, mais sa condition ne le gênait pas le moins du monde.

Mon père m'avait dit que Jacob avait aménagé la maison pour que Billy se sente le plus à l'aise possible.

« Bella, comment vas-tu ? ça fait longtemps que l'on ne t'a pas vu ici, c'est vraiment un plaisir de te voir parmi nous. Tu viens voir Jacob ? »

Billy était un peu comme son fils, bavard, mais il avait eu la gentillesse de ne pas me parler de mon petit ami, qu'il n'appréciait vraiment pas, d'ailleurs je me demande bien pourquoi, connaissait-il leur secret, sûrement vu les révélations de Jacob l'année passé. Peut importe pour moi les Cullen sont des gens bien, ils sont loin d'être des monstres.

« Oui Billy je vais bien, je sais je ne suis pas venue depuis longtemps mais je pense que je vais remédier à ça, je me sens bien ici. Effectivement je viens voir Jacob, Charlie m'a demandé de lui apporter ceci »

Je lui tendis le sachet et je vis ses yeux briller, je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs c'est juste une pièce pour une voiture, deviendrait-il sentimental ?? bon arrête Bella tu divagues.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire, te rends-tu compte de ce que ton père vient de faire »

Alors là, j'étais pommée, j'en sais rien du tout mais on dirait qu'il a fait quelque chose de bien vu la tête que faisait mon interlocuteur.

« Non pas trop mais en tout cas ça à l'air de vous faire plaisir »

« Plaisir ! »

« C'est la seule pièce qui lui manque pour finir sa voiture, un alternateur n'est pas donné, je n'avais pas les moyens de lui offrir, tu n'imagines même pas la tête qu'il va faire en voyant ce qu'il y a dans tes mains. Bella comment je pourrai remercier ton père ? »

« Bah alors là je sais pas, mais je ne pense pas qu'il attende autre chose qu'un merci »

« Ne sois pas bête, je ne peux pas, il faut que tu me trouves une idée de cadeau »

« Ne comptez pas sur moi Billy, voyez ça avec Charlie, bon et bien puisque ça va lui faire tant plaisir vous venez avec moi lui donner ? »

Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi mais j'étais vraiment à mes aises ici, j'étais dans un monde différent, ou le calme et la bonne humeur était partout.

« Je viens avec toi, mais peux-tu m'aider car avec l'herbe je ne suis pas prêt d'y arriver, à croire que Jake a fait exprès de ne pas me rendre le garage accessible »

Après avoir poussé Billy jusqu'au garage je fus surprise de découvrir le garage de Jacob, une pièce immense avec plein d'outils et de machines. Je ne voyais pas Jacob, jusqu'au moment où je vis bouger des pieds en dessous de la voiture.

C'était une voiture noire, mais alors de là à vous donner le modèle, j'en serais incapable.

« Jacob »

Boum ! Je crois qu'il vient de se cogner la tête, il sort de dessous de la voiture en ce tenant à celle-ci et reste devant moi immobile comme pétrifier.

« Bella c'est toi ? »

« Bah oui qui d'autre »

« Jake laisse Bella tranquille »

Je ne comprenais pas trop où Billy voulait en venir avec cette phrase, jusqu'à ce que la conversation avec Angéla ce midi me revienne en tête. J'avais donc tant changé en 2 mois.

Jacob me regardait comme si il avait vu un fantôme, mais quelque chose était étrange dans son regard, de la pitié, non, plus de la culpabilité et du mal être, de la rage. Stop Bella arrête tes analyses à deux balles.

« Merci pour ton accueil Jacob si tu veux je repasse plus tard ? »

« Non, non reste, excuse moi je suis maladroit. Mais c'est vrai que tu fais un peu peur t'as vu comme tu as maigri ? Charlie te nourri pas ou quoi ? »

ça c'est Jake toujours le mots pour rire pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Si, si, il me nourri ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi »

« Bon et si tu lui montrais le cadeau de Charlie »

« Vous parlez de quoi là ? »

« Mon père m'a demandé de passer t'apporter quelque chose »

« Ouais donc c'est par obligation que tu viens me voir ? »

« Jake, stop, laisse la finir »

Il avait raison j'étais là parce qu'on me l'avait demandé, mais finalement je me sens bien ici je pourrai peut être venir plus souvent ça ferait plaisir à Jacob

« Écoute Jake, tu le sais ma vie n'a pas été très cool ces derniers temps »

« Ouais à qui la faute, l'autre débile qui t'abandonne dans la forêt juste avant la nuit »

Il avait touché dans le mille, le trou de mon cœur se réveilla et me fit atrocement souffrir, je serrai les dents, prête à partir quand Billy m'attrapa le bras et dit

« Tu ne l'aides pas là Jake, crois-tu que Bella viens ici pour t'entendre lui dire ce genre de choses, elle te dit qu'elle n'était pas bien et toi tu l'enfonces encore plus. Crois-tu qu'un ami agisse ainsi ? ne t'étonne pas si elle ne vient plus te voir »

Durant la tirade de Billy j'avais voulu sortir du garage et m'enfuir, mais la pluie faisait rage et mon corps était paralysé par tant de vérité. Entendre ce qui c'est passé de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre, me meurtri car la sensation d'abandon était encore pire.

Je pense que Jake a vu ma détresse car il vint vers moi et me pris dans ses bras. Il était chaud, brûlant on aurait dit un soleil tellement sa chaleur s'imposait à moi. Il pris mon menton entre ses mains et le souleva délicatement.

« Je m'excuse, je sais que tu n'es pas bien, je le sens, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le haïr de t'avoir fait ça. Tu es si douce, si adorable, qui pourrait ne plus vouloir t'aimer » il avait dit tout cela en me caressant les cheveux et une lueur de tristesse se dessinait dans ses yeux, mais ce n'est pas ça qui me surprit, c'est l'intonation de sa voix, la fin de sa phrase n'était que murmure.

« Bella, je vais faire mon possible pour être prêt de toi, un ami prêt à t'écouter et à sécher tes larmes, laisse moi cette chance, s'il te plait, viens me voir plus souvent nous trouverons bien des choses à faire pour te changer les idées. Je veux que l'on passe plus de temps ensemble, nous sommes amis et je ne te vois plus. Tu me manques Bella »

Il m'avait prise dans ses bras et me serrai contre lui, que voulez vous que je lui dise, il me faisait son regard en coin et je ne pouvais y résister.

« Ok Jacob, je te pardonne et je veux bien venir passer plus de temps ici mais à plusieurs conditions, d'abord je ne veux pas que tu me harcèles pour savoir quand je viens, je viendrai dès que je m'en sentirai capable, ensuite je ne veux pas revenir sur le passé et j'y tiens, je viens te voir pour me changer les idées pas pour que tu me rappelles que je souffre. Tu es d'accord »

« C'est tout ? je m'attendais à plus de conditions » il éclata de rire, au début j'ai voulu lui dire que ce n'était pas drôle mais sa bonne humeur m'envahit.

« Bon maintenant que vous vous êtes réconciliés on peut passer au cadeau » Billy semblait impatient et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, je le regardais quand il me dit

« Bella, je me gèle ici, j'aimerais bien renter mais je t'ai dit que je voulais voir sa tête alors s'il te plait fait moi plaisir et donne lui ce paquet »

« Tiens Jake » je lui tendis le paquet, et le pris quelque peu étonné.

« Depuis quand Charlie me fait des cadeaux ? »

« Jake ouvre ce paquet avant que je t'arrache les yeux » La voix de Billy n'était pas dure mais plutôt impatiente, comme tout le monde le jour de son anniversaire, sauf moi bien sur.

« Oh, c'est pas possible, je n'y crois pas c'est une blague c'est ça, c'est juste pour me faire languir, bah c'est pas cool, pourquoi tu m'apportes ça Bella tu veux me torturer où quoi »

« Mais de quoi tu parles Jake je comprends rien »

« Laisse tomber Bella mon fils est niais, il croit que tu lui donnes pour lui reprendre »

« N'importe quoi Jake mon père m'a dit de te l'apporter, que ça te ferait plaisir et que c'était la dernière pièce qui te manquait, je ne te comprends pas là ! »

« Alors c'est pas une blague ? Il est à moi, sérieux je peux le monter ? »

« Tu me désoles, un cadeau c'est un cadeau alors oui tu peux le monter »

« Bon les enfants je vous laisse moi je rentre j'ai trop froid en tout cas merci Bella et remercie Charlie pour moi, ça valait le coup, nan mais tu as vu sa tête… allez à plus tard » Billy repartait après que je lui ai proposé mon aide mais il avait refusé en me disant de rester avec son gamin de fils.

J'étais maintenant face à Jake, mais il ne me voyait pas il était absorbé par son morceau de métal, allez savoir encore un truc de mec. Au bout de 10 minutes, je le vis me chercher des yeux je n'avais pas bougé, j'étais là devant lui à le regarder, il était passé par plusieurs émotions : joie, émerveillement, réflexion, joie de nouveau, on aurait dit qu'il avait une nouvelle idée toutes les minutes, il était drôle à regarder, je me sentais bien ici.

« Bella, je ne sais pas comment te remercier ? »

« Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois dire merci mais à Charlie ! »

« Je sais, mais c'est toi qui me l'a apporté donc je suis heureux grâce à toi… »

« Arrête je vais rougir » sitôt dit sitôt fait je sentais mes joues rosir.

« Çà c'est déjà fait »

« Tu n'est vraiment pas sympa avec moi je ne pense pas que je vais revenir » je l'avais dit sur le ton de la rigolade mais son visage venait de se fermer, pour quelle raison.

« Jacob, je rigole, je reviendrais peu être plus top que tu ne le penses d'ailleurs »

« Rigole pas avec ça je n'aime pas qu'en tu me fais ça, tu sais très bien que j'aimerais te voir plus souvent » il avait l'air sérieux et peiné à la fois, à ne plus rien y comprendre.

« Promis je viens te voir demain après les cours, mais je ne veux pas passer l'après midi à te regarder bricoler ton machin, j'aimerai qu'on aille sur la plage j'ai envie de voir l'océan »

« Ok je te fais confiance je t'attendrais et on fera tout ce que tu voudra »

Il se faisait tard et je devais rentrer même si Charlie m'autorisait à rentrer plus tard, je voulais tout de même partir, je voulais être seule pour faire un point sur cette journée, qui pour moi fut une journée, du moins une après midi, où mon cœur m'avait laissé un peu de répit et ne m'avait pas trop fait souffrir.

Oui je voulais revenir, car ici je me sentais comme libérée, je ne voulais pas crier victoire car la peur de retourner dans le néant était toujours présente. Mais j'avais enfin trouvé un échappatoire à mes maux, la réserve.

« Jacob, je vais y aller je dois préparer le repas pour Charlie et il se fait déjà tard »

« Mais…. »

« Pas de mais, je reviens demain. »

Il fit quelque pas et lorsqu'il fut à mon niveau, il hésita, puis me pris dans ses bras et me serra contre lui. Cette étreinte fut agréable et il m'avait semblé le voir sentir mes cheveux, étrange.

« Bonne soirée Jake »

« Bonne soirée Bella à demain, j'ai hâte que tu sois là »

La pluie venait de se calmer, une chance pour moi, ainsi je prenais la direction de ma camionnette. Une fois à l'intérieur je mis le contact et me dirigeais vers la maison. La route était sombre et détrempée, donc je roulais doucement, moi et ma maladresse voulions rentrer indemne à la maison sans passer par la case hôpital.

Charlie était déjà rentré quand j'arrivai, une pizza m'attendait sur la table, comme tous les soirs de match Charlie était devant la télé.

« Bella c'est toi ? »

« Qui veux-tu que ce soit, à moins que tu n'attendes quelqu'un ? » il était en train de boire et manqua de s'étouffer

« Non, non Bella pourquoi dit tu ça ? » il était gêné, aurais-je touché un point sensible, il faudra que je regarde ça de plus prêt.

« C'est bon Charlie je ne suis plus une enfant » je le taquinais et je dois dire que ça me plaisait assez, je cru même le voir rougir, un comble.

« Alors ta journée » je reconnais bien là mon père, il change toujours de conversation lorsque celle-ci devient embarrassante.

« Ce fut une bonne journée, d'ailleurs Jacob te remercie infiniment, ton cadeau l'a laissé sans voix , ce qui n'est pas très courant chez Jake »

« Tant mieux si ça lui a fait plaisir, je suis content. Et ton après midi à la réserve ? » là c'est moi qui me mis à rougir, il était fort pour inverser les situations.

« Agréable »

« Et ? »

« Que veux-tu savoir ? Si je vais y retourner ? Je vous trouve bien curieux chef Swan. »

« C'est bon Bella, je m'inquiète pour toi voilà tout »

« Je vais bien et je retournerai à la Push, mais quand je l'aurais décidé pas parce qu'on m'y force ou que l'on m'envoie faire le facteur »

Je vis son regard changé, un soupçon de culpabilité y régnait, mais je voulais qu'il comprenne que je devais faire mes propres choix.

« Arrête de faire cette tête, j'y retourne demain après les cours, on ira se balader sur la plage »

« Ah, je suis ravi, Bella, tu sais Jake est un bon gamin, et il t'apprécie beaucoup »

« Stop, je t'arrête tout de suite, ce qui se passe entre mes amis et moi reste entre nous, je ne veux pas discuter de ça avec toi »

« Mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, chacun son jardin secret. Il se fait tard je vais aller me coucher, j'ai cours demain. Merci pour la pizza. »

« Pas de problème Bella, et bonne nuit ma chérie, dort bien »

« Bonne nuit Charlie »

Je montais donc à l'étage, après être passé par la salle de bains pour me laver et me mettre en pyjama, je rejoignais ma chambre en traînant les pieds. J'avais peur, peur de me retrouver toute seule dans ma chambre, et me mettre à penser, à penser à lui, à nous au fait qu'il me manque. Une fois dans mon lit je fermais les yeux, ma journée avait été longue, et j'étais passée par plusieurs sentiments aujourd'hui, j'avais même été apaisé.

J'étais là, seule, me demandant ce qu'_il_ pouvait bien faire en ce moment, peut être pensait-il lui aussi à nous. Mon cœur me lança, mais moins fort que d'habitude, la douleur était moins oppressante, mais toujours présente. Arrête de penser à lui il t'a quitté, il ne t'aime plus, il t'a demandé de refaire ta vie et d'être heureuse. Mais comment être heureuse sans lui, il n'y a qu'avec lui que je me sens entière. Je dois pourtant avouer qu'aujourd'hui aussi je me suis sentis bien, lorsque j'étais à la réserve, avec Jacob.

C'est ainsi, plongé dans mes pensées, que je sentis mes yeux se fermer, et m'endormis.

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre jusqu'au bout, pensez à me donner votre avis ….....**


	2. Le quotidien

**2 / LE QUOTIDIEN**

Pour la première fois depuis 2 mois ce fut les rayons du soleil qui provoquèrent mon éveil. Je n'avais pas fait de cauchemars, je ne m' étais pas réveillée en pleurs, et le comble, le soleil n'avait pas été aussi chaud depuis.

Mon cœur me faisait moins souffrir, cette sensation était agréable mais me déstabilisait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce changement si soudain, non pas que je m'en plaigne, mais c'est étrange, j'ai l'impression d'être à un tournant de ma vie. Stop, Bella cesse de te tourmenter, et profite de ce moment d'accalmie, tu ne sais pas combien de temps il durera.

Après mon monologue personnelle, je pris la décision de descendre voir si Charlie était encore là, je voulais passé un moment avec lui, après un rapide détour par la salle de bains, je me retrouvais dans la cuisine, personne, au salon personne non plus, et je vis dans l'entrée que la veste de Charlie n'y était plus.

Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être?

L'horloge de la cuisine affichait 7h45, j'étais en retard.

Je pris vite une pomme et une petite bouteille de jus d'orange que je me pressais de boire une fois installée au volant de ma voiture.

En arrivant au lycée, le parking était rempli de véhicules mais je ne voyais aucun élève à l'horizon. Je pris donc la direction du bureau administratif afin de justifier mon retard. Ce fut une tâche assez difficile pour moi car durant toute ma scolarité je n'ai jamais au grand jamais été en retard.

Imaginez moi rouge de honte entrain d'expliquer que je suis en retard car je n'ai pas entendu mon ré secrétaire était assez compatissante et me rappela que c'était la première fois que cela m'arrivait donc que ce n'était pas très grave.... mais elle me conseilla tout de même de mettre le volume de mon réveil plus fort pour demain. Et là, bien sûr, je me suis de nouveau empourprée.

J'arrivais donc en cours de littérature avec pas moins de 30 minutes de retard. Heureusement c'était ma seule matière de la matinée donc je pourrai rattraper mon retard facilement, en plus le livre que l'on étudiait était l'un de mes préférés et je le connaissais par cœur.

A midi je rejoignis Angéla et Ben à la cafétéria, je profitais qu'il soit parmi nous pour lui présenter pour la énième fois mes excuses pour accaparer sa dulcinée, comme toujours il me répondait que les amis étaient là pour çà aussi et qu'il n'y avait pas de problème.

Étonnement la douleur qui poignardait mon cœur n'avait pas encore fait son apparition aujourd'hui. Ne crie pas victoire trop vite Bella.

Je racontais à Angie mon envie de changement. J'aimais Edward plus que ma propre vie, mais je ne pouvais plus rester ainsi, je devais réagir. Je voulais donc me plonger dans mes études, avoir mon diplôme de fin d'année certes, mais je voulais aussi intégrer une grande école de l'Ivy league, je voulais que mes parents soient fiers de moi.

Je savais que jamais personne ne prendrait la place d'Edward dans mon cœur, mais je ne pouvais pas rester là à attendre qu'un jour il se dise "Peut-être qu'en fait je l'aimais vraiment, elle me manque". Je m'étais faite une raison, je n'avais été qu'une distraction pour lui, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'aimer, pas une heure ne passait sans que je pense à lui, à nous, mais aujourd'hui mon cœur ne me faisait plus souffrir dès que je songeais à lui, j'étais comme apaisée.

Angéla était ravie de voir que je voulais prendre le dessus sur ce qui m'arrivais et elle m'encourageait à 200 %. Elle me proposa même de réviser et de travailler nos cours ensemble, ce que j'acceptais rapidement. Je savais que si je me retrouvais avec Angie pour bosser nos cours nous n'allions pas passer notre temps à bavarder de vêtements ou autres, comparé à certaines de mes amies.

Alice, je pensais à mon petit lutin préféré, je lui en voulait d'être parti comme çà et de ne pas me donner de nouvelles mais elle me manquait, elle et ses extravagances, j'espère un jour la revoir, non les revoir. Peut-être qu'un jour je tomberais sur eux. Bien sûr Bella et tu leur diras "salut les amis çà faisait longtemps, on se fait un repas un de ces quatre? Ha ba non sinon çà va être moi votre diner". Allez Bella arrête tes bêtises, la cloche venait de sonner et j'étais bonne pour 3h de volley.

A 17h, j'attendais Angéla sur le parking pour lui souhaiter une bonne soirée, je savais qu'elle la passerai seule avec son amoureux, et qu'ils avaient prévu de grignoter devant un DVD. Après une dernière accolade nous partions chacun de notre côté.

Bizarrement aujourd'hui je prenais le chemin de la Push le cœur léger, Jacob m'avait promis qu'on irait sur la plage. Je voulais voir la mer, bien que le temps ne soit pas propice à la baignade, je voulais tout de même y tremper mes pieds.

En arrivant devant la maison des Black, je vis la voiture que Jake réparait hier à coté du garage. Il l'avait donc terminé. Au moment de couper le contact de mon véhicule, je vis Jacob sortir en courant de son atelier.

" Bella ? " il avait du se cogner plus fort que je l'eus cru hier.

" Ba à moins que tu connaisses une fille qui me ressemble et qui a la même Chevrolet que moi ! ! ! "

" En plus vous faite de l'humour mademoiselle, qu'avez-vous fait à ma Bella ? "

" Ta Bella ??? "

" Ba oui, ma meilleure amie ! " en disant cela, il s'était rapproché de moi et m'avait prise dans ses bras. Pour la seconde fois en 2 jours, je me sentais bien, protégée, bien au chaud dans ses bras. Après quelques minutes salvatrices, il m'écarta de lui et me dit :

" tu as meilleure mine aujourd'hui, ça fait plaisir à voir "

" Merci c'est plaisant à entendre, pour une fois que l'on me compare pas à un zombie " il éclata de rire

" Tu fais dans le comique aujourd'hui " il s'esclaffa de nouveau

"Jacob Black ! je ne suis pas venue ici pour me faire charrier " dis-je faussement vexée.

" C'est bon Bella viens ici me faire un câlin, ça a l'air de te mettre de bonne humeur !!! " il avait dit ça tout en me tendant ses bras, et il avait son petit sourire charmeur au coin des lèvres.

" d'abord je ne viendrais pas dans tes bras et ensuite tu m'avais promis de m'emmener sur la plage, donc vu l'heure qu'il est, soit tu te bouges et tu arrêtes de faire l'enfant, soit j'y vais sans toi " ma détermination l'avait surpris, il en restait bouche bée. je partis en direction de l'océan

" Bella attend moi " il me rattrapa assez rapidement

Le chemin qui menait à la plage était au milieu de la forêt, le sentier était bien délimité, on ne voyait que des arbres à perte de vue, quand soudain je vis une lumière blanche au creux des feuillages, l'océan n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de nous.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'étais pas revenue ici, des vagues claquaient sur les rochers, un vent glacial s'engouffra dans mes cheveux et je fus prise de frissons. Jacob s'en aperçu et se plaça derrière mon dos. Il irradiait, d'un coup je n'avais plus froid, il me sera contre lui et passa ses bras autour de moi.

"Dis Bella ça devient une habitude pour toi de venir te coller à moi " il avait dit ça en rigolant, mais pour le coup je me sentie mal et le repoussait.

" C'est toi qui m'a prise dans tes bras, alors prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité " j'avais été sèche et je m'en voulais mais je ne voulais pas qu'il se fasse des idées.

Je m'étais quelque peu éloignée de lui et je marchais en direction de l'eau, j'avais besoin de me retrouver seule quelques instants, trop de sentiments venaient de me frapper, j'étais bien dans les bras de mon meilleur ami, mais j'avais également ressenti de la gène, comme si cette étreinte signifiait plus pour Jake. Je ne voulais pas, je ne pouvais pas, mon cœur appartenait à Edward.

Je venais de mettre les pieds dans l'eau, et je fus saisie par le froid de celle-ci, mais cette douleur était salvatrice, comme une punition d'avoir été dans les bras d'un autre. Edward me manquait, mais mon cœur ne me faisait plus souffrir, c'était étrange comme sensation. J'aurais tellement voulu être là avec lui.

" Bella ? " Jacob s'était approché de moi je me retournais vers lui, il avait l'air sérieux, sûr de lui, ses yeux étaient déroutants.

" Qu'y a-t-il ? "

" écoute je suis désolé, mais je n'arrive plus à contrôler mes sentiments pour toi. Bella je t'aime et je ne veux plus te voir souffrir, je veux te rendre ton sourire, laisse-moi t'aimer. "

Une bombe venait de me tomber dessus, je ne savais plus où j'étais, il me fallut quelques minutes pour revenir à moi.

" Bella ne m'en veux pas je n'y peux rien, je suis dingue de toi depuis le jour où je suis venu t'apporter le camion avec mon père "

" STOPPPPPP !" j'avais hurlé. je ne savais plus quoi dire, sa dernière phrase m'avait anéantie.

" Jacob, je t'en supplie ne dis plus rien " ma voix tremblait, et je sentais la colère s'emparer de moi

" Comment ? comment peux-tu me faire ça ? ne crois-tu pas que je souffre assez comme ça !!! je décide de venir te voir pour contrer ma peine et passer un moment agréable avec toi, et bien sur, toi tu gâches tout "

" Mais Bella .."

"Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne Jacob, je ne veux pas te faire souffrir, mais j'aime Edward et rien ni personne ne changera cela "

" Il est partit Bella, il t'a abandonnée seule dans la forêt, il ne s'est même pas demandé si il te faisait du mal, ce n'est qu'un monstre Bella, il est égoïste il s'est servi de ta naïveté..."

S'en était trop, ma main droite partie toute seule frapper sa joue, il était allé trop loin, je ne pouvais pas le laisser m'insulter comme ça, ni insulter Edward. Certes il avait énormément de torts mais il était loin et même très loin d'être un monstre.

Jacob fut surpris par mon geste, mais ne dit rien, il était là, planté devant moi, stupéfait. Sans rien dire je me dirigeais vers la forêt, il n'essaya même pas de me retenir. Je quittais la Push, le cœur lourd, je n'étais vraiment pas bien, je ne voulais pas rentrer chez Charlie. Je pris la direction de la villa.

J'eu du mal à me repérer, la végétation avait repris ses droits depuis leur départ. Lorsque enfin je tombais sur le petit chemin de terre, mon cœur se resserra, j'avais l'impression que c'était hier la première fois où j'avais mis les pieds dans cette magnifique demeure.

Même avec le temps et l'abandon des lieux, la maison était splendide, le lierre la recouvrait un peu plus mais on aurait dit qu'elle faisait partie du paysage. En arrivant au seuil de la porte je me sentie gênée. Je ne pouvais pas venir ici sans leurs consentements.

Peut être m'avaient-ils déjà oubliée ? Peut être étais-je uniquement une distraction pour eux ? Ma curiosité l'emporta sur ma raison, peut être étaient-ils toujours là mais qu'ils se cachaient de moi.

Au fond de moi je savais que je devais rentrer dans cette maison j'aurais peut être des réponses qui me feront passer à autre chose. Tu oublies un truc Bella tu n'es pas un cambrioleur tu fais comment si la porte est fermé ???

Je posais ma main sur la poignée, l'angoisse s'était emparée de moi, je l'a fit tourner puis je poussais la porte. Je n'en revenais pas. La porte n'était pas verrouillée.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me permettaient-ils de rentrer chez eux... ?

J'entrais, les meubles, les tableaux, tout était là, comme si ils étaient partis en vacances et allaient revenir. C'était tout comme, mais chez eux les vacances duraient une vingtaine d'années. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais visiter la maison, si ils m'en voudraient, mais j'étais là et il était trop tard pour avoir des états d'âmes. En cet instant, je crois que si Charlie savait où j'étais il m'aurait fait passer la nuit au poste, mais bon qui pourrait bien me dénoncer puisque personne ne savait que j'étais ici.

Je traversais la pièce et me dirigeait vers le piano. J'étais fascinée par cet instrument, son piano, celui où il a composé ma berceuse, cette musique me manquait tant. En regardant sur le dessus du piano, j'aperçus plusieurs partitions.

Je sentis une boule se serrer dans ma gorge, et si la partition de ma chanson était parmi les autres ??? Je fouillais le tas, mais ne trouvais pas mon bonheur, les larmes me montaient au yeux.

Il n'y avait plus de traces de mon passage dans leur vie. Je me rendis vite compte du pourquoi j'étais venu ici, je voulais le voir, sentir son odeur, même si je savais que c'était impossible.

Le fait d'être ici me replongeais dans son univers, un univers auquel je voulais appartenir car je voulais l'aimer jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Je montais dans sa chambre. Rien n'avait changé, les CD étaient à leur place, j'allumais la chaîne et entendis "Claire de Lune, de Debussy". De nombreuses émotions s'emparèrent de moi, ainsi que de merveilleux souvenirs.

Même si mon cœur souffrait moins a présent, je sentis tout de même un tiraillement dans ma poitrine. Son dressing était ouvert et une idée me fit sourire. Si un de ses vêtements portait son odeur je l'emporterai. C'était pathétique, mais j'en avais besoin. Mais je fus vite ramener sur terre, la pièce était vide, plus rien ne pendait sur les cintres. La déception s'empara de moi...

Après plus d'une demi-heure à écouter sa musique, affalée sur son canapé, je décidai de partir, car il se faisait tard et Charlie allait s'inquiéter. Un dernier coup d'œil et je refermais la porte de sa chambre, je posais ma main sur la porte tel une caresse que j'aurais aimé lui donner à lui. J'étais pathétique mais je m'en fichais.

En me retournant pour partir, je vis que la porte du fond du couloir n'était pas complètement fermée. C'était la chambre d'Alice et de Jasper. Est ce que quelqu'un était revenu ?

" Ya quelqu'un ??? " ma voix avait trahi mon anxiété mais je n'en avais que faire.

" Youhou, Alice, Jasper vous êtes là ??? "

Personne. Pas de réponse. Je m'avançais donc doucement vers la porte et fini de l'ouvrir. Je fus étonner de voir que la chambre était plus que rangée comparé à celle d'Edward, on sentait la touche féminine d'Alice.

Soudain mon regard se fixa sur le bureau au fond de la chambre, il y avait une enveloppe, et mon prénom y était inscrit, je reconnu l'écriture de mon amie.

Je fus prise de panique, pourquoi ? pourquoi me laisser une lettre chez elle dans sa chambre, comment voulait-elle que je la trouve ? Et là, ma réflexion me fit sourire, Alice resterait toujours Alice, elle avait du me voir venir ici.

J'étais gênée, j'étais rentrée dans leur intimité sans leur demander leur accord. Je saisis la lettre et la regarda sous toutes les coutures. Le papier était très joli. Je pris le temps pour l'ouvrir, je me demandais ce qu'elle pouvait bien vouloir me dire. Peut être qu'elle n'avait pas apprécier d'apprendre que je viendrais ici et elle voulait me réprimander.

J'hésitais. Je sortis enfin le papier, le déplia et pris une grande inspiration.

Ma chère Bella,

tout d'abord cesse de t'angoisser,

tu es et tu seras toujours la bienvenue parmi nous.

Viens à la villa quand tu le souhaites, mais je t'en pris ne retombe pas en dépression,

Je suis fière de voir que tu as pris le dessus, même si tu penses toujours à nous.

Je sais que nous t'avons fait énormément de mal mais j'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour.

J'ai du partir avec les autres, je voulais tellement te dire au revoir, mais il m'en a empêché.

Je lui en veux tu sais, plus rien n'est pareil depuis notre départ, tu me manques Bella.

Je sais que je n'ai pas d'excuses et que j'aurais du me révolter, mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage.

Je ne devrais pas te le dire mais tu manques à tout le monde, pas une journée ne passe sans qu'on ne pense à toi.

Bella je t'aime comme ma sœur, j'aurais tellement voulu que tout ce passe autrement,

Jasper s'en veut tu sais, il n'est plus le même,

Même si ça ne réparera pas nos erreurs, j'ai récupérer quelques choses pour toi, je pense que ça devrait te faire plaisir.

Regarde dans le tiroir du bureau tu y trouveras un paquet, il est pour toi.

Une dernière chose, en rentrant chez toi, regarde sous les lames du plancher de ta chambre, sous la fenêtre.

Bella, j'espère que ma lettre ne te rendra pas malheureuse plus que tu ne l'es déjà.

Je dois te laisser, ne t'attend pas à ce que je revienne car personne ne sait que je suis là et nous devons partir avec Jasper.

L'Afrique serait parait-il un bon moyen pour lui faire oublier toutes ses aventures.

Tu seras toujours dans mon cœur Bella,

j'espère vraiment te revoir un jour et pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras.

Ta sœur de cœur Alice.

Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues, des larmes de joies. Alice, si tu savais combien ta missive vient de me redonner confiance en moi. Les Cullen pensaient à moi, Alice avait transgressé les règles de son frère, mon amie, ma meilleure amie, ma sœur venait de me faire un très beau cadeau.

Je m'emparais vite du tiroir et le fit glisser, je pris le paquet.C'était un paquet en papier kraft. Je le déballais avec délicatesse. Je fus soufflée en voyant le contenu, il y avait une copie de la partition de ma berceuse, je fus instantanément prise de sanglots.

" Oh Alice je ne sais comment je pourrais te remercier "

Le coup de grâce fit déferlé une pluie de grosses larmes chaudes. Sa chemise bleu, celle qu'il portait le jour où il m'a emmenée ici pour la première fois.

" Merci, merci Alice, tu es vraiment géniale, je ne t'en veux pas, je t'aime ma sœur. J'espère aussi te revoir. "

Je savais que personne ne m'entendais mais j'espérais qu'elle aurait une vision de moi entrain de la remercier.

J'étais morte de fatigue, la journée avait été pleine d'émotions, la nuit était tombée. Je décidais de rentrer mais de revenir le plus vite possible.

J'avais appelé Charlie pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète, il m'avait dit que je devais rentrer au plus vite car il devait me parler. Je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre. J'allais surement me prendre un savon pour être rentré si tard. A moins que se soit par rapport à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Jacob.

En tout cas, lui, je le retenais. Il était pas près de me voir.

Je garais ma voiture, et pénétra dans la maison prêtre à subir les foudres de Charlie. Mais là, la surprise, fut plus un choc. Je venais de surprendre Charlie en train d'embrasser une femme dans le salon.

Non pas que ça me dérangeais, ma mère avait refait sa vie donc mon père était plus qu'en droit de refaire la sienne, mais le découvrir comme ça… Waouh, il me surprenait.

" Heu, Bella, heu, chérie je, heu, je te présente Sue " Je crus qu'il n'arriverait jamais à finir sa phrase, il était rouge comme une tomate. Elle, elle était derrière lui, toute rouge également. On aurait dit deux ados qui venaient de se faire prendre par leurs parents.

" Bonjour " même si la situation m'amusait, je ne savais pas trop quoi dire.

" Bonjour Bella, ton père m'a beaucoup parlé de toi " Elle avait repris contenance, sa voix était douce, calme, un peu comme Esmée. Elle dégageait quelque chose, une sorte d'aura positive.

" Charlie exagère toujours lorsqu'il parle de moi " Je n'en revenais pas de la facilité que j'avais à lui parler.

" Bon Bella, je pense que je n'ai pas à te faire de dessin tu as compris que Sue et moi étions ensemble "

" J'ai cru comprendre effectivement, et depuis combien de temps ??? " si leur yeux avaient pu sortir de leurs orbites ils l'auraient fait.

" Pardon je ne voulais pas être impolie " ce coup-ci, c'était moi qui était gênée.

" Ba disons que, heu, comment dire, heu... "

" Charlie si Bella le permet, peux- tu aller nous faire du thé que nous discutions ensemble quelques instants "

" Bella ? "

" Oui c'est bon vas-y " pourquoi avait-il tant de mal à me dire depuis quand ils étaient ensemble.

Charlie avait quitté la pièce sans avoir au moins regarder trois fois derrière lui pour savoir si je ne changeais pas d'avis. Sue me sortit de mes pensées.

" Bella, tout d'abord préfères-tu que je t'appelle ainsi ou que j'utilise ton prénom en entier ? "

" Non Bella me convient, mais merci d'avoir demandé "

" De rien, ton père appréhendait vraiment cette rencontre "

"Pourquoi ? désolée, je vous ai coupé la parole. "

" Il n'y a pas de soucis Bella et j'aimerais que tu me tutoies si tu veux bien "

" Ok "

" Je disais donc que ton père avait peur de ta réaction, il ne voulait pas te bousculer avec tout ce qui t'est arrivé."

" Au contraire je suis contente que Charlie ai trouvé quelqu'un, en plus il a l'air heureux, je commence à comprendre un peu mieux certaines réactions qu'il a eu "

La discussion dura ainsi pendant plus d'une heure, j'avais appris que mon père et Sue s'était rencontré il y a maintenant 6 mois. Sue avait perdu son mari il y a quelques années, et était tombée sous le charme de mon père. Sue était très attentionnée, elle m'avait posé plein de questions sur moi, mes goûts et m'avait dit que si j'avais besoin, elle était là pour moi. Elle avait 2 enfants, une fille et un garçon. La fille, Leah, faisait des études en France, et Seth était scolarisé à la Push. La famille Clearwater était une famille de Quilleute et vivait à la réserve. Charlie nous avait finalement rejoint et m'avait demandé si leur relation me dérangeait et si j'accepterais que sa compagne et ses enfants viennent vivre avec nous. Tout du moins Sue et Seth dans un premier temps. N'y voyant pas d'objection, je leur annonçais que c'était avec plaisir, puis quitta la pièce pour aller me coucher.

Cette journée fut une des plus longues, de nombreuses choses avaient changé aujourd'hui. J'avais pris le dessus sur la souffrance de mon cœur, j'avais repoussé mon ami d'enfance, Alice m'avait fait un merveilleux cadeau et redonné force et courage, et enfin mon père avait enfin trouvé chaussure à son pied.


	3. Nouveau départ

**Bonjour tout le monde ! ! ! !**

**Je sais ce chapitre c'est fait attendre, mais j'ai repris le boulot et c'est plus dur pour moi d'écrire, en plus ce chapitre a été particulièrement dur à écrire.**

**Je pose encore le décor, le prochain sera plus cool et surtout un personnage sera de retour.... **

**un grand merci à ma petite Galinette qui me corrige « heureusement que je t'ai ma belle ! ! ! »**

**pensez à me laisser un commentaire car j'en ai que 4 et je déprime grave.....**

**Un grand merci à ZsaZsaZsu1986****, xMarieBlack et caro30 pour leur reviews....**

**pour les filles de TF n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire ic et aussi sur TF (je sais je suis gourmande...)**

**bises à toutes **

**Eki**

**3/ NOUVEAU DEPART**

En montant les escaliers je fus saisit par le souvenir des mots d'Alice, il y avait quelque chose sous le plancher de ma chambre et je devais savoir quoi !

Je déboulais en trombe dans ma chambre, je fus en quelque seconde accroupie sous ma fenêtre à la recherche d'un trou où je pourrais glisser mes doigts. J'avais beau chercher, je ne trouvais pas et je sentais l'angoisse monter. Comment devais-je faire pour lever cette maudite planche ?

Je dessinais chaque lame du parquet avec mon index afin de trouver enfin le moyen de faire bouger ce morceau de bois. Ma ténacité fut récompensée lorsque tout à coup mon doigt heurta une cavité, qui d'ailleurs me fit geindre de douleur. Il y avait un trésor qui dormait sous mes pieds. En soulevant cette fameuse planche je fus happée par plusieurs sentiments. Le bonheur de retrouver enfin une partie de ma vie, de mon amour, de mon âme sœur, mais la tristesse s'empara également de moi, il n'avait rien gardé de nous. Tout y était, les photos prisent lors du bal et de mon anniversaire, le CD qu'il m'avait offert, les billets d'avion que Carlisle et Esmée nous avaient offert et divers autres objets que j'avais conservés durant les moments passés ensemble.

Je n'étais finalement rien à ses yeux je n'étais qu'un divertissement comme il me l'avait dit dans la forêt.

Je ne voulais pourtant pas y croire, ce ne pouvait pas être possible. Ses yeux reflétaient tellement d'amour lorsqu'ils les posaient sur moi. Était-il si bon comédien ? Non pas Edward, c'était quelqu'un d'entier, pourquoi serait-il resté tant de temps avec moi, pourquoi avions nous passé tous ces agréables moments. Je voulais y croire, un jour peut être il reviendra vers moi. Je l'attendrais.

« Edward, je sais que tu ne m'entends pas mais sache que je t'aime, que le cadeau d'Alice est le plus beau que l'on m'ait jamais fait, mis a par le fait que tu m'aies offert ton temps durant cette année, je veux y croire Edward, tu ne peux pas m'avoir quittée sans bonne raison, je souffre de ton absence, mais tu seras à jamais dans mon cœur »

J'avais dit çà a haute voix, peut être dans l'espoir qu'Alice me verrait faire et qu'elle lui ferait partager sa vision.

Je pris la photo de nous deux lors du bal de fin d'année, il était souriant, même sur cette photo il m'éblouissait, on aurait dit un Apollon tout droit sorti de la mythologie Grecque. À coté je paressais fade, j'avais encore mon plâtre, que de souvenirs. Je prie la photo et la serra contre mon cœur. Des larmes se mirent à inonder mes joues, je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter. Non pitié je ne voulais pas retomber dans cette dépression, je devais avancer, je devais être forte, pour mes parents, mes amis, mais aussi pour lui. Que dirait-il si il me voyait dans cet état léthargique. J'étais une loque, déjà que je ne me mettais pas en valeur mais là j'avais touché le fond, je ne ressemblais plus à rien, même un zombi semblerait sexy à côté de moi.

Ma pensée me fis sourire, un zombi, un mort vivant, Bella c'est ce que tu voulais devenir. Non c'est ce que je veux devenir. Enfin un vampire, pas un zombi. Mais pour le moment mon rêve, je le vivais uniquement au fin fond de mes pensées.

Cette photo ne me quitterait plus, en l'espace que quelques instants, elle était devenu ma drogue, mon moteur, je voulais devenir quelqu'un faire de grandes choses comme chacun des Cullen, Esmée était décoratrice d'intérieure et ses œuvres étaient époustouflantes. Il y avait juste à regarder ce qu'elle avait fait avec la villa. Carlisle était un médecin très respecté, Rosalie était très douée en mécanique, Emmet en sport, Alice elle créait des vêtements à couper le souffle, Jasper était très bon dans tout ce qui touchait à la communication et à l'informatique. Qu'en à Edward il n'avait aucune spécialité mais excellait dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait.

Je voulais, si un jour, je me retrouvais face à eux et surtout à lui, montrer que moi aussi je pouvais faire des études, et avoir des connaissances poussées dans plusieurs domaines, je voulais voir un chapeau de graduation m'appartenant accrocher au milieu de leur tableau.

Je voulais plus que tout devenir une Cullen, c'était çà mon rêve, un peu comme une petite fille qui rêve d'être Belle dans la Belle et la Bête de Walt Disney. Mais comme pour toutes les petites filles mon rêve ne deviendrait jamais réalité.

C'est en sanglot que je fini par m'endormir, je m'étais allongée dans mon lit avec la photo de nous deux sous mon oreiller, j'avais mis les morceaux du CD qu'il m'avait offert sur mon Ipod et ma berceuse tournait en boucle, des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues sans jamais vouloir s'arrêter. J'étais triste, mais j'étais soulagée: j'avais enfin quelque chose que je pouvais toucher qui me rappelait notre histoire.

C'est en douceur que je fus réveillée, en effet Sue avait passé sa première nuit ici et était venue me lever avec un plateau rempli de bonnes choses : chocolat au lait bien chaud (comme je l'aime), croissants et brioches, jus d'orange, et une pomme. Elle avait également déposé une fleur de freesia sur le plateau. Décidément, Sue savait déjà comment me faire plaisir.

« Merci beaucoup Sue mais il ne fallait pas te donner tant de mal »

« J'ai bien le droit de prendre soin de toi non ? » j'avais l'impression de l'avoir un peu offensée

« je ne voulais pas te blesser mais d'habitude je me débrouille et je ne veux pas abuser de ta gentillesse »

« Sache Bella que tu ne m'as pas blessée, ensuite je fais la même chose à mes enfants, donc étant donné que nous allons vivre ensemble, je ne veux pas qu'il y ai de jalousie entre vous tous donc tu auras toi aussi ton déjeuné au lit, et il n'y a pas de mais. C'est comme çà » elle me regardait de façon déterminée et je me doutais bien qu'il ne servirait à rien de dire quoi que se soit.

« Merci, merci du fond du cœur, tu ne peux pas imaginer combien ton geste me touche »

« Bella je ne suis pas ta mère et je ne chercherais jamais à la remplacer, mais je partage ma vie avec ton père et mes enfants vont venir habiter avec nous, nous allons d'une certaine manière envahir ton espace, donc il me semble normal de te faire participer à nos habitudes, de plus je ne pense pas qu'être réveillée avec un bon petit déjeuné soit une mauvaise chose » elle m'avait sourit, c'était vraiment une femme très gentille.

« Oh non bien au contraire c'est très agréable, merci »

« De rien Bella, si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit je suis là. Je vais aller chercher les affaires de Seth aujourd'hui et je vais aménager le bureau pour lui faire une chambre, donc se soir nous serons quatre au diner et je compte sur toi pour arriver de l'école et mettre les pieds sous la table. J'ai cru comprendre que tes études te prennent énormément de temps donc je récupère toutes et je dis bien toutes les taches ménagères de cette maison, comme çà tu auras tout le loisir de penser à toi »

« Sue »

« Bella, je sais que c'est beaucoup de changement pour toi mais crois moi tu as besoin de te retrouver, alors je t'en pris fais le pour toi d'abord, mais fait le aussi pour ton père, il s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi. Même si ces derniers temps tu es un peu mieux tu as besoin de t'aérer ma chérie »

« Merci, merci Sue » Elle m'avait serrer dans ses bras et m'avait redonner un peu confiance en moi.

Après un petit déjeuner copieux et une douche bien chaude, je parti en direction du lycée, ma journée de cours allait être longue.

Nous avions décidé avec Angéla de consacrer nos temps libre à étudier et effectuer des devoirs supplémentaires afin d' obtenir les meilleurs dossiers scolaires possible. J'avais un but, du temps et beaucoup de détermination concernant mon entrée dans l'une des 8 prestigieuses écoles du pays. J'en étais capable et je le ferais. J'avais accepté la proposition de Mr Tsang, et m'avait dit qu'il ferait tout son possible pour me soutenir et m'aider.

Ma vie prenait un tournant, je ne voulais plus me morfondre, je voulais avancer tout en gardant une part d'espoir. Maintenant en cas de coup dur, je pouvais regarder le visage de mon amour de vampire et rien que de penser à cette possibilité, mon cœur se réchauffait déjà.

Il était 18h et je venais de garer ma voiture devant la maison, j'étais exténuée, ma journée avait été rythmé avec mes heures de cours, je n'avais pas pris une réelle pose déjeuné, j'avais avalé mon repas tout en faisant mes exercices de maths supplémentaires, j'avais même eu le temps de les faire corriger par mon prof et celui ci m'en avait déjà donner de nouveaux à lui rendre demain.

Je franchis la porte, Sue m'attendait dans l'entrée et me pris mon sac pour le déposé au pied de l'escalier.

« Coucou Bella comment c'est passé ta journée ? »

« Bien merci, et pour vous la journée n'a pas été trop dure ? »

« Tu parles, Seth était tellement content de pas aller en cours cet après midi, qu'il a pratiquement tout fait tout seul »

« Viens je vais te le présenter mon garnement » elle aimait son fils rien qu'à entendre la fierté qu'elle dégageait en parlant de lui.

J'arrivais dans le bureau situé derrière le salon, lorsque je vis ce jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'année, bien bâtit mais harmonieusement, il avait les cheveux noir tout comme ses yeux, il avait un sourire malicieux et je pense que j'allais bien m'entendre avec lui.

« Seth, poussin » je ne pu réfréner mon rire à l'entente de ce surnom, Sue me regarda interloqué

« Désolé Sue c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude » elle me sourit

Seth ne nous entendait pas il avait des écouteur sur les oreilles, sa mère s'avança dans la chambre et je fus écrouler de rire lorsqu'elle lui mis la mains sur l'épaule, il fit un bond mémorable se cognant le pied contre le lit

« Maman, çà va pas la tête ou quoi j'ai cru mourir ! »

« Tout de suite les grands mots, viens un peu là je voudrais te présenter Bella »

« Ah ok »

tout le long j'étais resté devant la porte de la chambre, quand il me vit il enjamba ce qui trainait par terre et me rejoint

« Salut, j'espère qu'on va bien s'entendre et que tu seras moins lourde que ma frangine »

« Seth ! » Sue le grondait et moi je riais, je me sentais bien

« Promis je ferais attention, mais gare à toi si tu m'embêtes »

« Moi je suis un petit ange » il dessinait avec sa main une auréole au dessus de sa tête

« Tu parles, tu es un ange que lorsque tu dors » là c'est Sue qui riait devant la bouille de son fils outré

« Mamannnn »

« Allez fini les enfantillages, toi tu finis de ranger ta chambre et toi Bella je te propose un bon bain chaud et de commencer tes devoirs avant de passer à table » elle avait dit tout çà d'une traite et j'étais resté bloqué sur place par toutes ses attentions

« Heu enfin si çà te dit Bella, je ne veux rien t'imposer » elles était gênée

« Non Sue, il n'y a pas de problème c'est juste que personne ne s'est jamais occupé de moi comme çà et je dois dire que c'est plaisant, tu es sure que tu ne veux pas d'aide »

« File dans ton bain et plus vite que çà » elle avait pris un air autoritaire mais avec le sourire qu'elle avait sur les lèvres je savais qu'elle voulait simplement me faire plaisir.

Le bain m'avait vraiment détendue. Lors du repas mon père était aux anges, Seth était un bout entrain tout comme Emmet pouvait l'être, il me faisait rire.

Les semaines passèrent et la routine s'installa, ma vie était devenue agréable, même si je sentais un manque, tout était qu'en même plus simple, ma moyenne en math augmentait sans cesse et Mr Tsang était très fier de moi, il me disait qu'en continuant comme çà je n'aurais aucun soucis pour me faire accepter dans les meilleurs écoles du pays, j'avais également augmenté mes notes dans toutes les autres matières. Le directeur m'avait même convoquée pour me féliciter et m'annoncer qu'il appuierait ma candidature peut importe l'établissement que je choisirais.

J'avais un autre rituel tous les samedi matin. Je prenais comme excuse d'aller courir et je me rendais à la villa, au début j'étais hésitante mais après tout Alice m'avait donnée l'autorisation, je m'étais familiarisé avec chaque pièce et donc avec chaque personnage de cette maison, mais ma pièce préférée était sans conteste celle de mon amour, j'aimais m'allonger sur son canapé, contempler son univers, il n'était pas là mais son odeur était imprégné dans ses coussins et je me sentais à ma place et tellement bien lorsque j'étais affalée sur eux.

Après quelques semaine je m'étais rendu dans le bureau de Carlisle et j'avais découvert les nombreux ouvrages qu'il détenait, beaucoup parlaient de médecine mais il y en avait une poignée, tout en haut de l'étagère, inaccessible pour un humain, qui semblait orienté sur les créatures de l'ombres.

Bien entendu ma curiosité fut incontrôlable, après avoir chercher partout une grande échelle, je réussi enfin à mettre la main sur ces objets que je convoitais tant. J'allais surement en apprendre beaucoup sur leur monde et j'en étais plus qu'heureuse.

Je rangeais tout le bazar que j'avais mis, car je ne voulais pas que Carlisle voit son bureau sans dessus dessous, et je ne voulais pas trop qu'il sache que je lisais ses livres.

Ce jour là j'avais du rentrer tôt car Sue m'avait demandé de l'accompagner faire des courses, ainsi j'avais laissé les livres dans la chambre d'Edward en attendant de les retrouver la semaine suivante.

J'avoue qu'entre les cours, mes devoirs supplémentaires et ma passion pour les livres de Carlisle j'avais peu de temps à m'accorder, heureusement Sue m'obligeait tous les jours à me détendre dans un bain ce qui je dois l'avouer me faisait un bien fou.

J'avais déjà fini trois des livres mais je n'avais rien trouver de bien intéressant, j'en avais appris plus sur la famille des Volturis et sur tout ce que les humains comme moi pensaient et imaginaient sur les vampires, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'étais pas entièrement satisfaite, je voulais en savoir plus leur origine et j'étais persuadé que les prochains ouvrages allaient m'apprendre de nouvelles choses sur ce monde mystérieux.

J'avais également découvert l'existence des loups, grâce aux notes de Carlisle j'appris que des loups vivaient sur le territoire Quilleute et que les jeunes avaient mutés dès le retour des vampires dans la région.

Je dois dire que je n'étais pas surprise il y avait toujours eu plein de mystère à la réserve et Billy disait toujours que c'était rien seulement des gamins qui s'amusaient. Je dois dire qu'après avoir connu des vampires et vu leur capacité d'adaptation je dois dire que je ne serais pas étonnée qu'il y ait des loups à la Push, d'ailleurs Jacob m'en avait sans le vouloir touché un mot lorsqu'il m'avait dévoilé le secret des Cullen. Peux être que Jacob en était un lui-même.

Noël et le jour de l'an étaient passé, je m'étais rendu à la villa ces jours là pour souhaiter de bonnes soirées à ma famille d'adoption car quoi qu'il arrive j'avais toujours une pensée pour eux. J'avais tellement eu de mal à partir le jour de noël que j'en étais arrivé en retard pour le diner. Sue ne m'avait rien dit et avait empêchée Charlie de me réprimander.

La soirée de noël fut agréable Charlie avait invité les Black et Jacob m'avait présenté ses excuses. Il m'avait offert un bracelet en cuire, qui passait au milieu d'un loup taillé dans du bois. J'en était dorénavant sure, Jacob faisait partit de la meute dont le livre de Carlisle parlait.

J'avais été gâtée, Charlie et Sue m'avait offert un ordinateur portable en me disant que ce serait plus simple pour mes cours et surtout pour ma rentrée prochaine. Seth, lui, m'avait offert un coffret avec des pierres de massage et de l'huile chauffante, il avait rajouter un petit mot où il était écrit :

_Pour tes moments de relaxation _

_en espérant que tu trouves vite quelqu'un pour te faire du bien, _

_en attendant, ne te gène pas si tu veux me masser, ma porte est toujours ouverte grande sœur ! ! ! _

J'adorais Seth, c'était le petit frère que je n'avais jamais eu, on était devenu assez complice et son mot me fit rire, cependant je le cachais rapidement car je ne voulais pas que Jake réponde qu'il voulait bien s'occuper de moi. Depuis notre dispute, il n'avait rien tenté et je l'en remerciais mais je ne voulais surtout pas tenter le diable.

Leah, la fille de Sue devait revenir d'ici la fin du mois de Janvier, je partagerais donc ma chambre avec celle-ci. À ce que m'avait raconté Seth, sa sœur était quelqu'un de joyeux et très agréable à vivre, je sais qu'il l'aimait beaucoup et qu'elle lui manquait. Il adorait la taquiner et je dois dire que ces dernier temps c'est à moi qu'il réservait ses supercheries, et le pire c'est que je ne m'en plaignais pas, j'adorais çà.

J'espère que nous serons complice, et que tout ce passera bien, en même temps je vois pas trop pourquoi il y aurait un problème.

On était à la fin du mois de Janvier le 27 pour être précise, un samedi, et comme chaque semaine je pris la direction de la villa, je n'avais même plus à jouer la comédie en faisant croire que je courais, car Charlie était tellement content de me voir bien qu'il me laissait faire ce que je voulais sans jamais rien me demander.

Comme chaque fois je faisais le tour de la villa en souhaitant une bonne journée à chacun de ses anciens occupants, dès fois je pensais être folle mais c'était ma façon à moi de prendre le dessus sur la vie. La dernière pièce étant toujours celle d'Edward, je pensais tout le temps à lui. Aujourd'hui il me restait 2 bouquins à lire et je dois dire que j'appréhendais de les finir car ensuite je n'aurais plus rien à me mettre sous la dent.

Le premier était d'Augustin Calmet et datait de 1751 « _Dissertation sur les revenants en corps, les excommuniés, les oupires ou vampires, brucolaques »,_ çà ressemblait plus à un livre de littérature, je feuilletais quelques pages et tombais sur une missive

****

« Lettre d'un fort honnête homme et fort instruit de ce qui regarde les revenants »

« Mon cher cousin,

Vous souhaitez être informé au juste de ce qui se passe en Hongrie au sujet de certains revenants, qui donnent la mort à bien des gens en ces pays là. Je puis vous en parler savamment, car j'ai été plusieurs années dans ces quartiers là, et je suis naturellement curieux.

J'ai ouï en ma vie raconter une infinité d'histoires ou prétendues telles, sur les esprits et les sortilèges, mais de mille, à peine ai je ajouté foi à une. On ne peut être trop circonspect sur cet article, sans courir le risque d'en être trop dupe. Cependant il y a certains faits si avérés qu'on ne peut dispenser de les croire.

Quant aux revenants de Hongrie voici comment la chose s'y passe. Une personne se trouve attaquée de langueur, perd l'appétit, maigrit à vue d'œil, et au bout de huit ou dix jours, quelquefois quinze, meurt sans fièvre ni aucun symptôme que la maigreur et le dessèchement.

On dit en ce pays là que c'est un revenant qui s'attache à elle et lui suce le sang. De ceux qui sont attaqués de cette maladie, la plupart croient voir un spectre blanc qui les suit partout, comme l'ombre fait corps.

Lorsque nous étions en quartier chez les Valaques dans le Banat de Temesvar, deux cavaliers de la compagnie dont j'étais cornette, moururent de cette maladie et plusieurs autres, qui en étaient encore attaqués en seraient morts de même, si un caporal de notre compagnie n'avait fait cesser la maladie en exécutant le remède que les gens du pays emploient pour cela.

Il est des plus particuliers et quoique infaillible, je ne l'ai jamais lu dans aucun rituel. Le voici : On choisit un jeune garçon qui est d'âge à n'avoir jamais fait œuvre de son corps, c'est a dire qu'on croit vierge. On le fait monter à poil sur un cheval entier qui n'a jamais sailli, et absolument noir, on le fait promener dans le cimetière et passer sur toutes les fosses ; celle où l'animal refuse de passer, malgré force coups de cravache qu'on lui délivre, est réputée remplie de Vampires ; on ouvre cette fosse, et l'on y trouve un cadavre aussi gras et aussi beau que si c'était un homme heureusement et tranquillement endormi ; on coupe le col du cadavre d'un coup de bêche, dont il sort un sang des plus beaux et des plus vermeils et en quantité.

On jurerait que c'est un homme des plus sains et des plus vivants qu'on égorge. Cela fait, on comble la fosse, et on peut compter que la maladie cesse et que tout ceux qui en étaient attaqués recouvrent leurs forces petit à petit, comme gens qui échappent d'une longue maladie et qui ont été exténués de longue main. »

****

J'étais impressionnée par ce que je lisais, ce livre était rempli de lettres et autres correspondances que les hommes s'échangeaient au 18ème siècle, et relataient toutes de faits extraordinaire, qui étaient du à des monstres. La chair de poule s'empara de moi, j'avais vraiment de la chance d'être tombée sur des gentils vampires. Ce livre me flanquait la frousse je ne voulais pas lire ce genre de choses, les vampires d'aujourd'hui étaient qu'en même plus discret et ne décimaient pas une famille entière. Enfin pas que je sache.

Le dernier livre était noir, la couverture de celui-ci était épaisse et reliée de part en part, il dégageait quelque chose de mystique, comme un livre de magie. Le titre était écrit en lettre d'or et il n'y avait ni auteur ni date. « Le Livre de Nod ».

Ce livre m'obsédait, c'était le premier que je voulais lire, mais je ne pus m'y résoudre, au fond de moi je savais que je devais attendre, attendre le bon moment pour le lire, c'était étrange. Et nous y voilà il ne restait que lui. Qu'allais-je découvrir dans ce fameux « Livre de Nod ».

Après mettre confortablement installée entre les coussins du fauteuil de mon amour, je commençais ma lecture :

****

**Adam et Lilith**

Dieu acheva tout le travail au septième jour. Au sixième, l'Éternel créa Adam et sa première femme : Lilith. D'un cœur remplit de Mal et de putréfaction, Lilith fût exilée par le Seigneur et se fit interdire le droit d'enfanter la progéniture de l'Homme. Le Seigneur l'a bannie hors Eden et l'enfonça dans les terres de Nod, à l'orient. Adam eut pour deuxième femme Ève, avec qui, il assura sa descendance connue à ce jour.

Adam et Ève eurent deux fils, Caïn et Abel. Tous deux voulurent offrir à Dieu un présent pour lui montrer leur amour. Caïn était cultivateur et Abel, gardien de brebis. Le premier offrit au Seigneur, les fruits de la terre durement cultivés. Quant au deuxième, il offrit lui aussi à Dieu des prémices de ses bêtes et leur graisse. Le Seigneur tourna son regard vers Abel et son offrande, mais il détourna son regard de Caïn et de la sienne.

Caïn en fut très irrité et son visage fut abattu. Il parla à son frère Abel et, lorsqu'ils furent aux champs, Caïn attaqua son frère et le tua. Le Seigneur lui dit : "Où est ton frère Abel ?" - "Je ne sais, répondit-il. Suis-je le gardien de mon frère ?" - "Qu'as-tu fait ? reprit-il. La voix du sang de ton frère crie du sol vers moi. Tu es maintenant maudit du sol qui a ouvert la bouche pour recueillir de ta main le sang de ton frère. Quand tu cultiveras le sol, il ne te donnera plus sa force. Tu seras errant et vagabond sur la terre."

Caïn dit au Seigneur : " Ma faute est trop lourde à porter. Si tu me chasses aujourd'hui de l'étendue de ce sol, je serai caché à ta face, je serai errant et vagabond sur la terre, et quiconque me trouveras me tuera." Le Seigneur lui dit : " Eh Bien! Si on tue Caïn, il sera vengé sept fois." Le Seigneur mit un signe sur Caïn pour que personne ne puisse le frapper. Caïn s'éloigna de la présence du Seigneur et habita dans la pays de Nod à l'orient d'Éden.

**Le Premier Vampire**

Alors, Caïn erra en Nod. Seul et vagabond comme promis il décida d'aller chez sa tante Lilith. Il prit refuge chez elle, pendant ce temps la rumeur disait qu'il aurait été approcher par les trois anges: Uriel, Raphaël, Michaël. Chaque ange expliqua à Caïn qu'il lui suffisait de demander pardon a Dieu pour que son exil prenne fin. Chaque fois il refusa, et c'est petit à petit qu'il serait devenu le Premier Vampire. Avec l'assistance de Lilith, il apprit les habilités et l'art que l'on nomme "Disciplines", et la quitta lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus rien a apprendre d'elle.

Pour un temps indéterminé, Caïn attendit, misérablement et seul dans les terres, jusqu'au soir où il arriva jusqu'à une demeure habitée par des hommes.

La Première Cité, une merveille de l'antiquité. Vraisemblablement, il est difficile de combattre sa grandeur - Probablement une ville primitive entourée de murs - mais pour Caïn se fut le premier contact avec l'homme depuis plusieurs années. Le peuple, fasciné par les pouvoirs de Caïn, en fit leur roi, et Caïn en fut ravi. Les années passèrent et la solitude rongeait le nouveau roi. Il fut la proie de l'une des plus grandes raisons de Transformation : La Compagnie. Plusieurs choses changèrent à partir de ce moment, particulièrement cette dernière.

Même si son Child tentait de tuer tous les autres, malgré qu'il avait lui-même tué son frère, il persista a n'en créer trois - Enoch (le nom de la cité), Zillah et Irad, selon l'histoire. Ils devinrent la Deuxième Génération. Cette arrangement fût agréable jusqu'au jour où les trois voulurent leur propre progéniture. Ils transformèrent sans penser, jusqu'à ce qu'Enoch en soit presque envahit. Les humains et les vampires vivaient côte à côte, mais les hommes étaient là pour servir les vampires, non pour cohabiter avec eux.

Vint alors le Grand Déluge (le même que celui de Noé) qui ravagea plusieurs mortels et un nombre de vampires trop faibles. Lorsque les eaux disparurent enfin, personne ne pouvait imaginer ce qui ce produisit ensuite.

Caïn fuit ses propres petits-enfants. Il croyait que le Déluge était la punition du Seigneur pour avoir Transformer. Il décida de ne pas se soumettre à la tentation et ne voulut pas être retrouvé. Ceux qui le trouvèrent, décidèrent de le laisser à sa solitude. Lorsqu'il quitta sa progéniture, la Troisième Génération, connu sous le nom d'Antédiluvien pour avoir survécu au Déluge, élimina la Deuxième Génération.

La cité d'Enoch fut détruit, mais peu de temps après une nouvelle ville fut érigée. Appelée aujourd'hui la Deuxième Cité. Les mortels, déroutés sans roi, placèrent leurs enfants au pouvoir. Ce ne fut pas le bon choix. Lorsque le temps fut propice, les Antédiluviens débutèrent un combat entre eux, plaçant leur propre progéniture sur le trône des autres. La guerre fit rage, les mortels furent tués et bientôt la cité tomba. Ses marques furent le commencement de la Jyhad. Malédiction de Uriel sur Caïn pour avoir créer des Pro géniteurs lorsque ça lui était interdit.

Parce qu'il n'était pas présent, cela ne voulait pas dire que Caïn ne portait pas attention à ses petits-enfants. La Légende raconte que c'est pour ses actes affreux que le fondateur des Nosferatu est devenu affreux et que Malkav devient fou par ses rumeurs sur Caïn. Dès que la Troisième Génération fut consciente de la présence de la Jyhad, ils furent plus prudents pour les centaines d'années à avenir.

Après la destruction de la Deuxième Cité, plusieurs vampires décidèrent de se disperser sur la Terre. Les vampires de la Troisième Génération enfantèrent, ceux de la Quatrième enfantèrent ceux de la cinquième et au fil du temps nous avons pu compter, aujourd'hui, la Treizième Génération. Mais bien des choses se sont produites durant ce temps, surtout à l'époque de l'Age des Ténèbres.

**L'âge des Ténèbres**

S'étant propagé sur la Terre et jouant en maîtres et même en dieux, les Kindred s'étaient mis en tête qu'ils étaient les dirigeants de la Terre. L'image classique du Vampire dans son château du haut de la colline dans les monts Carpates, qui effrayait le petit village situé plus bas, existait. Diriger en maître était leur idée, mais un jour dans le village de Prague en Bohême, on vit le début du refus à cet esclavage et les mortels se mirent à tuer les quelques vampires de la région. Puis comme une lèpre maudite, le mouvement se répandit. L'église Catholique les encouragèrent, et peu à peu, on vit naître ce que l'histoire a nommé : Inquisition et les chasseurs de sorcières.

Ses fanatiques anti-supernaturels furent l'objet de plusieurs massacres de véritables créatures de la nuit. Les loup-garous, les vampires, les sorciers et sorcières disparurent rapidement de la surface de la terre. Les guerres entre l'Inquisition et les forces des Ténèbres étaient violentes et sanglantes, mais les mortels plus nombreux avaient le dessus.

Trop facilement reconnaissables, les vampires furent les plus nombreux à disparaître. Il suffisait d'entrer dans une ville et de demander où les créatures se cachaient et la population répondait aussitôt : "Vampire? Il est en haut de la colline, il nous terrorise depuis des années". Trop visibles, les vampires tinrent une réunion d'urgence. La solution fut la discrétion ou la Tradition de la Mascarade. Cette règle consiste à ne jamais révéler aux mortels, notre véritable nature, de cacher nos pouvoirs, de faire en sorte que l'homme oublie que les vampires ont vécu un jour.

Certains Kindred s'y opposèrent, prétendant que les hommes étaient leur nourriture et qu'ils se devaient de les dominer. Une ligne fut tracée dans le rang des vampires, le groupe désirant se dissimuler de l'Humanité prit le nom de Volturis, axée sur les 6 Traditions Vampiriques (dont la Mascarade), sur une hiérarchie basée sur le respect des Générations (le plus vieux domine et plus fort domine). Ceux qui s'opposèrent prirent le nom de nomade. Un membre du clan Tzimisce prit alors racine dans le folklore européen : Vlad Tempes mieux connu son le surnom de Dracula. Les Anarchistes vivèrent difficilement leur "liberté" et, avec le temps tout semblait identique aux boucheries catholiques. Certains décidèrent de prendre la voix du silence tout comme les Volturis, mais ne voulait point suivre l'idée du respect des Générations: celui qui doit régner est celui qui est capable de l'être, et non le plus vieux. Ainsi, naît le trio des rois : Marcus, Caïus et Aro.

Encore à ce moment, certains refusèrent de prendre ce chemin de fuite et aujourd'hui ces anarchistes ne sont presque plus présents en ce monde, car ils ont apprit à se cacher.

**Le Monde Aujourd'hui**

Les Volturis sont les dirigeant des vampires, ils font leur possible pour garder leur nature secrète aux yeux des humain et cela dans le monde entier. Ils occupe maintenant la ville de Volterra en Italie. La plus part des vampires sont nomades mais certain forme des clans. D'autres ont troqué le sang humain par du sang animal. Lorsqu'on fait référence aux vampires, on fait allusion aux Volturis. Quant aux nomades, ils sont située un peu partout dans le monde, sans être trop étendue. Mais les Volturis ne sont pas les bons vampires. Ils sont aussi sournois que les nomades, ils sont aussi violent avec les mortels que les nomades peuvent l'être. Ils sont présent pour protéger les vampires du fléau de l'Humanité, mais ne cherche nullement à protéger les hommes de ceux-ci. Qui s'en soucis...

L'Inquisition, apprit à se dissimuler, afin d'assurer sa subsistance, car celle-ci s'est fait haïr de l'Homme pour cause de ses abus de pouvoir. Lorsque le surnaturel se dissipa, l'Église, symbole de foi et d'autorité suprême, se mit à chercher des coupables. Pour éliminer les indésirables et amasser leurs richesses, l'Inquisition se donna le droit de tuer les pauvres et certains barons en se donnant comme motif que ces gens étaient atteints d'hérésie (possédé par le démon). De ce fait, ils commencèrent à se faire attaquer et maudire à leur tour pour leurs actes du passé, condamnant des innocents aux bûchers pour le bonheur des autres. Ils se cachèrent donc, pour mieux chasser ce qu'ils savaient bien en vie (les vampires). Inutile de montrer des preuves de leur existence à l'Humanité car celle-ci resterait aveugle.

**Le nouveau Monde**

Comme chaque mouvement tyrannique, l'autorité et les convictions des rois seront un jour remis en questions, une prophétie raconte que l'élu doté d'un pouvoir unique donnera pour la première fois de l'histoire naissance à une nouvelle espèce de vampire. »

****

J'étais soufflée, par la complexité de ce monde, et en même temps étonnée que cet ouvrage soit une sorte de bible, à l'instar de la bible pour les catholiques ou du Coran pour les musulmans. Mais une chose est sure, je comprends mieux leurs craintes vis à vis de moi, mais surtout pourquoi Edward est partit. Eux, les Cullen se soucient de l'humanité, c'est pour cela qu'ils réussissent à vivre parmi nous, malgré qu'ils tiennent tout de même une distance. Edward pensait que j'étais constamment en danger et il ne le supportait pas, mais qu'importe je n'aurais jamais pu m'éloigner de lui.

Cette séance de lecture m'avait épuisée, je m'assoupis donc et partie aux pays des rêves rejoindre mon ange.

**Pensez à me laisser votre avis sur ce chapitre.... dans le prochain vous découvrirez Leah et un POV notre Cullen mystère...**

**Bises**

**Eki**


	4. La rencontre

Bonsoir ! ! ! nouveau chapitre avec l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage mais aussi le POV d'un Cullen.....

pensez à laisser un commentaire çà fait toujours plaisir et çà motive à aller plus vite

donc un grand merci à nat, bebe8669, misiri-addict et cathou pour vos reviews

Grand merci aussi à ma gentille Galinette qui corrige mes fautes jusqu'à minuit et me supporte presque tous les jours.... et oui les idées se travaillent au fur et à mesure....

**bises à tous **

**4/ LA RENCONTRE**

Il faisait doux, j'étais avec Edward dans notre clairière, un sentiment de bien être parcourrait tout mon corps, nous étions enfin réunis, il avait ce sourire en coin qui me faisait tant craquer, il semblait heureux et moi j'étais au paradis.

Tout à coup je m'éveillais en sursaut, ce n'était qu'un rêve, un doux rêve, mais qui laisse un goût amer, j'aurais voulu rester dans mes songes, rester avec lui. Il me manquait terriblement.

Mon portable vibrait à côté de moi, et oui je m'étais mise à la page, sous les ordres de Charlie. Je me souviens encore de son monologue : « Bella, je veux bien te laisser toute la liberté dont tu as besoin, j'ai totalement confiance en toi et en tes choix, mais part pitié laisse moi t'offrir un téléphone mobile que tu puisses me joindre à tout moment du jour ou de la nuit et que je puisse en faire de même, j'ai eu trop peur la dernière fois » Il avait dit la fin de sa phrase le plus rapidement possible de peur de me faire du mal.

Charlie était devenu attentionné avec moi, même si il était toujours Charlie et qu'il ne s'attardait pas. Je suis sure que Sue était la raison de ce changement. J'adore cette femme, c'est vraiment une mère pour moi, enfin après Renée et Esmée bien sur.

Les vibrations de mon téléphone s'étaient arrêtées, je m'emparai de celui-ci assez rapidement et regardais qui avait essayé de me joindre. Seth, mon petit clown de frère, j'appuyais donc sur rappel.

« Bella c'est toi? »

« Andouille qui veux-tu que ce soit! »

« Je sais pas moi, un loup, un vampire, Mégane Fox? »

« Mais bien sur, et qu'est ce-que je ferais avec tout ce joli monde ? »

« Bah... pour le loup ou le vampire, je dirais que tu attires les problèmes et pour Mégane Fox c'est juste un fantasme! »

« Ha! les jeunes et leurs hormones! »

« Hey! t'as pas le droit de dire ça. » Là, je l'avais vexé et j'adorais ça.

« Bon, que me vaut ton appel cher petit Seth? »

« Hey, mais t'as pas fini oui! m'appelle pas comme ça sinon je mords ».

« Bon allez qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

« Tu es où ? »

« Je t'en pose moi des questions ? » Là, il commençait à m'énerver.

« C'est bon Bella, c'est juste qu'on devait, je te rappelle, déménager les affaires de Leah dans ta chambre ».

« J'avais complètement oublié, j'arrive dans 10 minutes, à tout de suite! »

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre et raccrochais. Ma journée à la villa était terminée, je ne pourrais pas venir avant samedi prochain et j'en étais triste. Je récupérais la photo de nous, que je déposais à chaque fois à côté de moi, et partis en direction de chez moi. Ma Chevrolet faisait des siennes en ce moment, j'avais peur qu'elle me lâche mais je n'osais pas aller voir Jacob pour lui demander son aide.

J'arrivais tant bien que mal à la maison, Seth était sur le perron et se moquait de moi.

« Bientôt, il va falloir la pousser ta ruine. » Il était mort de rire.

« Bah, en même temps, j'ai pas vraiment les moyens d'avoir mieux gros malin. »

« Demande à Jake de jeter un coup d'œil! Je suis sur qu'en plus, il te demandera rien en échange. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit qu'entre Jacob et moi, c'était un peu tendu. »

« Ça avait pas l'air si tendu à noël, je suis sur que tu te fais des films. »

« Ouais peut être, mais vu comment ça c'est terminé la dernière fois qu'on s'est retrouvé seuls, je crois pas qu'il soit tant disposé que ça à m'aider ».

« Bella arrête ton délire, il sera content de te voir crois-moi, sinon il ne serait pas venu au repas et il ne t'aurait pas offert ceci », il pointait du doigt mon poignet.

J'étais gênée, certes je ne voulais pas de Jacob en tant que petit ami, mais je l'avais toujours considéré comme un frère, et depuis notre dispute nous n'avions plus rien fait ensemble. Heureusement depuis j'avais Seth qui remplissait à merveille sont rôle de petit frère.

« Ok Seth, je capitule, je veux bien aller voir Jacob mais tu viens avec moi s'il te plait ? »

« Il va pas te manger tu sais. »

« Ha ha! je suis morte de rire. »

« C'est bon, arrête de râler je viendrai avec toi! » On aurait dit moi quand Alice me parlait de prochaine séance de shopping, c'était il y a bien longtemps.

« C'est toi qui devrais arrêter de faire ton malheureux puisque de toute façon tu passes tout ton temps libre à la réserve. »

« Je sens que je vais devenir chèvre. Si Leah est en forme, je crois qu'avec c'est deux là je suis pas sorti de l'auberge, elles m'auront à l'usure. » Il marmonnait tout en se dirigeant vers la maison.

« Hey, petit ingrat je t'ai entendu. »

« Bon allez, arrête de bavarder comme une pie sinon, Leah est pas prête de pouvoir dormir dans un lit. »

« Rabat-joie »

« Râleuse »

Après notre petite séance de taquineries, nous avions passé l'après midi à transformer ma chambre, nous avions fait en sorte que chacune d'entre nous puisse avoir son coin à elle. Chacune son bureau, son armoire et bien sur son lit. J'en ai profité pour ranger toutes mes babioles qui trainaient et enlever toute personnalisation de la pièce. Je voulais que Leah se sente chez elle.

Seth m'avait dit que sa sœur aimait tout ce qui est bougie et encens, j'étais donc allée faire quelques achats et j'avais demandé un paquet cadeau pour offrir le tout à ma nouvelle sœur. Aux dires de Sue, Leah était impatiente de faire ma connaissance et se réjouissait d'avoir enfin une sœur avec qui partager des trucs de filles.

Je dois dire que je ne savais pas trop comment je devais prendre cette information. J'espérais juste que ce n'était pas une dingue de shopping.

Une fois la chambre prête, je déposais mon paquet sur le lit de Leah.

« C'est quoi ça ? » Quel curieux.

« Tu es bien curieux dit moi! » Il me regarda avec un air triste et me fit sa moue boudeuse.

« C'est un cadeau pour ma frangine? »

« Oui pourquoi? » Il partait de la chambre presque vexé.

« Non, non pour rien. C'est bon on a fini, tu as plus besoin de moi. » Il était dans le couloir.

« Je rêve ou tu es jaloux? »

« Jaloux ! Moi ! Ça va pas la tête? » Je voyais bien qu'il ne rigolait plus, il boudait vraiment mais je ne comprenais pas trop pourquoi.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Seth ? »

« Rien. » Sa voix était ferme.

« Seth » Je m'approchais de lui et vis ses yeux devenir flous, ses larmes menaçaient de tomber, il tourna la tête quand il s'aperçut que je le regardais.

« Seth, regarde moi. »

« Non » Il cachait son visage.

Je le pris dans mes bras contre son grès.

« Lâche moi » Il se débattait.

« Seth, arrête de faire l'enfant et dis moi ce que tu as. C'est à cause du cadeau pour Leah? » Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et me serra fort contre lui, il pleurait.

« C'est juste...sniff... que.... sniff..... j'ai peur..... que.... sniff.... je veux.... pas.... sniff... que tu m'oublies....sniff » Il sanglotait tout contre moi et là, je dois dire que je ne m'y attendais pas. Il avait été là pour moi et il croyait que j'allais l'oublier, mais pourquoi?

« Seth, explique moi parce que là je comprends pas. » Il se calmait petit à petit, je lui caressais les cheveux.

« Bah, comme il va y avoir Leah... sniff bah tu passeras plus de temps avec elle qu'avec moi et j'ai peur que tu veuilles plus partager de moment avec moi. » Mais quel idiot! Il pensait que j'allais le délaisser pour sa sœur!

« Merci d'avoir une si piètre opinion de moi. »

« C'est pas ça, mais... » Il essayait de se défendre, on s'était beaucoup attaché l'un a l'autre.

« Il y a pas de mais qui tienne, alors écoute moi bien et je ne le répèterais pas. Leah vient parmi nous mais elle a beaucoup de travail donc on se verra très peu. Ensuite tu le sais, j'ai bientôt des examens qui me permettront de valider mon semestre et ainsi, de postuler dans une université du pays. J'aurais forcement moi aussi moins de temps, mais une chose est sure, c'est que je ferais mon possible pour passer le plus de temps possible avec toi andouille. Donc cesse de pleurer et fais moi un câlin. »

Il me serrait fort contre lui.

« Tu sais en septembre je ne serais plus là, je serais sur un campus et je ne pourrais surement pas rentrer avant les vacances, donc il va falloir te faire à cette idée. Seth je t'aime comme mon frère de sang et je serais toujours là pour toi, ne l'oublie jamais. »

Il me fit un grand sourire.

« Moi aussi je t'aime comme ma propre sœur. »

« Les enfants ??? » Sue venait de rentrer de son atelier peinture et je dois dire qu'elle était douée.

« On est là on arrive! »

« Pas un mot sur mes larmes hein Bella? »

« Pas un mot promis, mais file te passer de l'eau froide avant de descendre, je couvre tes arrières. » Nous rîmes en cœur.

Nous avions passer la soirée tous les 4, les lasagnes de Sue étaient à tomber, les miennes faisaient pale figure à côté. Ensuite, nous avions joué au Uno et je dois dire que soit Seth triche, et je ne sais pas comment, soit c'est vraiment un bon joueur, mais en tout cas il a gagné 9 parties sur 10, c'est Sue qui a gagné l'autre. Autant dire que les Swan avaient été mis à mal.

On était lundi et Leah arrivait ce matin. Sue était excitée comme une puce: revoir sa fille après 4 ans d'absence. Je ne sais pas comment Leah avait fait pour tout laisser derrière elle. Ok, ses études étaient très importantes pour elle et je dois dire que ces dernières semaines, j'ai eu un aperçu de ce qu'est le travail acharné.

Moi aussi, j'en bavais. Je n'avais trouvé que cela pour me divertir, les études. Je voulais partir à l'autre bout du pays dans une des plus prestigieuses universités, je voulais fuir Forks, devenir quelqu'un, vivre, mais une partie de moi voulait rester, au cas où il reviendrait, il me manquait.

Même si mon cœur était toujours un trou béant, celui-ci me faisait tout de même moins souffrir. Je devais avancer pour lui car il me l'avait demandé, je ne voulais pas le décevoir, mais j'avais toujours espoir qu'un jour où l'autre nous serions enfin réunis.

Les études, mon échappatoire... Le proviseur était confiant quant à ma candidature pour entrer dans l'Ivy league. J'aurais aimé aller à Harvard, c'était la plus prestigieuse école, mais surtout, c'était là-bas qu'il avait eu son premier diplôme de médecine, d'ailleurs, je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi il ne travaillait pas avec Carlisle.

Vers 10h la voiture de Charlie s'arrêta devant la maison, Seth descendit les escaliers à toute allure et couru dehors, pour ma part, courir dans les escaliers, c'était plutôt à éviter donc je rejoignais la petite bande dehors. Leah était une jeune femme très belle, la peau mate, de grand yeux verts qui contrastaient avec son teint, son visage était magnifique, on aurait dit Pocahontas. Grande, fine, j'avais honte d'être si banale.

Sue embrassait sa fille, Seth la taquinait déjà, quant à Charlie, il était un peu en retrait. Sue me faisait signe de la main pour que je les rejoigne.

« Viens Bella, que je présente mon grand bébé! »

« Bah ça commence bien, pour des présentations, t'aurais au moins pu éviter le mot bébé, tu crois pas? » Leah avait les mains sur les hanches et regardait sévèrement sa mère.

« Tu lui manques, elle y peut rien et moi elle m'appelle son poussin alors te plains pas. »

« Bon allez je me lance, enchantée de faire ta connaissance Bella, en plus je crois que nous allons partager ta chambre mais tu sais si tu préfères je dors avec Seth. » elle avait dit ça d'une traite et m'avait serrée dans ses bras.

« Hey, je veux pas moi ! »

« Toi on t'a rien demandé! » cingla Leah.

« Non, non Leah tu ne me déranges pas le moins du monde, nous avons déjà préparé la chambre avec le petit poussin. » Tous se mirent à rire sauf ce malheureux Seth qui fit sa moue boudeuse.

« Maman, elles m'embêtent! » Il était parti se cacher derrière Sue ce qui nous plia en deux, on aurait dit un gosse de 10 ans.

« Mon pauvre Charlie, je crois que tu vas regretter de nous avoir tous accepté ici. »

« Mais non, c'était trop calme ici et ça va faire du bien à Bella d'avoir du monde. »

« Bah, vas-y, dis tout de suite que je ne suis pas sociable! »

« Mais non Bella! » Je faisais semblant de partir vexée.

« Bella, excuse moi. »

« C'est bon Charlie je rigole! » Je partais en courant pour suivre mon frère et ma nouvelle sœur, sans oublier de tirer la langue à Charlie qui fut surpris de mon geste puéril.

Après que nous ayons fait le tour du rez-de-chaussé avec Leah, Sue demanda à son fils un coup de main pour préparer le diner et m'invita à faire découvrir l'étage à sa fille. J'étais un peu impressionnée par ma compagne de chambre, elle avait l'air si mystérieuse, comme si revenir ici lui pesait.

« Voilà, c'est ma... notre chambre, excuse moi je n'ai pas encore l'habitude. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis déjà mal à l'aise de m'incruster ici. » Elle semblait vraiment gênée.

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela, ta mère et ton frère vivent avec nous, il est normal que tu en fasses autant. »

Le silence s'installa entre nous, nous étions toujours dans le couloir et elle regardait au loin à travers la fenêtre. Tout à coup, j'eus un pincement au cœur, car je n'avais pas imaginer cette éventualité.

« Leah, tu es contre la relation qu'ont ta mère et mon père ? » J'étais mal à l'aise, j'attendais sa réponse avec une boule au ventre, heureusement celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre.

« Non, bien sur que non Bella, que vas tu imaginer ? Mon père est mort et au contraire je suis heureuse que ma mère ait refait sa vie, en plus ton père à l'air de quelqu'un de bien, il comble ma mère et en plus il s'occupe de mon frère, sans oublier qu'il m'offre par la même occasion une sœur, mais.... » elle laissa sa phrase en suspend et je vis des larmes dans ses yeux.

« Leah, ca va ? Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas mais si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un je suis là. » Une larme coula le long de sa joue, je ne savais plus quoi faire.

Dans un élan de courage je m'avançais vers elle et lui tendis les bras, elle hésita quelques secondes puis se jeta contre moi, peu habituée à ce genre de démonstration. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Leah relâcha mon étreinte avec un faible sourire.

« Excuse moi Bella, je ne sais pas se qu'il m'a prit, je ne suis pas une pleurnicheuse mais... » Elle hésitait.

« Quoi que tu me dises, je ne le répèterais pas, tu peux avoir confiance en moi. »

« Je sais Bella, c'est juste que ça me fait bizarre d'être à Forks, tu sais même si c'est vrai que je sois partie pour mes études, il n'y a pas que ça. » Elle paraissait si triste.

« Allez viens que je te montre notre chambre! » Elle me sourit, et me souffla un merci.

Elle fut ravie de mon cadeau et me remercia au moins dix fois, la chambre lui plaisait et j'en étais ravie. Nous avions rangé toutes ses affaires. Sue nous avait gâté pour le repas, crudité, rôti orlof avec gratin dauphinois, et tarte aux pommes. Le repas fut tourné autour de l'arrivée de Leah et de ses études. J'avais ainsi appris qu'elle faisait des études sur l'ADN humain, j'étais épatée. J'avais pris ma douche en premier et mettait glissée dans la chemise d'Edward. Leah me regarda intrigué par ma tenue mais ne dit rien, nous nous embrassâmes pour nous dire bonne nuit. Une fois sous les draps, la photo de mon ange sous l'oreiller, je me laissais aller.

Ma vie était plus calme, mon cœur était plus calme, ma nouvelle sœur semblait meurtrie, mais ce soir encore ma nuit devrait être calme, j'avais hâte de retrouver mon amour, car rêver de lui me donnait l'espoir qu'un jour mes rêves deviennent réalité.

**POV Edward**

Ça va bientôt faire cinq mois que je suis partis, cinq mois que je suis seul sans mon ange, cinq mois que je survie pour anéantir tout danger autour d'elle.

Ce matin j'avais enfin réussi, plus rien ne pourrait faire de mal à ma belle. Plus rien sauf moi peut être, mais non je devais être fort je devais tenir bon, je ne devais pas y retourner, je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier mais il fallait qu'elle m'oublie.

Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait contre moi, je ne voulais pas de ma condition, je ne veux pas de cette immortalité, a quoi sert une vie infinie si c'est une vie remplie de douleur. Durant 80 ans j'ai vu les miens heureux, en couple, avec un but commun, et moi j'ai quoi, je les ai eux oui, mais ils ne peuvent pas vivre constamment avec moi, ils ont besoin d'intimité et il est vrai que mon don n'aide pas.

J'avais enfin trouver mon âme sœur mais elle est humaine et à chaque moment passé ensemble, le risque de lui faire du mal augmentait. Bella était une torture pour moi, son sang m'appelait à chaque instant mais mon amour pour elle était plus fort que cet infâme besoin. Je l'aimais pour elle, sa voix, son odeur, son visage, ses courbes harmonieuses, sa maladresse, son goût du risque. Elle n'a jamais vraiment été effrayée par ma nature.

C'est un petit bout de femme extraordinaire, mais jamais elle ne pourra devenir mienne. Je m'y refuse, je ne veux pas lui prendre son âme, j'aurai trop peur que comme moi, elle n'accepte pas sa condition et qu'elle me le reproche. Je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de lui faire ça.

Plus je regardais le bucher devant moi et plus je ne voulais pas de cette vie pour mon amour. J'avais réussi à attraper Victoria et je l'avais tuée. Elle ne sera plus là pour importuner ma douce. Laurent, lui, je l'avais déjà eu il y a quelque mois de cela mais je dois dire que ces deux là m'ont donné du fil à retordre, ils ont joué à cache cache avec moi, m'emmenant au fin fond du Mexique.

Pour la dixième fois depuis ce matin, mon téléphone vibra, Alice, encore et toujours mon lutin de sœur. Qu'est ce qu'elle me voulait encore? Me dire de revenir, qu'Esmée était malheureuse sans moi, que tout le monde m'en voulait. Ça je le savais déjà, et ça me rongeait, mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne voulais pas revenir avec eux. Qu'ils me voient triste, qu'ils me disent d'aller la retrouver, ou encore que j'entende leur pitié ou leurs reproches. C'était au dessus de mes forces.

En même temps je devrais décrocher, c'est bizarre qu'elle insiste autant, il est peut être arrivé quelque chose à Bella.

Pitié dite moi qu'elle n'a rien, je me décidais.

« Alice ? » Ma voix était plus que rauque, je n'avais pas parlé depuis ce matin.

_«_ Edward, je t'appelle à propos de Bella et ne m'interrompt pas je t'en pris je sais que tu ne veux pas nous parler mais s'il te plait écoute moi jusqu'au bout. »

Qu'est ce qu'il se passait, je n'aimais pas du tout l'intonation de sa voix, mais à sa demande je ne dis rien et me contentais de l'écouter.

« Je suis vraiment désolée mais je suis retournée à Forks, je ne la voyais plus. N'ai crainte, elle ne m'a pas vu, je suis rassurée et je sais pourquoi mes visions la concernant sont faussées, je sais que tu ne voulais pas que je la surveille mais je n'y peux rien, elle est comme ma sœur quoi que tu penses ou que tu veuilles. Je la sais en sécurité mais j'ai peur. Edward je t'en supplie il faut que tu arrêtes tout ça.

Des montagnes de problèmes se sont élevées autour d'elle, et pourtant elle est toujours restée près de toi. Tes mensonges et ta colère ont détruit ses rêves, elle est jeune, mais elle est forte, Bella est seule et supporte sa peine, elle n'a plus de repère, elle ne pense plus qu'à toi.

Pourquoi, pourquoi tu fais tout s'écrouler sous tes pas, jamais le bonheur ne t'avait entouré de ses bras. Conduis toi comme un homme Edward, et retourne à ses côtés. Personne ne peut mieux qu'elle te comprendre. Edward elle se traîne, elle risque de partir sur une mauvaise voie, voir pire pour un autre. Un jour elle sera tienne, n'oublie pas, tu seras à jamais dans son cœur.

Elle est faite pour toi mais sache que tu la perdras, tu l'as laissée comme ça au lieu de prendre soin d'elle, seule, elle est vraiment mal sans toi.

Tu nous fais tous souffrir, tu nous as obligé à partir loin de Bella, tu n'imagines même pas combien son absence nous pèse, tu m'as retiré ma meilleure amie, tu l'aimes et tu la fais souffrir, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais, si tu n'arranges pas les choses. On t'aime Edward je t'en supplie ouvre les yeux, elle te veut toi malgré ce que tu es, malgré notre monde, elle veut faire partie de notre famille. Arrête de t'obstiner dans cette voie de torture et sois enfin heureux, pour elle, pour toi, pour vous et aussi pour nous. Je ne supporte plus cette situation et tu peux me croire, même si les autres ne te disent rien ils n'en pensent pas moins. Réfléchis et prends la bonne décision. Je te laisse à tes songes mon frère et j'espère vraiment vous revoir très vite tous les deux. »

« Alice ? »

« Oui? »

« Merci. Je ne te promets rien mais je vais y penser. Dis aux autres et surtout à Esmée que je pense à vous et que je vous aime quoi que vous pensiez de moi. »

« Ce sera fait, je dois te laisser Rose m'attend, à plus tard ».

« Alice ? » Trop tard, elle avait déjà raccroché.

Même si je voulais être seul et souffrir sans déranger personne, je me rendais compte que c'était inutile, tous mes proches étaient mal, et c'était de ma faute, j'ai tout détruit, même l'amour de ma vie vivait dans la douleur.

Qu'avais-je fait ? Je voulais son bien être, qu'elle vive et soit heureuse parmi les siens. Qu'est ce qu'était une vie éternelle contre la joie de vivre intensément chaque moment, car un jour ou l'autre tout peut disparaître, avoir des enfants, vieillir, mourir, avoir une âme.

J'ai tellement vu Rosalie souffrir de sa condition, pas un jour ne passe sans qu'elle regrette de ne jamais pouvoir donner naissance au fruit de son amour. Elle donnerait tout ce qu'elle a pour redevenir humaine, elle serait prête à quitter Emmett pour cela. Je ne voulais pas de cette vie pour ma Bella.

Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, je suis complètement perdu, je l'aime plus que tout je voudrais être avec elle pour l'éternité, mais une part de moi refuse qu'elle perde son âme pour moi. Je suis un monstre, j'aurais dut partir dès le premier jour où je l'ai vu. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne me suis pas enfui ? Pourquoi je fais souffrir ceux que j'aime ?

POURQUOI ! ! ! ! ! ! ! j'avais explosé le rocher sur lequel j'étais assis, j'étais entouré de poussière et de gravats,

De colère je me mis à courir à travers les bois et les forêts du pays, heureusement pour moi il faisait nuit, je devais trouver une solution. Je la désirais, je voulais la serrer dans mes bras, je voulais l'aimer.

« Bella mon amour je te promets de trouver une solution pour nous réunir, je te le jure, tu es ma vie maintenant et je ne suis rien sans toi, je t'aime tant. » La fin de ma phrase n'était que murmure, il faillait que je réfléchisse, que je fasse un choix.

**Pensez à me donner votre avis même en quelques mots çà fait toujours plaisir !!!!**


	5. 5 Saint Valentin

Bonsoir tout le monde,

vous avez été 98 à lire mon dernier chapitre.

J'ai même été étonné de voir que j'étais lu en France mais aussi au Canada, en Belgique, au Maroc , en Tunisie, en Guadeloupe et même au Luxembourg.

Je vous en remercie et j'espère que mon histoire vous plait.

**5/ SAINT VALENTIN**

**POV BELLA**

Ma première nuit avec Leah dans ma chambre s'était bien passée, enfin pour moi j'en suis sure puisque je n'ai pas fait de cauchemars mais j'espère que je ne l'ai pas dérangée en bavardant dans mon sommeil.

Sue avait débarqué dans la chambre à 9h en nous disant qu'il faisait beau aujourd'hui et qu'il fallait en profiter. Elle partait avec Seth pour faire des courses. Attablées comme deux princesses dans leur lit nous étions en train de déjeuner**.**

«-Alors cette première nuit à Forks? Son regard me brisa. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

- Ca peut aller, mais tu es un vrai moulin à paroles quand tu dors. Elle me sourit.

« Oups ! J'espère ne pas avoir dit trop de choses gênantes » J'étais sure d'être toute rouge à l'heure qu'il est.

« Rien qui ne sortira de cette chambre, ne t'en fait pas, je pense que finalement on ressent plus ou moins la même chose » Elle m'intriguait.

« Comment ça ? » Elle ne semblait pas vouloir se livrer mais je devais lui tendre la perche.

« C'est compliqué Bella, mais si j'ai bien compris tu as perdu l'amour de ta vie, enfin je veux dire il t'a abandonnée » Des larmes étaient aux bord de mes yeux.

« Bella ne pleure pas je ne juge pas, juste j'interprète ce que j'ai entendu, rien de plus » Une larme m'avait échappée.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle aie une mauvaise impression d'Edward, je voulais qu'elle sache la vérité en omettant bien sur le côté vampire. Une fois mon histoire racontée, elle me souhaita que tout s'arrange. Je voyais bien qu'elle était mal à l'aise, elle se triturait les doigts.

« Leah, tu es là seule qui connaisse mon histoire, je veux que tu saches que tu peux tout me dire ça restera dans ces murs, tu as l'air de souffrir et ça me fait mal » Elle soupira.

« Je sais qu'on ne se connait que depuis hier mais si tu as besoin je suis là, n'hésite pas » Je commençais à me lever pour aller prendre un douche quand je l'entendis fondre en larmes. Que pouvait-elle bien cacher, qu'est-ce qui la rendait malheureuse à ce point.

En apparence elle était si enjouée mais là, son visage était défiguré par le chagrin. Je m'approchais doucement puis je m'assis sur son lit, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, elle me faisait penser à moi il y a quelque temps, ça me déchirait le cœur.

« Bella, sniff... c'est si dur, sniff... pourquoi m'a-t-il fait ça, sniff..., j'ai si mal Bella, sniff... ça fait 4 ans mais je n'y arrive pas, sniff... pas sans lui ». Ses sanglots avaient repris le dessus et j'étais heureuse de savoir que nous étions seules à la maison.

Après l'avoir prise dans mes bras, je la berçais espérant soulager sa peine. Milles et une questions passaient dans ma tête, il y avait un garçon là-dessous, mais je ne comprenais pas le rapport avec Forks. Leah était toujours chez elle, et Seth ne m'a jamais parlé des petits amis de sa sœur. Ok c'est pas forcément ce que l'on raconte à quelqu'un mais quand même c'était bizarre.

« Bella ? » Elle semblait plus calme, malgré le tremblement de sa voix.

« Oui? »

« Bella, est-ce que ça te dérange si je te raconte mon histoire? » La fin de sa phrase n'était que murmure.

« Bien sur que non, je t'écoute. » C'était nouveau pour moi de jouer les confidentes, mais je voulais être là pour elle comme Angéla l'avais été pour moi.

« Personne n'est au courant de ce que je vais te raconter, et tu dois me promettre que ça restera ainsi, quoi que je te dise. » Alors là, elle commençait à me faire vraiment peur, qu'allait-elle m'annoncer.

« Je te le promets. » ma voix tremblait.

« S'il te plait ne me juge pas trop vite, mais surtout je ne veux pas que tu ais pitié de moi, je ne le supporterais pas »

Elle prit une grande inspiration et s'allongea sur le lit, elle regardait le plafond, je décidais de l'imiter. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle commença son récit.

« Comme tu le sais je suis partie de la réserve il y a 4 ans, le lendemain de mes 18 ans, mon départ était prévu depuis un mois, ma mère ne comprenait pas trop ce départ précipité, mais je l'avais rassurée en lui disant que j'avais été acceptée et que je ne voulais pas attendre la fin de l'année scolaire pour partir en France, la Recherche me passionnait et c'était pour moi une trop belle opportunité.

Seulement ce n'était pas la seule raison de mon départ, j'étais enceinte, je portais l'enfant d'un homme qui ne voulait plus de moi, il m'avait quitté une semaine avant que je ne l'apprenne.

Notre relation était restée secrète, cela faisait 2 ans que nous étions ensemble, notre passion commune pour les études nous avaient rapprochés et nos parents n'y voyaient que du feu. Il m'aimait d'un amour sans limite, il était si attentionné, si parfait, jusqu'à ce feu de camp où nous avons rencontré la famille Apala, des cousins d'Embry, un ami de mon frère.

Sam avait à peine posé les yeux sur elle, qu'il avait changé, il était partit en courant dans la forêt. Je ne l'avais pas vu pendant 3 jours, il ne répondait même plus à mes appels. Déjà que nous devions nous cacher lors de réunions de famille, mais là, j'étais impuissante, je ne pouvais rien faire si ce n'est attendre des explications et faire comme si de rien était avec les miens.

Un soir, il était venu me voir prétextant des difficultés avec un devoir de génétique, et il m'avait dit qu'il m'avait toujours aimé, qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son amour s'éteigne un jour et encore moins si subitement mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, qu'il était plus que désolé mais que le destin l'avait voulu ainsi.

C'était l'homme de ma vie, il m'avait clairement quitté pour une autre. Lorsque je me suis rendue compte de ma grossesse, j'ai d'abord eu peur, peur de l'inconnu, d'être mère à 18 ans, mais j'étais tellement accablée par la perte de mon âme sœur, qu'une idée m'est venue. J'avais un peu de lui en moi, j'allais donc garder son enfant, notre enfant, c'était égoïste de ma part mais je voulais vivre avec le fruit de notre amour, même si je ne pouvais plus l'avoir lui.

Je ne voulais rien imposer à personne, j'avais donc sauter sur l'occasion de partir, partir loin, loin de Forks et de mes démons, partir pour vivre avec mon enfant »

J'étais abasourdie par les révélations de Leah, j'en étais sans voix, où était cet enfant si cher à ses yeux, pourquoi n'avait telle rien dit à sa famille, tant de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, mais je n'osais en formuler aucune, elle m'avait ouvert son cœur, je ne pouvais pas lui en demander plus. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Comment si jeune, elle avait fait pour supporter une telle situation. Je l'observais complètement dépassée, perdue. Je devais me reprendre, pour elle, elle avait besoin d'une épaule, pas de pitié.

« Je vois tant de question dans tes yeux Bella, n'ai pas honte je t'en pris c'est normal, laisse moi juste 2 minutes pour reprendre mes esprits »

Je restais sans voix, seulement capable de lui faire un sourire. Et encore je pense que c'était plus une grimace qu'un sourire.

« Tu dois te demander pourquoi je n'ai rien dit à ma mère. J'avais peur, peur de la réaction de mon père. Comment expliquer à mes parents que je m'envoyais en l'air avec mon meilleur ami, dans leur dos pendant qu'ils pensaient que nous travaillons sur nos cours. Comment leur dire qu'on avait été trop pressés pour se protéger. Mon père était très strict, et vu la mentalité des Quilleutes, il y aurait eu la honte sur notre famille. Je ne voulais pas ça, en plus il aurait obligé Sam à m'épouser et je ne pouvais pas lui faire cet affront » Sa voix n'était que murmure, et des larmes coulaient le long de nos joues, j'étais si triste pour elle.

« Quand je suis arrivée en France, j'ai eu du mal à cacher mon état, car les nausées se faisaient trop fréquentes. Ma colocataire Sarah, s'en était vite rendue compte et m'avait conseillé de voir un docteur. J'avais suivit son conseil et pris rendez-vous. On m'apprit que j'étais enceinte de 4 mois, et que le fœtus se développait correctement. Sarah prenait soin de nous, et avait respecté mon choix de ne rien dire à mes parents. J'avais intégré l'école, les cours se passaient bien, j'avais même les meilleurs notes de ma session. Mes heures de libre, je les passais à cajoler mon ventre et ce petit être qui se développait en moi. Un soir .... » Elle eu un tremblement et de grosses larmes chaudes s'échappèrent de ses yeux.

« Excuse moi Bella, c'est plus dur que je ne le pensais » Je lui pris la main et la regarda.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de continuer »

« Si je le dois, je ne peux plus garder ça pour moi, merci Bella, merci d'être là pour moi, tu n'imagines même pas combien tu me soulages » Elle me serra dans ses bras, puis nous reprîmes nos places sur le lit.

« Hormis Sarah je ne m'étais liée d'amitié avec personne, je passais mon temps soit à étudier soit à me reposer. Un soir, Sarah m'a demander de la rejoindre dans un pub pour fêter son permis de conduire qu'elle venait d'avoir, au bout de la 5ème fois. J'avais décidé d'y aller à pied car c'était à peine à 5 minutes de chez nous et j'avais besoin de marcher pour ne pas avoir mal aux jambes. Je marchais dans la rue, j'arrivais à l'intersection où se trouvait le pub, quand tout à coup quelqu'un me bouscula et me fis tomber par terre. La violence du choc, me fis perdre connaissance. Je m'étais réveillée 5h plus tard dans un hôpital avec mon amie à mes côtés. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes et je voyais la culpabilité la ronger. Quelques minutes après mon réveil, un médecin était entré et avait fait sortir Sarah. Il voulait me parler de mon état. J'avais une commotion cérébrale, des bleus, des égratignures, mais je voyais bien qu'il y avait plus que ça. Il avait fini par me dire que j'étais forte, jeune et malgré tout en bonne santé, que le destin en avait voulu ainsi, et que malheureusement j'avais perdu mon enfant. »

Nous étions dans les bras l'une de l'autre, les pleurs nous déchiraient, elle avait mal, très mal à 22 ans elle avait déjà tout perdu: son âme sœur et son enfant. J'étais meurtrie pour elle je ne savais pas comment elle avait fait pour remonter la pente mais j'étais admirative de son courage et de sa volonté. Elle se détacha de moi pour me regarder puis repris.

« J'ai hurlé, hurlé pendant des heures, je voulais mon enfant, mais il n'était plus. Sarah m'avait rejoint et tentait tant bien que mal de me consoler. Elle m'avait raconté que dans ma chute mon ventre et ma tête avaient heurtés violemment le sol, et que déjà avant l'arrivée des secours je perdais beaucoup de sang. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'en remettre et je crois qu'au fond je ne pourrais jamais oublier cette épreuve que m'a fait endurer la vie. Pas un jour ne passe sans que je pense à ce petit être qui pourrait vivre à mes côtés. Je me suis plongée corps et âme dans mes études et me voilà aujourd'hui. Je fais des recherches sur l'ADN dans un des plus grand centre de recherches du monde, je gagne bien ma vie, j'ai des amis, une nouvelle famille, mais il me manque, et il me manquera toujours ce bout de nous. » Elle avait fini sa phrase en s'essuyant les yeux avec sa manche de pyjama. Elle semblait plus sereine.

« Merci Bella, même si rien ne remplacera le vide dans mon cœur, je te remercie d'être là pour moi, je sais que tout ce que je t'ai dit restera entre nous. Je t'aime déjà petite sœur » Elle m'avait prise dans ses bras, mais son étreinte était plus fraternelle.

« Allez Bella on se lève, je crois que tu as une voiture à emmener au garage, et moi j'ai plein de recherches à faire. » Son ton était enjoué, ça faisait plaisir à voir même si je sais qu'elle se forçait à être joyeuse.

« J'espère quand même qu'on pourra passer du temps ensemble ? » dis-je boudeuse.

« On verra si mon emploi du temps me le permet ! » Elle avait dis ça d'une façon si hautaine, que nous riions de bon cœur.

J'avais fini mes devoirs pour les 2 prochaines semaines et entamait mes devoirs supplémentaires lorsque Sue nous demanda de venir manger. Comme à son habitude le repas était plus que copieux. J'avais supplié Seth de m'accompagner voir Jacob pour lui proposer de réparer ma Chevrolet.

Nous arrivâmes à la Push non sans avoir du redémarrer 3 fois. Mon frère se moquait de moi, et moi j'étais toujours mal de demander à Jacob de la réparer. Jacob était dehors on aurait dit qu'il nous attendait.

« Et bah vous en avez mis du temps » Il avait les bras croisés sur les hanches.

« Comment ça? » Je ne comprenais pas.

« Seth m'a dit que vous partiez il y a plus de 30 minutes, il faut pas tout ce temps pour venir jusqu'ici, à moins d'être une tortue ou d'avoir une voiture en panne » Je crois que je vais faire un meurtre.

« Je peux savoir de quoi il parle là ? » Je m'étais retournée vers Seth qui me regardait avec ses yeux de chien battu.

« Bah... euh... » Il m'énervait à rien dire, mauviette.

« Accouche ! »

« Oh et puis mince, tu osais pas lui demander et je sais qu'il devait partir en ville aujourd'hui alors je lui ai dit qu'on devait passer pour lui demander son aide » J'en revenais pas il avait osé me faire ça.

« Bravo la solidarité frangin! » Il leva les bras en l'air et partit, ok sympa et en plus il me lâchait.

« C'est bon Bella n'en fait pas toute une histoire. » Jacob s'avança vers moi.

« Mais... »

« Il n'y a pas de mais, alors passe moi tes clés » Il m'avait pris le trousseau des mains et était déjà au volant.

Il la démarra, ouvrit le capot, passa dessous, dessus, j'avais le tournis rien qu'a le regarder faire. Il était partis chercher sa caisse à outils et s'était mis au travail de suite.

« Jacob, je veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de quoi que ce soit. »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite, je le fais pour t'aider, je n'attends rien en retour. Je veux que tu saches que je ne regrette pas ce qui c'est passé à la plage, bon ok, la gifle en moins. » Il riait.

« Moi je regrette, je regrette d'avoir perdu ton amitié, plus rien n'est comme avant et j'en suis triste. » Je faisais les cent pas autour de la voiture.

« Bella rien a changé, j'ai toujours eu des sentiments très forts pour toi, c'est juste que je me taisais, car tu l'avais choisi lui et pas moi, mais il est partit et je voulais que tu saches. » Il était calme et travaillait sur ma voiture et moi je ne savais pas quoi dire.

Il s'était arrêté et me fixa.

« Tu sais Bella, même si tu ne me vois pas comme l'homme de ta vie, je continuerai à t'aimer car tu verras. Un jour ou l'autre, tu te rendras compte que toi aussi tu as des sentiments plus que fraternels pour moi. Mais en attendant ce jour, je t'aimerai en silence et je serai le meilleur ami que j'ai toujours été pour toi. » Il était déterminé et ça ce voyait.

« Jake, je ne veux pas que tu vives avec un faux espoir, tu... » il ne me laissa pas finir ma phrase.

« Je sais ce que je fais ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi, tu as été claire et je garderai mes distances tant que tu le voudras. Allez viens par là, ça fait trop longtemps que je ne t'ai pas serré dans mes bras. » Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'avais envie de sentir sa chaleur et de retrouver mon meilleur ami, mais j'avais peur que ce soit dur pour lui.

« T'es sur ? » dis-je hésitante.

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de réfléchir qu'il était déjà dans mon dos en train de me serrer contre son torse. Il était chaud, son contact apaisant m'avait manqué, il humait mes cheveux mais je n'osais rien dire. Au bout de quelques minutes nous nous séparâmes et il se remit au boulot. A la tombée de la nuit il avait terminé. Je le remerciais et lui proposais de venir manger avec nous le lendemain midi car je devais faire des lasagnes et il en raffolait.

J'avais retrouvé Seth et nous étions rentrés. Il était fier de lui car Jacob et moi nous étions pardonnés. La soirée avait été calme, nous avions regardé un film Seth, Leah et moi puis nous étions partis nous coucher. Leah m'avait prise dans ses bras et nous nous étions bercées un moment. Elle m'avait murmuré plusieurs merci, tandis que moi je lui répétais inlassablement que c'était normal, que dorénavant nous étions comme des sœurs et que je serais là pour elle. Nous nous étions ensuite glissées sous nos draps et après un dernier bonne nuit, je m'endormis.

Aujourd'hui on était Samedi. Samedi 14 février, le jour de la Saint Valentin, la fête des amoureux. Mais une telle journée séparé de l'amour de votre vie est plus une journée de torture qu'autre chose. Ce matin je devais partir à la villa, ensuite vers midi je devais rejoindre Seth et Jacob à la réserve pour un pique nique et une après midi patinoire... alors là rien n'était moins sur de la façon dont allait se terminer ma journée. Avec un peu de chance je pourrai assister au repas de se soir, ou au pire je finirai au urgence, chose qui m'était pas arrivée depuis longtemps.

Ce soir, on avait prévu de se retrouver entre célibataires et de passer la soirée tous ensemble. C'était en plus l'occasion pour que Leah et Jacob se voient enfin. Car depuis l'arrivée de celle-ci nous n'avions jamais pu faire de trucs tous ensemble. D'ailleurs Leah et Jake ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés sur la réserve, faut dire aussi que Leah était toujours resté enfermée chez elle pour étudier et lors des feux de camps elle n'allait jamais avec les jeunes, elle dinait avec les adultes, puis repartait travailler, enfin c'est ce que tout le monde pensait.

De toute façon, nous étions seuls depuis hier puisque Charlie avait pris des congés pour emmener Sue en week-end à Portland. Ils voulaient visiter les différents sites historiques qui s'y trouvent. Je crois surtout qu'ils avaient besoin d'un peu d'intimité, car une maison avec 3 grands ados n'était pas vraiment l'idéal pour un jeune couple.

En arrivant à la villa, j'avais l'impression que quelque chose avait changé, mais je ne savais pas dire quoi. Je m'étais rendu près du piano et la partition de ma berceuse était sur le pupitre, était-il revenu, je ne pu m'empêcher de l'appeler.

« Edward, Edward tu es là ? » Pas de réponse

J'avais due la placer moi même à cet endroit et je ne m'en souvenais plus, j'étais pathétique. Mais il me manquait et encore plus aujourd'hui, j'avais rêvé de lui toute la nuit, il revenait et me demandait de le pardonner, ce que je faisais sans hésiter. Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve, une pâle copie de mon souhait le plus cher.

J'étais montée dans sa chambre, son canapé et ses coussins m'appelaient, je m'imprégnais de son odeur. Je restais ainsi pendant plus de deux heures, j'étais bien, je me rappelais les moments que nous avions passés ensemble, les bons comme les mauvais, la clairière, notre escapade dans les arbres, la partie de base ball, James, ma presque transformation, le bal, mon anniversaire, son départ. Une larme avait glissé sur ma joue. Malgré toute ma peine, mon cœur ne me faisait plus souffrir autant. Je fus sortis de mes songes par les vibrations de mon portable. Un texto de Seth.

_Hey frangine pense à prendre du coca parce que Jake a oublié._

_Et te perds pas en chemin parce qu'on a soif_

_ton petit frère préféré_

Je secouais la tête et levais les yeux au ciel, forcément ils avaient oublié quelque chose. Je pris mes affaires à la hâte pour partir. Je passais donc à l'épicerie pour récupérer la boisson préférée de mes deux acolytes et quelques accompagnements, chips pour eux et tomates cerises pour moi. A peine j'avais posé les pieds sur la réserve, que les vivres étaient déjà sortis du véhicule, et prêts à être dévorés. Je vivais entouré de goinfres.

Le repas se passa tranquillement, le temps s'était rafraichit, heureusement que j'avais mis mon polaire. Seth voulait qu'on parte patiner de suite car il voulait en profiter au maximum. Personnellement, j'étais moins enthousiaste, surtout quand il s'agissait d'équilibre.

Nous arrivions près du lac lorsque je vis cette magnifique étendu d'eau glaçée. Tout était vert autour et le blanc de la glace contrastait avec le paysage. On se serait cru dans un conte de fée. Les bruits de la nature étaient plus discret, un légère brise nous fouettait le visage, les faibles rayons du soleil faisaient refléter la glace.

Jacob venait de nous rejoindre avec 3 paires de patins, je le regardais avec un peu d'appréhension.

« Allez Bella! On est là il ne t'arrivera rien. Essaye et si tu n'aimes pas tu t'arrêtes » J'étais pas très convaincue, mais j'étais là alors autant essayer. On verra bien.

Je pris tout mon temps pour enfiler les patins, faut dire que les voir s'amuser et faire des pirouettes étaient assez divertissant et rassurant. Je me mis debout mais je dois dire que marcher sur des lames quand on a déjà du mal à tenir debout sur ses pieds c'est pas vraiment facile. Tant bien que mal j'arrivais au bord du lac.

Me voyant hésiter, Seth s'approcha de moi, mais Jacob fut plus rapide et arriva le premier non sans m'éclabousser de glace. Ça commençait bien.

« Hey! Fais attention! T'as faillit me rentrer dedans! »

« Dis pas n'importe quoi je suis sur la glace et toi non, et en plus je te ferais dire que je suis plutôt bon en patin et je ne tombe jamais. » Il avait appuyé sur chaque syllabe du dernier mot.

« Ok, j'avoue j'ai peur. »

« C'est bon Bella. Tu as confiance en moi ? » Il m'avait dit ça tout en tendant la main vers moi.

Malgré les craintes, je me laissais aller et saisis sa main. Il m'approcha doucement du bord du lac et m'encouragea à poser les pieds sur la glace. Je n'étais pas très à l'aise d'une part de tenir en équilibre et d'autre part car ma main était logée dans celle de mon ami.

« Allez maintenant on va essayer d'avancer »Il se plaça derrière moi, je n'osais pas bouger.

Il saisit mes hanches avec douceur et je sentais la chaleur de sa peau réchauffer la mienne. On aurait dit une bouillotte géante.

« Jacob, tu n'as pas de fièvre? »

« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi! J'ai chaud parce que pendant que mademoiselle prenait son temps pour enfiler ses patins, moi j'étais sur la glace à m'amuser. Et puis qui c'est, c'est peut être ta proximité qui me donne chaud. » Là, je piquais un fard et il s'en aperçu.

« C'est bon Bella, je blague. Quoi que. Allez avance doucement un pied, n'essaye pas de marcher, juste de glisser, je te tiens. »

J'étais plutôt douée, nous étions au milieu du lac et débout. La proximité de Jacob me gênait mais en même temps je me sentais apaisée. J'étais bien au chaud contre son corps.

L'après midi s'était bien passée. Je n'étais pas tombée, en même temps j'étais constamment contre Jacob ou Seth. Celui-ci avait trouvé ça drôle d'accélérer et de me faire peur par la même occasion. Jacob nous avait invité à boire un chocolat chaud avant de rentrer.

En partant Jacob m'avait embrassé juste à la commissure des lèvres et m'avait murmuré à l'oreille : « Tu verras un jour au l'autre tu te rendras compte que c'est moi l'homme de ta vie. » Puis il était vite rentré nous disant :

« A tout à l'heure, je vous attends pour huit heures, j'aurais tout préparé. »

Il était 18h quand nous arrivions à la maison. Leah venait de finir ses recherches et nous avions décidé de nous préparer ensemble.

J'étais mal, l'après midi avec Jake n'était peu être pas une bonne idée car je lui donnais de faux espoir. Mon cœur était à Edward et personne ne le remplacera, jamais. Du moins je l'espère. Je ne voulais pas embêter ma sœur avec mes états d'âmes et taisais l'incident d'aujourd'hui.

J'avais mis un chemisier et un jean, avec des bottes cavalières, mes cheveux étaient lâchés. Après tout je n'étais pas en couple je n'avais aucun réel effort à faire. Leah avait la même tenu que moi sauf qu'elle avait préféré une jupe au jeans. Prête à partir nous prîmes la direction de la réserve.

J'étais concentrée sur la route mais mes pensées allaient toutes vers Edward. Qu'aurions nous fait aujourd'hui si nous avions été encore ensemble, j'aurais aimé être avec lui sur ce lac, sentir son corps à lui derrière moi, mais il n'était plus là. Que faisait t-il en se moment ? Avait-il une Valentine ? Pensait-il à moi ? Tant de questions sans réponse qui me déchiraient le cœur. Il me manquait terriblement. Je m'aperçus qu'une larme avait glissé le long de ma joue. Je tentais de l'essuyer discrètement mais Leah l'avait remarqué et avait délicatement posé sa main sur mon genoux et le pressa en signe de soutien.

Leah appréhendait de retourner à la réserve, mais je lui avais assuré que nous resterions chez les Black et que personne devait nous rejoindre. Nous allions manger et ensuite regarder la saga des Stars Wars soit 6 films au total. Je crois que les garçon avaient vu large parce que personnellement je pense qu'au bout du 2ème je dormirai déjà.

Cependant je m'inquiétais un peu car elle semblait avoir de la fièvre, je voyais bien qu'elle n'osait pas me dire qu'elle aurait préféré être dans son lit. Je la comprenais mais j'avais trop peur qu'elle broie du noir. J'avais tellement insisté tout au long de la semaine qu'elle n'avait surement pas voulu m'avertir de sa fatigue.

Une fois garé, nous approchions de la porte, Seth l'ouvrit après avoir annoncé sa présence et appela Jacob. Billy nous avait laissé la maison et était partit rejoindre un ami. Jacob nous appris qu'il finissait de s'habiller et qu'il arrivait.

Il avait dressé le buffet, chips de 5 sortes différentes, bonbons, pop corn, coca, tomates cerises, des pommes, des clémentines et des litchis. Il avait au moins penser à mettre des fruits, ça devait sûrement être pour me faire plaisir car je ne l'ai jamais vu en manger.

Je me retournais lorsqu'il annonça son arrivé.

« Attention mesdemoiselles, l'homme de la soirée arrive rien que pour vous servir » J'étais plié en deux, Seth râlait disant que c'était un frimeur.

Quand je le vis, je ne pu m'empêcher de penser qu'il était quand même très beau garçon. Pour une fois il était habillé comme un homme, une chemise noire avec des rayures blanches sur la longueur, les trois boutons du haut n'étaient pas fermés et laissait apercevoir sa peau bronzée et sa musculature, il avait un jeans noir qui le moulait et ses cheveux étaient mouillés. De quoi en faire rêver plus d'une.

Mais chose m'interpella, il fixait Leah. D'ailleurs celle-ci le regardait également avec insistance. J'avais l'impression d'être de trop dans cette pièce. Puis tout ce passa rapidement. Jacob parti en courant dehors en se tenant la tête. Leah n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Je décidais de rejoindre mon ami pour connaître les raisons de son départ. Avait-il mal quelques part ?

Connaissait-il l'histoire de Sam et Leah et il lui en voulait ? J'étais perdue.

Jake était dans son garage et il tapait dans tout ce qui était à sa porté.

« Jacob, calme toi qu'est ce qu'il te prends ? » Ma voix était suppliante.

« Part, part s'il te plait, tu ne m'aides pas là » Il était furieux.

« Mais je suis ton amie, parle moi, pourquoi est tu en colère ? »

« Je t'ai dit de partir! »Il venait de me hurler dessus, ça ne lui ressemblait pas, je decidais de m'avancer vers lui mais il me stoppa.

« Je t'ai dit de partir loin de moi. Tu ne vois pas que je souffre à cause de toi. Vas t'en loin de moi! » Il était parti en courrant vers la forêt.

J'étais abasourdi par ses propos, il me rejetait et je ne savais même pas pourquoi. Nous avions passé une bonne journée et il était heureux quand il est sorti de sa chambre et tout à coup il s'est emporté.

J'étais perdue. Je voulais rentrer, cette journée était vraiment maudite. Leah semblait sous le choc. Seth était partit retrouver Jacob. Je ne voulais pas rester là, je proposais donc à ma sœur de partir et elle me suivit. Le trajet se fit en silence. Je n'avais pas le cœur à parler.

Une fois rentrée à la maison je parti en direction de la douche afin de me calmer et m'apaiser, je venais de nouveau de me disputer avec Jacob, mais le pire c'est que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il s'était mis dans cet état.

**POV EDWARD**

Depuis ma transformation j'avais toujours garder sur moi un petit écrin que Carlisle m'avait remit. Il m'avait expliquer qu'il renfermait les bijoux de ma mère. Il y avait une broche en or jaune représentant un papillon, des pierres précieuse y était incrustés. Il y avait aussi des peignes en or blanc incrustés de diamant cette fois et enfin mon bijoux préféré était une chaîne en or blanc et un pendentif en forme de cœur où un diamant trônait en son centre. Il renfermait une photo de mes parents.

J'avais ouvert cette boîte, à chaque fois que j'avais été malheureux. Je voulais le réconfort des miens. Même si les Cullen étaient ma famille, j'avais parfois, besoin de mes racines. Le visage de mes parents m'avait donné la force de prendre ma décision. Je devais écouter mon cœur. Je devais retourner voir Bella.

J'avais choisi, je voulais vivre, si l'on puis dire, au près de Bella. Je ne supportais plus d'être loin d'elle, je voulais la voir à chaque instant, sentir son odeur, la voir rougir, rire. Je voulais l'aimer comme elle le méritait.

J'avais pensé à toutes les façons possibles de me faire pardonner mon départ. Mais un doute subsistait au fond de moi. Si elle avait refait sa vie. Elle n'a que 18 ans qu'est ce qui l'aurait empêcher de vivre une histoire avec ce Jacob. Rien que d'y penser ça me rendait malade. Et en même temps elle avait dit m'aimer, elle voulait devenir comme moi. J'étais parti il y a presque 5 mois, je ne pense pas qu'elle m'ait oublié. Mais vas t'elle vouloir de moi.

Je voulais y croire, être enfin heureux et entier. Aujourd'hui nous étions le 14 Février, le jour des amoureux. Je n'aimais pas ce jour car j'avais toujours été seul. Je répétais sens cesse à ma famille que je trouvais nul cette fête car je pensais que l'amour devrait se fêter tous les jours. En même temps je n'avais jamais aimé quelqu'un avant Bella.

Je rentrais à la villa. Elle m'avait manqué, de toutes nos maisons, c'était ma préférée, ma chambre donnait directement sur la foret et la baie vitrée me permettait de voir les étoiles briller. L'odeur de Bella frappa mes narines. Elle était si forte, si incrustée dans l'air qu'on aurait dit qu'elle venait ici. Par réflexe je me précipitais vers mon piano, lui aussi m'avait manqué. Je fus surpris de voir mes partitions sur le banc. Moi qui était si ordonné. J'allai les ranger lorsque je remarquai le nom de la première. C'était la berceuse de mon amour. Je l'installais sur le pupitre et me mis à jouer.

Un espoir jailli dans mon cœur, cette mélodie reflétait notre amour. Je la jouais plus d'une dizaines de fois puis je décidai de monter dans ma chambre. Nous avions passé de beaux moments dans cette pièce. L'odeur de ma douce y était encore plus forte. Je commençais à me demander si elle était venue ici. La réponse me frappa en plein cœur. Une photo de nous deux était calée entre mes coussins. Elle ne m'avait donc pas oublié.

Je pris une douche et me préparais à partir. Je voulais allez lui chercher ses fleurs préférées, et je devais allez récupérer le cadeau que j'avais prévu pour nos retrouvailles. J'étais anxieux, mais j'avais hâte de la rejoindre. Mon voyage jusqu'à la bijouterie me prendrait plusieurs heures et j'espérais pouvoir la rejoindre en fin de soirée. Peut être passerons nous la nuit ensemble?

J'arrivais a proximité de la maison de ma douce, je voulais lui faire mes excuses, la supplier de me reprendre, lui dire que ma vie n'était rien sans elle, que je ne souhaitais plus être loin d'elle, que j'étais d'accord, je la transformerai moi-même si elle me le demandait, je désirais plus que tout qu'elle soit mienne et que je lui appartienne pour l'éternité. Oui Alice m'avait ouvert les yeux, eux aussi étaient tristes de ne plus voir Bella, et de me voir souffrir. Il fallait que j'arrange les choses, je voulais rendre heureux ma famille et par-dessous tout combler ma Bella.

Je devais lui faire part de mes craintes, lui expliquer pourquoi je ne voulais pas la transformer. Ce soir, si elle m'acceptait de nouveaux dans sa vie, je lui offrirai le bijoux de ma mère. Je l'avais fait modifié, j'y avais fait insérer une photo de nous et avait fait graver « Bella & Edward pour l'éternité ». Ce présent serait la marque de mon amour pour elle et de mon engagement face à sa transformation si telle était toujours sa volonté.

En arrivant devant le jardin qui donnait sur la chambre de Bella, je vis quelque chose qui me foudroya sur place.

Jacob venait de pénétrer dans sa chambre, il était entré par la fenêtre, tout comme je le faisais avant. Ma torture continua. Jacob venait de tirer le rideau, lorsque je vis mon amour entrer dans la chambre. Il était tapis dans l'ombre, puis il s'approcha.

Qu'avais-je fais ? Pourquoi étais-je partis ? Pourquoi je lui ai laissé croire qu'elle n'était rien pour moi ? Je ne suis qu'un sombre idiot... j'ai tout détruit. Mon éternité s'effondre sous mes pieds, j'allai devoir vivre sans elle.

« Mais qu'est ce que Jacob fait ici, je ne l'ai même pas entendu rentrer ? Je ne comprend plus rien, j'y crois pas il s'embrasse ma parole, c'est dégoûtant. En même temps je me vois mal allez les interrompre, ce serai trop gênant. Je leur en toucherai un mot demain matin. J'espère qu'ils ne feront pas trop de bruit. Franchement je ne pensais pas qu'ils finiraient ensemble. Tant mieux ils en avaient besoin tous les deux. »

Les pensées de Charlie, même presque inaudible, finirent de m'achever. Sous mes yeux se déroulait ce que je redoutais le plus.

Elle m'avait oublié, comme je lui ai demandé, elle a refait sa vie. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ai-je été si idiot ? J'ai détruit tout ce qui me tenait en vie, je viens de perdre mon amour à jamais.

Elle a fait son choix et semble heureuse, je dois le respecter. Pour elle, pour mon amour pour elle, je dois tenir ma promesse et ne plus jamais revenir la voir. Elle aura une vie heureuse, une famille, un travail, des enfants, une vie quoi.

Moi je resterai éternellement solitaire, elle était seulement revenue à la villa pour me faire ses adieux, c'est pour cela qu'elle a déposé la photo sur le lit. Je venais de mourir pour la deuxième fois.

Je partais loin de chez elle, je devais faire le vide et prendre une décision.

Il ne me restait qu'une chose, ma famille, je vais retourner auprès d'eux et tacher de ne plus les faire souffrir avec mes erreurs. Malgré tout je ne pourrai jamais cesser de penser à elle nuit et jour. Une chose est sure, le jour où elle rejoindra les anges, je la suivrai. En attendant je garderai cette photo de nous partout où j'irai. C'était devenu en quelques instant mon bien le plus précieux.

**POV BELLA**

Je lisais sur le canapé lorsque d'un coup j'eus une envie subite d'aller dans ma chambre, je montais les escaliers à une vitesse folle, manquant au passage de tomber plusieurs fois heureusement la rampe était solide et m'avait épargnée plusieurs séjours à l'hôpital.

Je ne comprenais pas cette attirance que j'avais, c'était bizarre on aurait dit que la pièce m'appelait, j'étais attirée, comme deux aimants sur un frigo. J'étais devant la porte, j'avais chaud et je me demandais bien pourquoi.

J'appuyais délicatement sur la poignée, et lorsque que je fus à l'intérieur, je ne vis personne, la pièce était plongée dans la peine ombre, mais il y avait comme une tension dans l'air, quelque chose qui vous fait perdre vos moyens.

J'étais perdue car je ne savais pas pourquoi je m'étais précipitée ici, lorsque je fus happée par ses yeux.

Il était dans un coin de ma chambre, loin de la lumière de la lune, ses yeux me regardaient avec insistance, une vague de chaleur déferlât le long de mon corps, soudain je me rendis compte que j'étais en pyjama, un short court et un tee-shirt large blanc, je n'avais pas attaché mes cheveux lorsque je suis sortie de la douche et ceux-ci dégoulinaient sur le long du tissu, laissant ainsi à mon visiteur tout le loisir de contempler ma poitrine.

Ses yeux ne me quittèrent pas, je les voyais faire des aller retour entre mon corps et mes yeux. J'étais gênée, je voulais m'enfuir mais mon corps refusait de bouger. Je pouvais apercevoir ses prunelles, elles réclamaient mon corps, il fit un pas vers moi voulant jauger ma réaction, je ne bougeais pas, un autre, mon corps se raidit, une nouvelle vague de chaleur me parcourue et des frissons s'emparèrent de moi.

J'avais chaud, très chaud, le voir s'approcher de moi de cette façon me rendait toute chose, que devais-je faire ? Le repousser, le laisser continuer, je n'étais plus maître de ma personne, celle-ci désirait se donner à lui, le laisser décider de mon sort, de la souffrance de mon cœur.

Il était à quelques centimètres de moi, je le sentais, il huma également mon odeur, des gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler sur mon corps, je n'avais jamais ressenti cela avec une telle intensité.

Il leva délicatement une de ses mains, effleura ma joue avec celle-ci et la posa le long de ma nuque, je frissonnai de plaisir, mes yeux étaient plongés dans les siens et ne voulaient plus s'en détacher.

Nous n'avions pas besoin de nous parlez. Nous savions tous les deux ce qu'il allait se passer. Je voulais juste lui pardonner.

Il déposa sa seconde main sur mon dos et me pressa contre lui un peu sauvagement, j'aimais ça, me sentir dans ses bras, protégée, j'avais besoin d'affection, d'amour, et il était là, pour moi.

Il m'écarta de lui tendrement et recommença à me déshabiller du regard tout d'abord, il fit passer ses mains avec délicatesse le long de mes côtes, ensuite il se mit à caresser mon ventre, mes vêtements étaient un obstacle pour que nous puissions sentir la peau de l'autre.

Il passa les doigt sous le tissu et commença à le relever avec lenteur, son regard cherchait mon approbation, il n'eut pas de mal à l'avoir, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, aussi entreprenant.

Il enleva mon haut, mais je commençais à sentir mes joues rougir, il allait voir ma poitrine et cela m'angoissait. Je commençais à mettre mes mains devant celle-ci lorsqu'il attrapa mes poignets avec tendresse et les déplaça le long de mes côtes. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et je vis sa bouche s'approcher de mes lèvres. Son souffle près de mon visage me donna la fièvre, je fermais les yeux et lorsque nos lèvres entrèrent en contact, je ne pu retenir un gémissement.

Ses lèvres étaient douces et caressaient délicatement les miennes, il m'était tant de passion dans ce baiser que je souhaitais qu'il ne se finisse jamais. Mes mains s'étaient jeter sur son cou et le rapprochait de plus en plus de moi, bientôt nous fument collé l'un à l'autre. Son corps contre le mien, il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire cette sensation de plénitude.

Je voulais sentir sa chair nue contre la mienne, ainsi je me détachais de lui plongeant mon regard dans le sien, et je me mis à défaire un à un les boutons de sa chemise, il ferma les yeux et déposa ses mains sur mon dos, il caressait celui-ci tandis que moi je l'avais libérer de son habit et partais à la découverte de ses pectoraux.

Les minutes passaient, les effleurements de nos peaux se faisaient plus intenses et pressantes, je sentais mon ventre se contracter de plus en plus, et mon intimité devenait humide, tandis que lui, son jean menaçait de craquer sous la pression de son membre.

Ses lèvres étaient venues se poser au milieu de ma poitrine, et recouvraient de tendres petits baisers chacun de mes seins. Ses mains avaient rejoint ses lèvres, le bout de ses doigts effleurait avec une lenteur incroyable mon buste, me mettant ainsi dans un état second, je ne réfléchissais plus, je désirais seulement être avec lui pour toujours.

Cette pression sur mon aine, me rendait folle, je sentais son désir augmenter de seconde en seconde, je voulais plus, je voulais ne faire qu'un avec lui, je pris ses lèvres avec fougues, il me rendit mon baiser et se mit à mordiller ma lèvre inférieure. Mon dieu il me rendait dingue, je laissai ma main descendre le long de son torse et vint la placer sur son jean, je ne supportais plus de le voir emprisonné.

Il fut surpris par mon geste, mais me laissa faire, il repartit à l'assault de ma poitrine, malaxant avec passion mes seins, me couvrant de baisers, sur mon ventre, mes côtes, mes lèvres, mon cou, il s'attardait dans mon cou et je dois dire que ça m'excitait d'avantage.

Après avoir déboutonné son pantalon, je posais ma main sur son sexe, il prit une grande inspiration, et ses yeux remplis de désir me dévoraient. Je dois dire que la nature l'avait bien gâté. Il rompit le contact entre nous et m'allongea délicatement sur le lit. Il était à califourchon au dessus de moi et recommença ses cajoleries, mais cette fois elles furent plus poussées, il embrassait et caressait mes jambes, mes cuisses, mes hanches, ma poitrine.

Il joua quelques minutes avec l'élastique de mon short, en passant ses doigts sous celui-ci, j'avais du mal à respirer, et des gémissements sortaient de ma bouche comme de la sienne, il éprouvait du plaisir à me torturer, mais quelle douce torture.

Sans savoir comment, nous étions tout deux en sous-vêtements, culotte pour moi, boxer pour lui. Il était couché à côté de moi et je sentais une pression contre ma cuisse. A cette pensée, je sentis mon corps rougir de plaisir, je le regardais, il était si beau, tendre, passionné.

J'eus un frisson lorsqu'il pausa sa main sur mon entre jambe, il le remarqua et me caressa les cheveux pour m'apaiser.

« Tu as confiance en moi ?» Sa voix était douce et chaude.

« J'ai confiance en toi » ce furent les seules paroles que je pu dire.

Il se releva et m'enleva mon dernier vêtement tout en parsemant mon corps de délicieux baiser, puis il retira le sien. Nous étions nus, l'un contre l'autre, j'étais aux anges, il m'effleurait constamment, j' haletais de plus en plus, il descendit plus bas, vers mon intimité, il déplaça légèrement ma cuisse vers lui et caressa l'intérieur de celle-ci, j'étais tellement excité qu'au moindre contact avec sa peau je me contractais, mes jambes bougeaient toutes seules. J'allais lui offrir une partie de moi. J'aurais donnée ma vie pour que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.

**Je sais c'est pas cool de finir comme çà ! ! ! ! mais je vous propose un truc **

**Une reviews = le début du prochain chapitre ! ! ! **

**à bientôt**

**Lukilina**


	6. Révélation

**Bonjour ! ! ! !**

**Je suis désolée pour le retard mais j'ai beaucoup de boulot, peu de temps libre, et un petit manque d'inspiration pour ce chapitre... **

**j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop froid... perso hier je suis allée faire de la luge c'était un régal ! Comme quoi même dans le sud on a de la neige...**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre mais avant je voulais vous remercier pour m'avoir laisser des reviews donc un grand merci à : lunita01 **(tu vas enfin avoir ta réponse sur la réaction de Jacob)**, TinaLuxembourg **(oui et non pa encore...)**, Cathou, AnZeLe42100, bebe8669, mimicam, Zionne, Misiri-addict, Petit-monde-a-creer, Lady Hermione malefoy, Kalika-MA, seleanorLella et biensur à ma petite Océ.**

**La grande question est Bella a telle fait des bêtises avec Jacob ????? Ya plus qu'à lire pour le savoir....**

**6/ REVELATION**

_Il se relava et m'enleva mon dernier vêtement tout en parsemant mon corps de délicieux baisers, puis il retira le sien. Nous étions nus, l'un contre l'autre, j'étais aux anges, il m'effleurait constamment, j' haletais de plus en plus, il descendit plus bas, vers mon intimité, il déplaça légèrement ma cuisse vers lui et caressa l'intérieur de celle-ci, j'étais tellement excitée qu'au moindre contact avec sa peau je me contractais, mes jambes bougeaient toutes seules. J'aurais donné ma vie pour que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais._

« Bella »

« Bella ma chérie »

« Bella réveille-toi, ce n'est rien, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar! »

Un cauchemar, hein ? Quoi ? Je venais d'ouvrir les yeux et je vis Charlie et Sue au dessus de moi. Mais que c'est-il passé ?

« C'est bon Charlie arrête de crier je suis réveillée »

« Mais Bella tu faisais encore un cauchemar, regarde, tu es trempée de sueur, et tu n'arrêtais pas de bouger les jambes, je me suis inquiété, excuse moi de t'avoir fais peur »

« Bella veux-tu que je te prépare un thé ? »

« Merci Sue je vais aller me recoucher, j'ai besoin de sommeil »

« Te souviens-tu de ce qui a tourmenté ton sommeil ? »

« Non Charlie, et je pense que c'est mieux ainsi »

Je venais délibérément de mentir à Charlie, bien sur que je savais ce qui m'a mise dans cet état, mais c'était loin d'être un mauvais rêve. C'était la première fois que je rêvais d' Edward de cette façon.

Je montais dans ma chambre et m'endormis de nouveau. Il était plus de 15 h lorsque je m'éveillais. D'un coup je fus prise de panique me demandant pourquoi Charlie et Sue était déjà rentré. Je me levais, puis parti me laver et m'habiller dans la salle de bains. En descendant j'entendais parler Charlie et Sue, ils étaient en désaccord ce qui n'était jamais arrivé.

« Charlie, c'est ma fille, elle est malade certes mais ce n'est rien de grave »

« Mais Sue elle était brulante, pourquoi refuses-tu de l'emmener à l'hôpital? En plus le Docteur Cullen n'est plus là. Même si je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi vous ne l'aimiez pas, mais, ma chérie c'est la vie de ta fille qui est en jeu et même si cela ne me regarde pas je trouve que tu fais une erreur. Il n'a même pas de matériel! »

« Écoutes, crois-moi je sais ce que je fais et jamais je ne mettrais la vie de ma fille en danger. Seth a déjà eu cette fièvre une fois et tout c'est bien passé, fais moi confiance. »

« Pourquoi nous interdit-il d'aller la voir? Je trouve ça étrange et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es si calme »

« J'ai confiance en notre médecine, alors détends toi, dans quelques jours nous pourrons aller la voir. De toute façon pour le moment elle doit se reposer. »

Je profitais de ce moment de calme pour faire mon apparition dans la cuisine.

« Bonjour » tout deux se retournèrent et me sourirent.

« Bonjour Bella »

« Bonjour ma puce »

J'avançais vers eux et pris un siège au côté de Sue. Celle ci se leva et m'apporta le plateau qu'elle aurait voulu m'amener au lit

« si tu veux autre chose je te le prépare » elle avait dit ça tout en posant le plateau devant moi et me fit un baiser sur le front

« Que faites-vous là vous ne deviez rentrer que demain ? Et où sont Seth et Leah ? » Bon ok je jouais la fausse mais je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que j'avais entendu leur mini dispute.

Ils se regardèrent longuement et finalement Charlie prit la parole

« Jacob a téléphoné à Sue pour lui dire que Leah avait une grosse fièvre et qu'il partait à la réserve pour l'emmener voir leur docteur »

J'étais bouche bée

« Pourquoi ne m'a t-il pas réveillé? Il est bête ou quoi. Et Seth où est t-il? » je commençais à m'inquiéter

« il est resté dormir chez Jacob pour éviter les aller retour » Sue m'avait répondu

« Comment va t-elle? Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? »

« On n'en sait rien on ne l'a pas vu » Charlie avait lancé sa phrase de façon très sèche et moi j'étais estomaquée. Ils ne l'avaient pas vue!

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Depuis quand êtes vous là? »

Charlie allait me répondre mais Sue lui demanda de se taire et de la laisser m'expliquer.

« Il ne s'agit que d'une grosse fièvre Bella, Leah ne risque rien crois-moi, nous sommes rentrés car ton père l' a exigé. Ne pense pas que le sort de ma fille ne m'importe pas. Simplement, Seth a déjà eu cette fameuse fièvre, Jacob également et ils sont toujours en vie et se porte comme un charme. Donc il n'y a aucune raison de s'en faire » elle me regardait avec ses yeux remplis de tendresse, elle ne mentait pas lorsqu'elle disait que sa fille allait bien, j'en étais certaine. Mais je suis sure qu'il y a autre chose là-dessous. Peut importe je le saurais le moment venu.

« Charlie, si Sue ne se fait pas plus de soucis que ça tu devrais lui faire confiance, en plus je suis sure que leur docteur saura si prendre, vu que Jacob et Seth ont déjà eu la même chose. Sue, tu pourras me prévenir lorsque nous pourrons lui rendre visite ? »

« Bien sur ma chérie, mais ce ne sera pas avant quelques jours, je ne voudrais pas que tu attrapes quelque chose à ton tour »

« Merci Sue, pour le déjeuné et pour tout ce que tu fait pour moi, pour me considérer comme ta fille » je m'étais levée et je la serrais contre mon cœur.

La maison était bien vide sans Leah et Seth, je m'ennuyais. Les tâches ménagères étaient toutes déjà faites, Sue avait déjà préparé le repas pour ce soir, je n'avais plus rien à faire. Je ne pouvais pas me rendre à la Push car on ne sait jamais, je ne voulais pas de cette mystérieuse fièvre même si j'étais sure de ne pas pouvoir l'attraper, mais Charlie avait insisté pour ne pas que je m'y rende.

J'avais le choix. Soit je restais à la maison à lire, soit je partais me promener et j'en profiterais pour aller à la villa. J'avais envie de me sentir près de lui. Bizarrement depuis ce matin, depuis ce merveilleux rêve il me manquait encore plus. Je n'avais pas cessé de penser à lui, à ses mains, à son corps contre le mien. J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir me lover dans ses bras.

Le temps était menaçant, je partis donc en voiture. Sur le chemin je me souvenais que si je pouvais m'en servir de nouveau c'était grâce à Jacob. Le même Jacob qui m'avait demander de rester loin de lui. Je ne le comprenais pas, il avait de drôle de réaction. Pourquoi était-t-il revenu hier soir s' il ne voulait pas me voir? En même temps, il n'était pas venu me voir moi mais Leah. D'ailleurs je me demande bien pourquoi ? Et pourquoi ne m'a t-il pas prévenu que Leah n'était pas bien. Je crois que quand je vais le voir celui-là il va m'entendre. Il va devoir s'expliquer.

Piquer par la curiosité je pris mon portable et commença à envoyer un message. J'étais en voiture et je décidais donc de m'arrêter sur le bas côté histoire de ne pas finir à l'hôpital, car je vous le rappelle, moi et la coordination ça fait deux.

_Coucou petit frère comment tu vas ??? _

_toi aussi t'es malade ??? et Leah t'as des nouvelles ??? _

_par curiosité tu n'aurais pas vu Jacob ??? réponds moi stp_

Une fois le texto envoyé, je repris la route. En entrant dans la villa quelque chose avait changé. Quelqu'un était venu. Peut être que, non ce n'est pas possible, pourquoi serait-il revenu hier? Pourquoi Edward serait revenu à Forks? Le besoin et l'envie de savoir s' il était venu me poussa jusqu'à sa chambre, mais lorsque que je l'ouvris, je fus choquée.

Sa chambre était détruite, toute l'étagère avec ses cd était par terre, son divan était retourné et il était parsemé de larges entailles. Les cadres avaient été arrachés du mur, la fenêtre était brisée en mille morceaux. Tout avait été détruit, tout. Je m'étais effondrée. J'étais assise sur le sol, un coussin éventré entre les mains, le même coussin sur lequel j'aimais me reposer lorsque j'étais ici.

Après plus d'une demi heure à regarder ce massacre, j'étais sure qu' Edward lui-même avait fait ce carnage. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-il revenu et n'est-il pas venu me voir ? Tout à coup, le trou béant de mon cœur se manifesta. Il était surement venu récupérer des affaires et il s'est rendu compte que j'étais venu dans sa chambre. Il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec moi. Il m'avait demander de l'oublier, de faire comme s' il n'avait jamais existé. Il n'avait pas supporté que je vienne ici. Il avait raison, je n'ai rien à faire ici. Il ne veut plus de moi. Je ne dois pas m'imposer comme je le fais. Je ne reviendrai plus, je m'excuse Edward, je ne reviendrai jamais ici.

J'étais sortie les larmes aux yeux, durant un long moment j'avais observé la villa de l'extérieur. Elle était magnifique mais ma place n'était plus ici, je devais partir et ne plus revenir, le laisser en paix. Il sera à jamais dans mon cœur mais je devais me faire une raison, il ne fera plus jamais parti de ma vie.

**POV ALICE**

Nous venions de retrouver Carlisle et Esmée chez nos cousins, les Denali. L'ambiance était morose car Edward manquait beaucoup à Esmée. Je savais qu'il allait arriver d'ici quelques minutes, d'où notre retour à Jasper et moi, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

Il était terrassé par le chagrin. Je l'avais vu aller jusque chez Bella, puis plus rien. Etant donné qu'elle était entourée de loups (que je ne pouvais voir), enfin je l'avais vu, lui, dévaster sa chambre et décider de nous retrouver. Je me demandais ce qui avait pu ce passer puisque tout à l'heure, c'est Bella que j'ai vue accablée de douleur en voyant l'état de la chambre de son amoureux. Elle pensait qu'il lui en voulait d'être entré dans son intimité sans son autorisation.

Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi la situation a dérapé, je sais au fond de moi que ce sont des âmes sœur, et foi d'Alice, je ferai tout pour qu'ils soient à nouveau réunis et heureux. Surtout que mon frère avait accepté de la transformer. Je veux revoir cette étoile de bonheur qui brille dans ses yeux dès que Bella est près de lui. Et je veux que Bella retrouve sa joie de vivre.

Il arrivait. Je devais penser à autre chose, et je voulais plus que tout savoir pourquoi il était encore partit.

**POV BELLA**

J'étais partie de la villa et j'avais rejoint les falaises de la Push, Seth m'y avait donné rendez-vous pour m'expliquer ce qui ce passait vraiment. Il avait décidé de passer outre les interdictions en me disant que j'étais sa soeur et que j'avais le droit de savoir.

C'est ainsi que je fus encore une fois transportée dans un monde irréel. J'avais raison. Lorsque je j'avais lu les livres de Carlisle, j'avais eu un doute mais là, mon frère me confirmait le fait que lui, Jacob et Leah avaient des gènes de loups et qu'ils pouvaient se transformer ou non. Il m'expliqua ensuite que Leah venait juste de muter. D'où la grosse fièvre et l'isolement.

Ensuite il m'apprit que Leah et Jacob s'étaient imprégner l'un de l'autre. Il s'agissait d'un lien amoureux qui ne pouvait être brisé et qu'ils seraient désormais liés à jamais. Je les enviais mais j'étais heureuse pour eux, ils le méritaient vraiment. Mais j'aurais tant aimé que cela m'arrive avec Edward.

********

Un peu plus de trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la saint Valentin. Le temps s'était réchauffé et moi je m'étais consacrée à mes études. Je ne sortais plus et révisais encore et encore. Nous étions vendredi et nous venions de finir de passer nos examens de fin d'année. Nous aurons les résultats d'ici une semaine. Ceux-ci déterminerons dans quelle université nous pourrons être accueillis. Pour ma part, j'avais postulé dans différentes écoles et pour faire plaisir à Charlie, j'avais envoyé une candidature à Dartmouth collège mais je ne me faisais pas d'idée même s' il m'acceptait, je n'aurai jamais les moyens de suivre un tel cursus. C'est ainsi que j'avais mis de côté mes rêves de faire la fierté de mes parents.

Jacob était venu s'excuser de son comportement envers moi et bien entendu je lui avais pardonné. Je lui avais souhaité beaucoup de bonheur avec Leah. Enfin je lui avais demandé de prendre soin d'elle car elle en avait besoin et le méritait. Ma sœur avait demander à Sue et à Charlie leur aide pour trouver un logement pour elle et Jacob afin qu'il puisse avoir leur intimité. Ils étaient partis s'installer à Grayland, un village à environ 30 minutes au sud de Forks. Ainsi avec Seth nous avions retrouvé nos habitudes, nous passions toutes nos soirées ensemble à regarder la télé. Parfois même Sue nous réveillait au petit matin et nous partagions le même plateau pour le petit déjeuner.

J'étais tellement déçue de ne pas avoir les moyens de faire mes études dans une prestigieuse école du pays, que je ne stressais pas pour les résultats. Peut m'importait, je ne ferai jamais partie de l'élite. Encore un rêve qui ne sera jamais réalité, une déception de plus. Charlie voulait vendre la maison pour financer mes études mais je lui avais dit qu'il en était hors de question. Que je me contenterais de ce que je pouvais avoir et quoi qu'il pense il était un excellent père. L'argent ne faisait pas le bonheur, j'avais toujours été heureuse avec ce que j'avais et je ne voulais pas qu'il culpabilise.

La semaine passa vite et les résultats allaient être afficher d'ici quelques minutes. Tous les élèves étaient parqués comme des animaux devant. J'étais en retrait, je vis Angéla s'approcher de moi.

« Hé bien ils sont pressés ! » elle était angoissée. Je savais qu' elle voulait rentrée à Stanford et il lui fallait minimum une moyenne de 15 pour y arriver.

« C'est bon Angie, je suis sure que tu y es arrivée » je voulais la soutenir du mieux que je pouvais

« Je sais pas Bella je doute, et plus je doute et plus j'angoisse et plus j'angoisse et plus je doute... Haaa c'est horrible vite vite !! c'est pas vrai ils veulent nous torturer ou quoi? » je me mis à rire devant son impatience ce qui détendit l'atmosphère

« Ne te moque pas Bella c'est pas drôle » un fou rire me frappa

« Excuse... moi... c'est juste.... tu verrais ta... tête.... tu es à mourir de rire.... » je n'avais pas pu me retenir et elle me regardait en faisant semblant d'être choquée.

Les résultats finirent par être affichés et ce fut à mon tour de rester bouche bée.

« Bella c'est fantastique !!! » je restais stoïque face au tableau devant moi

« Bella, dis quelque chose, c'est une superbe nouvelle. Je suis fière de t'avoir comme amie maintenant » elle avait fini sa phrase en me donnant un coup de hanche. Mais je ne bougeais pas.

« Bella tu me fais peur. Aller réagis! c'est une grande nouvelle! tu te rends compte, tu es la majore de notre promotion! » elle disait cela avec tant de fierté que l'on aura pu croire que c'était elle qui avait cette distinction.

Majore de ma promotion ! Alors là si je m'attendais à cela. Je suis toute retournée, et en même tant tellement déçue. Charlie va vouloir que j'intègre Dartmouth, mais il va également devoir faire un énorme prêt et ça, je ne suis pas prête à l'accepter.

Angéla était devant moi et commençait à avoir vraiment peur face à mon manque de réaction.

« Je suis contente Angie, c'est juste que je ne pourrai pas suivre le même cursus que toi et je refuse que Charlie fasse un emprunt pour mes études. Je suis donc contente et déçue en même temps. Ne te fais pas de soucis ça va aller. Allons voir les autres pour voir leurs résultats »

Je savais qu'elle n'était pas dupe mais je ne voulais pas lui gâcher son bonheur. Elle était arrivée 3ème de la promotion et devait en profiter. Nous retrouvâmes donc les autres qui ne cessèrent de me questionner, tout comme moi ils n'en revenaient pas de ma moyenne. Un 18,5. Wahou, Charlie et les autres vont être fiers de moi, mais j'aurais aimé partager ce bonheur avec mon autre famille, les Cullen.

J'aurais aimé savoir ce qu'ils auraient dit. Carlisle et Esmée m'auraient simplement félicité en me disant qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement face au travail que j'avais abattu. Alice en aurait profité pour organiser une fête surprise, si seulement elle savait qu'aujourd'hui je me serais fait une joie qu'elle m'organise tout cela. Emmett m'aurait surement fait une de ses blagues et il m'aurait fait voler dans les airs. Jasper et Rosalie seraient comme d'habitude, restés en retrait. Et Edward, je pense qu'il aurait été fier de moi lui aussi peut-être m'aurait-il permit de passer à une autre étape dans notre couple.

De toute façon à quoi bon, ils sont partis et je ne les reverrai jamais. Edward m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il ne me veut plus dans sa vie, alors maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à rentrer et annoncer la grande nouvelle à Charlie et Sue, je verrai bien ce qui se passera ensuite.

Les commentaires allaient bon train entre tous mes camarades. Toute ma classe avait réussit l'examen. Notre parcours commun s'arrêtait là et nos chemins seraient bientôt séparés. Je saluais tout le monde et pris la direction du parking. Sur le chemin je fus appelée au micro par la secrétaire du proviseur. Je m'attendais au pire. Peut être s'était-il trompé dans mes notes. Je crois que cette journée ne finira jamais. Je fis donc demi tour et me dirigea vers les bureaux administratifs de l'école.

En arrivant, la secrétaire me dit d'entrer directement, le proviseur m'attendait. Je n'eus pas le temps d'arriver à la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrait déjà.

« Mademoiselle Swan ! ! ! Vous êtes la fierté de notre école, aujourd'hui est un peu votre jour de gloire. Je dois vous dire que je suis très étonné de vos résultats, mais je suis content pour vous. » Je le regardais attendant qu'il en vienne au fait. Si ce n'était que pour me dire cela, il ne me restait plus qu'à partir.

« Je vous remercie, puis-je rentrer annoncer mes résultats à ma famille ? » il me regarda et leva les bras

« Non, non, ne partez pas, j'ai autre chose à vous annoncer. Je dois dire que j'en suis le premier surpris mais une des plus grandes écoles du pays nous a contacté et serait prête à vous accepter! » qu'est ce qu'il me raconte là ! Depuis quand les écoles contactent les élèves pour qu'ils viennent étudier chez eux? Là, j'étais persuadée qu'il avait bu trop de caféine et que ça lui était monté à la tête. Je décidais de mettre fin à cette mascarade.

« Je vous arrête de suite Monsieur, je n'ai pas les moyens de partir faire mes études dans une école loin d'ici et je refuse que mon père s'endette pour moi. La discussion est clause, veuillez m'excuser je rentre chez moi. » ok je m'étais emporté mais je n'en pouvais plus. J'étais assez frustrée sans que l'on s'acharne à me montrer que l'argent est nécessaire pour faire des études.

« Mademoiselle Swan, pouvez vous m'accorder encore quelques minutes? je n'ai pas terminé. Je voudrais vous montrer le courrier que j'ai reçu, ainsi peut-être que vous seriez plus amène de faire votre choix. » il avait dit cela avec beaucoup de calme ce qui m'étonnai.

Je saisi le dit courrier et entamai la lecture de celui-ci.

****

Harvard University  
1060 Holyoke  
Cambridge, MA 02138

Tél. 617-495-1000

Forks High School

261 South Spartan Avenue

Forks, WA 98331

Cambridge

May 25th 2009

Cher Monsieur le proviseur,

Nous avons eu vent, grâce à l'un de vos professeurs de mathématiques, qu'une de vos élève, Isabella Marie Swan a fait preuve d'un acharnement afin de remonter ses notes dans toutes les matières qu'elle étudiait au sein de votre établissement.

Elle a réussi à assimiler énormément de connaissances en peu de temps. Il nous a également fait part des difficultés qu'elle a pu avoir au début de son année, mais également de sa volonté de se battre et de passer outre ses problèmes et ainsi de se plonger dans les études.

Il est extrêmement rare que nous contactions un établissement afin de proposer à un élève un cursus chez nous, je dirais MEME que cela ne nous est jamais arrivé.

Cependant, au vu des résultats d'examens de celle-ci, mon courrier a bien pour but de proposer à Mademoiselle Isabella Swan, d'intégrer notre école et ce pour la durée du cursus qu'elle aura choisi. En ce qui concerne le logement, les fournitures scolaires et autres besoins, nous lui mettons dès à présent un studio tout confort à sa disposition, ainsi qu'une bourse d'études qui lui sera versée tous les mois sur un compte.

Toutefois, votre professeur nous a mentionné le fait que Mademoiselle Swan ne supportait pas d'être assistée. Ainsi, si elle accepte notre proposition, nous lui demanderons, en retour des avantages que nous lui fournissons, une contre partie.

Nous aimerions mettre en place un programme de soutient pour les enfants hospitalisés au Cambridge Hostipal. Nous aimerions qu'elle mette en place un atelier de lecture. Nous pensons que cela pourrait être bénéfique aux enfants d'avoir à faire à quelqu'un qui s'est sortis tous seul d'un drame personnel.

Cette tâche ne devra en aucun cas pénaliser les études de Mademoiselle Swan et j'y veillerai particulièrement.

Je compte sur vous, cher confère, afin de présenter mon offre à Mademoiselle Swan, et tout faire pour lui montrer notre réel attachement à sa venue dans notre école.

J'attends de vos nouvelles et surtout la réponse de l'intéressée. Bien à vous.

Drew Mc Intyre

****

Je crois que je rêve, c'est pas possible. C'est sur, c'est ça. Je rêve. Je n'ai jamais eu 18,5 à mes examens, j'ai pas encore eu les résultats et là je fantasme. Je crois que je LE proviseur d'Harvard me veut moi, Bella Swan, fille on ne peut plus banale, qui a juste travaillé ses cours pour sortir de sa déprime... C'est ça je rêve et j'allai me réveiller.

Et là, je tourne la tête et voit Monsieur Grant me regarder comme une bête bizarre. Et là, j'ai peur parce que je tiens bien ce bout de papier dans les mains. Il y a bien en entête le nom d'Harvard, puis mon nom. Je me pince et « aie » et non je rêve pas. Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu! Monsieur Drew Mc Intyre veut que j'intègre son école! Et là, le trou noir.

J'ai les yeux fermés mais j'entends la voix de Mr Grant et de sa secrétaire. « aie » non mais je rêve je viens de me prendre une claque là. J'ouvre les yeux et vois les deux coupables au dessus de moi. Puis tout me revient. Mes notes, le bureau du directeur, la lettre, Harvard. Je n'ose pas y croire. Mr Grant m'aide à me relever. Il est étrange. Son regard exprime un mélange de fierté et de regret mais je ne sais pour quelles raisons et sincèrement c'est le dernier de mes soucis.

Après s'être assuré que j'allai bien, il me proposa de rentrer chez moi et d'annoncer la nouvelle à mes proches. Il me confia le courrier et me demanda de rester discrète. J'avais un privilège qui n'avait jamais été accordé. Dans ma camionnette je ne cessais de répéter « Harvard, je suis admise à Harvard » comment allais-je annoncer ça à Charlie? Il fallait aussi que je remercie Mr Tsang, sans lui rien de cela me serait arrivé.

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ??? que vais-je bien pouvoir vous inventez ???? auriez vous des suggestions ??? **

**Laisser moi un petit commentaire ça me fera plaisir !!!!**

**Promis j'essaye de vous poster le prochain chapitre au plus vite... **

**en attendant je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !!!!!!! **

**bises**

**Lukilina**


	7. Nouvelle vie

**Bonjour tout le monde !!! **

**et oui c'est bien un nouveau chapitre....**

**Je suis désolée pour le retard mais entre le manque de temps et le boulot c'est parfois dure de tous concilier.**

**Un grand merci à ma Galinette pour me supporter et corriger mes nombreuses fautes...**

**et un grand clin d'œil à Mimicam qui m'encourage sur msn... merci la miss ! ! ! **

**bonne lecture.**

**7/ NOUVELLE VIE**

**POV EDWARD**

Ma vie n'était plus la même depuis que j'avais rejoint les miens, je passais beaucoup moins de temps avec eux, je ne voulais pas entendre leurs pensées. La plupart du temps, ils songeaient à Bella et au manque que je leurs avais infligé. Esmée était la seule qui essayait de me soutenir mais elle aussi ressentait un vide.

Bella était devenue une fille pour elle et j'avais tout gâché. Une petite humaine avait réussi

à chambouler nos vies. Nous vampires, l'espèce la plus cruelle qui puisse exister, étions faibles face à ce petit bout de femme.

J'essayais de me soulager en me disant que dorénavant, elle était heureuse et pourrait avoir une vie normale. Même si Jacob était un loup, je savais qu'il prendrait soin d'elle, enfin je l'espérais du plus profond de mon être. Elle allait pouvoir fonder une famille, chose que je n'aurais jamais pu lui apporter. Je devais donc reprendre ma vie en main, ou plutôt ma survie. Mon esprit ne cessait de penser à elle, ma famille aussi, heureusement, le fait que l'amour de ma vie soit avec un loup, brouillait les visions d'Alice. Ainsi nous étions moins tentés de savoir ce qu'elle devenait. Même si ça me déchirait les entrailles de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle faisait à chaque seconde. Elle était heureuse, je ne devais pas l'importuner, je ne lui apporterai jamais rien de bon.

Alice avait voulu déménager car il était trop tentant pour nous tous de retourner la voir. Et il ne fallait pas. Nous souhaitions également changer de personnages face au humain. Emmet, Alice, Esmée et moi étions frères et soeurs, nos parents étaient décédés suite à un accident de voiture. Nous étions ainsi tous soudés et voulions vivre ensemble. Jasper avait déjà réglé tout ce qui touchait à l'administratif : nouveau nom, papier d'identité, passeport, acte de naissance et j'en passe. Donc maintenant nous étions : Emmet, Alice, Esmée et Edward Masen, Esmée était l'épouse de Carlisle Cullen, et nous avions Jasper Whirlock et Rosalie Hale.

Nous avions également choisi de changer nos activités, enfin pas tous. Carlisle restait médecin. Esmée s'était lancée dans la peinture, je pense que ça lui permettait d'extérioriser beaucoup de choses. Jasper effectuait de la maintenance informatique à distance ce qui lui permettait de rester à la maison et d'avoir du temps libre. Rose s'était installée dans une annexe de la propriété et retapait des voitures qu'elle revendait ensuite. Alice avait décidé, je dis bien décidé de donner des cours de stylisme, mais seulement quelques heures par semaine. Ensuite comme Rosalie, elle s'était installée un atelier pour créer sa ligne de vêtements. Emmet avait contacté une maison d'édition de jeux vidéo et il avait réussi à les embobiner pour devenir testeur de jeux. Ainsi la maison possédait 2 à 3 exemplaires de chaque console pour que monsieur puisse tester où et quand il voulait ses jeux.

Moi non plus je n'avais pas voulu reprendre les cours, j'avais proposé mon aide à un centre pour personne âgée. Mon travail consistait plus à discuter avec eux et à les aider dans leurs tâches quotidiennes, mais ça me convenait. En réalité j'étais en contact avec des personnes de mon âge, mon véritable âge. Il est vrai qu'ils étaient légèrement plus jeunes mais j'aimais leur compagnie, ils me parlaient de choses que j'avais vécu, même si ils ne le savaient pas, je leur en étais très reconnaissant. Je leur enviais la capacité qu'ils avaient pour se battre et se relever, ils ne se laissaient jamais abattre même si leurs corps les avaient abandonnés, leurs esprits étaient très vifs.

Ma famille n'avait jamais cherché à savoir ce qui m'avait poussé à revenir vers eux, ni pourquoi je ne leur parlais jamais de Bella. Et je les en remerciais chaque jour. Elle me manquait terriblement et de l'imaginer avec un autre me déchirait le coeur. Il allait poser ses mains sur elle. J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir répondre à ses attentes, lui offrir les caresses et les baisers qu'elle me réclamait avec tant de ferveur. Mais j'avais peur, peur que le monstre en moi prenne le dessus et que je lui fasse mal.

J'éprouvais tant de regrets, j'aurais aimé ne jamais devenir un vampire au moins j'aurai pu agir normalement avec elle. Mais en y réfléchissant bien je ne l'aurais jamais rencontré si je n'avais pas été transformé. J'étais torturé par tout cela. Heureusement je m'étais isolé des autres. J'avais mon propre chez moi, près des autres certes mais assez éloigné pour que chacun ait son intimité.

La propriété était grande et ne comprenait pas moins de 5 bâtiments différents et 3 piscines. La maison principale où tout le monde vivait excepté moi, soit 5 chambres avec salle de bains, 3 bureaux, 1 salle de jeux avec consoles, billards, piste de bowling et j'en passe et oui Emmet restait à la maison il fallait bien l'occuper. La salle de séjour était immense et la cuisine toute équipée allez savoir pourquoi puisqu'elle ne nous servait à rien. Si, à sauver les apparences.

Il y avait aussi l'atelier d'Alice, celui de Rosalie, et ces demoiselles avaient tenu à avoir un espace détente et beauté privé avec piscine intérieure chauffée (je ne sais pas trop pourquoi puisque nous ne pouvions pas avoir froid mais bon), jacuzzi, sauna, hammam, salle de gommage, de massage, de soins, et enfin salle de relaxation. En gros elles s'étaient faites plaisir. Je devais avouer que je n'y avais encore jamais mis les pieds et je ne pensais pas le faire de si tôt.

Enfin il restait mes quartiers comme les appelaient Emmet. Il s'agissait d'une jolie maison avec du caractère, une maison qui avait vécu, elle était en parfait état. Esmée l'avait décorée et aménagée, elle m'avait avoué que ça l'avait rendue triste de me savoir seul ici mais qu'elle préférait ça que de ne pas savoir où j'étais. J'avais donc une pièce à vivre plus que correcte avec un coin cuisine (apparence, apparence). Les couleurs étaient chaleureuses dans les marrons taupe, le sol était en bois et une cheminée trônait dans la pièce. Ma chambre avait une salle de bain privée mais je préférais me servir de celle qui était dans le couloir, une douche c'est qu'en même plus rapide qu'un bain. Ensuite elle m'avait aménagé une pièce avec un piano ainsi que tout mon matériel de musique. Emmet avait aménagé la dernière pièce avec un grand canapé, des consoles, une grande télé et j'en passe.

N'importe qui aurait été heureux d'être à ma place. Entouré d'une famille aimante et compréhensive, avec une maison à en faire pâlir plus d'un et un job agréable. Mais il me manquait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un, l'amour de ma vie, ma Bella, ma raison d'être.

**POV BELLA**

Je n'en revenais toujours pas, j'étais dans l'avion qui me menait vers mon nouveau chez moi. Ma nouvelle vie loin de Forks. J'avais la possibilité de faire partie des élites du pays je n'en revenais toujours pas. Seth était avec moi, il avait voulu voir où sa sœur allait et comment elle serait installée. Ça c'était la version officielle. Ce chenapan m'avait avoué vouloir venir « squatter » chez moi pendant ses vacances mais il voulait d'abord être sûr que ce ne soit pas un trou pommé avec que des assoiffés de savoir.

Il me faisait rire et je me disais qu'au début ce serait dur sans lui pour me remonter le moral. Car soyons clair, je vais me retrouver dans un endroit inconnu. Et vu que je n'étais pas très sociable, je risquais de passer pas mal de soirées et de journées seule. Peu importe j'avais une chance inouïe d'être là alors je n'allais sûrement pas me lamenter sur mon sort.

C'était une sorte de nouvelle vie avec aucun souvenir, excepté ceux que j'apportais avec moi. Mais je ne serais pas sans cesse en train de croire qu'il va revenir.

Nous y étions, le taxi que m'avait envoyé Mr Mc Intyre, venait de nous déposer face à une bâtisse assez imposante, me demandant même si il ne s'était pas trompé d'endroit. C'était une maison très grande avec 3 étages, de grandes fenêtres à petits carreaux. Le chauffeur me tira de ma rêverie et nous demanda de le suivre. J'étais émerveillée par le lieu, Seth lui était sans voix. Je ne l'avais plus entendu depuis qu'on était sortis du véhicule.

« Bah alors petit frère on a perdu sa langue ? » je faisais ma maligne mais l'endroit m'impressionnait tout autant.

« Ouais c'est ça moque toi, de toute façon tu verrais ta tête tu es aussi soufflée que moi » il termina sa phrase en me tirant la langue. De toute évidence il allait me manquer quand il partirait, mais je ne voulais pas penser à cela maintenant.

Nous avions longé le chemin de cailloux sur le côté gauche de la demeure, et venions d'atterrir dans un somptueux jardin, le gazon était taillé à la perfection, les parterres de fleurs jonchaient les allées, il y avait une fontaine au centre de ce paradis. C'était magnifique, tout simplement magnifique, mais je me demandais encore où est-ce que serait ma chambre, pas dans cette immense maison car c'était bien trop luxueux pour moi. Allez Bella arrête de rêver tu finiras dans la chambre de bonne. Cela dit en passant, ça ne me dérangerait pas le moins du monde, j'avais déjà la chance d'être là alors je me contenterai du minimum.

« Et maintenant c'est qui, qui a l'air d'une bécasse avec la bouche ouverte » Seth je l'avais oublié celui là il ne perd rien pour attendre.

« Ouais bah soit gentil avec la bécasse si tu ne veux pas dormir sur ce banc » je lui avais montré du doigt celui qui ce trouvait près de la dite fontaine

« Parce que tu crois vraiment que tu vas vivre ici ? Ça serait trop bien mais à mon avis faut pas trop rêver »

« Jeunes gens je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans votre conversation mais effectivement les appartements de Mlle Swan ne sont pas ici, donc veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait »

Je pense que je devais être rouge pivoine à cet instant, j'étais mal à l'aise car nous faisions perdre sont temps à ce monsieur et j'étais déçue de ne pas vivre dans cette demeure. Je pris la main de Seth et suivie notre guide. Nous suivions toujours le chemin de cailloux, et un bruit d'eau se fit entendre, nous distinguions une étendue d'eau, un lac peut être, puis mes yeux furent happés par la petite maison qui se trouvait au bord de l'eau.

« Vous voici chez vous Mademoiselle, vos effets personnels sont déjà à l'intérieur, Mr Mc Intyre a laissé un courrier pour vous. Mon travail s'arrête ici mais sachez que je suis le Major d'homme de Mr Pattinson, le propriétaire des lieux, donc au moindre soucis venez me voir. Bonne journée Mademoiselle, Monsieur. »

Le temps que je réalise ce qu'il venait de dire, il n'était plus là.

J'étais, je ne sais pas comment j'étais, aucun mot à ma connaissance pouvait traduire mon ressenti à ce moment précis. Seth était comme moi, nous étions là face à la/ma nouvelle maison. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire, c'était vraiment un nouveau départ, mais les conditions étaient, incroyablement favorables.

La maison était magnifique, la façade était blanche et les volets étaient bleus. Une terrasse surplombait le lac, ainsi de la pièce à vivre nous pouvions voir le soleil se refléter dans l'eau. Le rez-de-chaussée comprenait la pièce à vivre ainsi que la cuisine, et un bureau pouvant servir de chambre d'ami (soit la chambre de Seth pour les prochains jours) et d'une salle d'eau. L'étage qu'en à lui était pourvu une grande chambre lumineuse avec salle de bains. La fenêtre de la chambre s'ouvrait sur un balcon du qu'elle je pourrais admirer le couché du soleil se refléter sur l'eau.

Une fois le tour de la maison fait, je retrouvais mon frère les pieds dans l'eau. Il regardait la forêt de l'autre côté de la rive. Je m'approchais collant mon menton sur son épaule.

« Alors qu'est ce que tu penses de mon nouveau chez moi ? Pas mal hein ? Tu viendras me rendre visite ? »

« Heu pas sûr vu que je viens de voir un alligator quitter la rive d'en face pour plonger dans l'eau ? »

« QUOI ? Dis moi que tu blagues je t'en supplie dit moi que c'est pas vrai, je te jure que sinon on part et vite » je piétinais des pieds comme une gamine j'avais peur de tous ces animaux bizarres, ça me terrorisait. Seth était plié en deux, le petit con, il se moquait de moi.

« Ah, ah, ah, tu verrais ta tête, c'était à mourir de rire, quand je vais raconter ça aux autres… Ah, ah, ah, c'est trop facile de t'avoir Bella… » Il était accroupi par terre et avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration tellement il riait. C'était loin d'être mon cas, je profitais de sa position et de sa proximité avec l'eau pour lui donner son premier bain dans le lac, je le poussais en arrière. Après un grand « plouf » il réapparu à la surface l'air étonné.

« Ah, ah, ah tu t'y attendais pas à celle là, vaurien » je le regardais sévèrement puis rajoutais. « Je te préviens tu rentres pas chez moi tant que tu n'es pas sec, donc à plus tard » abasourdi par mes propos il resta la bouche ouverte, je rejoignais la maison.

« Et ferme la bouche tu vas gober des mouches »

« Mais Bella… Attends ! » J'avais fermé la porte derrière moi, le laissant dégoulinant sur l'allée de cailloux. Je m'étais dirigée vers la baie vitrée pour admirer le spectacle. Il avait eu la même idée et était devant moi entrain de grelotter. Il me faisait sa tête de chien battu et comme d'habitude je cédais. Je partis chercher des serviettes pour ne pas qu'il en mette de partout.

« ok je te laisse rentrer mais à une condition, tu rentres, tu poses tes pieds sur la serviette tu y restes le temps de te sécher, de te déshabiller et tu files sous la douche, sinon je te jure que ma vengeance sera terrible ! » j'avais dit ça avec les poings sur les hanches, en pensant que ça l'impressionnerait. Il n'avait pas rit mais je pouvais voir dans ses yeux que ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Il hocha la tête et fit ce que je lui avais demandé.

Seth était sous la douche, je me retrouvais seule à airer dans la maison. Je n'avais pas remarquer l'enveloppe qui était déposée sur le secrétaire dans l'entrée, il s'agissait sûrement du courrier dont le major d'homme m'avait parlé. Je saisis le bout de papier, et l'ouvris.

*****

Chère Mademoiselle Swan,

J'espère que votre voyage a été bon, ainsi que votre arrivée dans ces lieux. Monsieur Pattinson est un ami, il est heureux de vous accueillir sur sa propriété. Au moindre soucis, je vous en pris adressez vous à lui ou à Hector son major d'homme.

De plus, votre hôte met à votre disposition une de ses voitures personnelles, pour facilité vos déplacements entre votre lieu de résidence, l'école et l'hôpital.

Soyez à votre aise, vous trouverez également ci-joint les documents dont vous aurez besoin pour retirer votre carte de crédit.

Je vous souhaite le bienvenu parmi nous mademoiselle Swan, en espérant que votre nouvelle vie vous plaise.

Mr Mc Intyre

Ps : Mon chauffeur passera vous prendre lundi matin pour vous faire découvrir votre lieu de travail, je vous y rejoindrai. Bien à vous.

*****

J'étais sans voix, il est vrai que je n'avais pas pensé à cette part du « contrat », j'avais également eu le droit à ce compte en banque, j'étais quelque peu mal à l'aise. Et le fait que ce monsieur m'accueillait chez lui gratuitement (du moins pour moi) et qu'en plus il me donnait la possibilité d'avoir un moyen de transport, me rendait plus que nerveuse. Je devrais aller le remercier pour tout ce qu'il m'offrait. Je voulais garder le contenu de cette lettre pour moi, je n'utiliserais mes avantages que lorsque je serais seule. Je ne voulais pas jouer les profiteuses.

« Heu, Bella, je veux pas dire mais, j'ai faim moi, il est plus de 20h et j'ai la dalle ! »

« t'es pas possible c'est pas un estomac que tu as c'est un gouffre, t'as vu ce que tu as engloutis dans l'avion ? »

« Ouais mais je suis en pleine croissance moi, j'ai besoin de me nourrir souvent pour devenir beau et fort »

« Bon arrête de dire des bêtises, mais on a un soucis, on a pas fait de courses donc ce soir tu devras te contenter des biscuits qu'ils nous restent. »

« Mais, heu, c'est pas assez, j'ai vraiment faim » j'allais lui dire le reste de ma pensée lorsque quelqu'un tapa à la porte. Seth et moi nous regardions surpris, puis j'allais ouvrir.

« Excuser mon intrusion Mademoiselle, mais j'ai pensé que vous auriez un peu faim vous et votre frère, étant donné l'heure et le fait que vos placards soient vides, je me suis permis de vous apporter ce panier garnis, en espérant que cela vous plaise, tenez, je vous laisse, pardonner moi encore pour l'intrusion » il me tendit le panier puis partit.

Je fermais la porte derrière moi, et le suivis.

« Monsieur, attendez » il stoppa et se retourna

« Oui Mademoiselle, ai-je oublié quelque chose? »

« Non, non rien c'est juste que je voulais vous remercier pour votre gentillesse et votre patience pour tout à l'heure. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi jeune demoiselle, je suis là pour ça »

« Je tiens à vous remercier quand même. Je voulais vous demander autre chose, quand pourrais-je rencontrer Mr Pattinson, pour le remercier de son hospitalité. »

« Je suis désolé mais vous ne pourrez le rencontrer avant quelques semaines, il est en voyage pour le moment, mais je lui ferais par de votre requête dès que possible. Je dois vous laisser, passez une bonne soirée. »

« Bonne soirée à vous aussi, et encore merci »

Je retournais vers ma maison pour y retrouver mon frère. Contre toute attente, celui-ci avait vidé le panier, rangé ce qui s'y trouvait dans les placards et avait mis la table. Il m'attendait assis devant son assiette.

« Je voulais me faire pardonner pour tout à l'heure, donc je t'ai attendu »

« C'est gentil et oui tu es pardonné » je m'assis en face de lui et nous commencions ce premier repas ici dans le silence. Hector, nous avait fait une salade de pomme de terre avec des morceaux de saucisses et des oignons, un régal. Seth m'apprit que le panier renfermait tout les produits de bases dans une cuisine et que nous pourrions également petit déjeuner et déjeuner avant d'aller en ville.

Seth venait de finir son assiette et me regarda avec un sourire en coin.

« Dit sœurette, je peux te poser une question » j' hochai la tête pour lui répondre

« Je comprends pas ta réaction de tout à l'heure, t'as vraiment peur des alligators ? »

« Bah oui, pourquoi tu me demandes, tu as bien vu comment j'ai flippé tout à l'heure » il étouffa un rire.

« fait moi partagé pourquoi ça te fait rire que j'ai peur de ces immondes bestioles. »

« rien si ce n'est que t'a peur de ça alors que tu vie avec un loup et que ton mec était légèrement un vampire pouvant te bouffer n'importe quand ! »

« c'est pas pareil » le fait de parler d' Edward me rendait triste, il me manquait terriblement. Mais je ne voulais pas inquiété Seth donc je fis comme si de rien était.

« Ah bon et pourquoi c'est pas pareil c'est pire »

« Écoute les loups et les vampires en général sont dangereux. L'un comme l'autre peuvent tuer des humains. Pour les loups je ne les crains pas car ils me considèrent comme leur sœur, et pour les vampires, enfin les Cullen je faisais comme partie de leur famille, Edward n'aurait pas supporté que l'un d'entre eux me fasse du mal, d'où leur départ. Pour Edward, et bien j'ose encore espérer qu'il n'a jamais cédé à la tentation car il devait tenir un petit peu à moi. » Je laissais ma phrase en suspend, ça m'avait retournée de penser à eux, à lui, à nous.

« Je vais me coucher je suis exténuée, bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit Bella, désolé » sa voix était triste, il s'en voulait mais je ne pouvais pas le rassurer pour le moment, j'avais trop mal.

Une fois à l'étage je pris une longue et chaude douche, j'enfilais un débardeur ainsi qu'un shorty et me mis au lit. Je me relevais aussi vite, je sortais mon baladeur MP3 ainsi que la chemise de celui qui hantait mes nuits.

Sa musique faisait couler mes larmes et c'est exténuée que je m'endormis.

La nuit avait été douce mais le réveil fut horrible. J'avais rêvé d'Edward toute la nuit, il disait m'aimer, et il m'avait enfin accordé ce qu'il m'avait toujours refusé. Son corps nu contre le mien, nous deux en train de nous aimer comme n'importe quel couple. Quand je me suis levée, des larmes se sont mises à sillonner mes joues, je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter. Je sortis sur la terrasse pour prendre l'air. Le jour venait à peine de se lever.

Seth ronflait, je le laissais dormir. Je fis ma toilette, puis sortis sur la terrasse prendre mon chocolat chaud. La tasse fumait entre mes mains. Mon regard se posa sur l'horizon, le soleil s'élevait doucement dans le ciel, des dégradés d'orange tapissaient l'horizon. J'aurais tellement aimé partager ce moment avec lui, me réveiller dans ses bras, me nicher dans son torse au grès de mes envies. Il me manquait vraiment, son absence provoquait un vide en moi.

J'étais partie, je devais reprendre ma vie en main. Il ne voulait plus de moi, mais je devais avancer, du moins essayer. Je ne me lassais pas d'admirer l'étendue d'eau, des reflets de lumières dansaient à la surface, des poissons venaient prendre de l'air, puis repartaenit dans les profondeurs du lacs, non sans laisser une traîner de cercles symbolisant leur passage.

Le soleil était maintenant à son zénith, le temps était passé si vite. Deux mains venaient de se poser sur mes épaules, je relevais la tête et sentis des lèvres sur mon front. C'était sa façon à lui de s'excuser.

« Bella je … » je ne le laissais pas finir et mis ma paume sur sa bouche.

« On oublie s'il te plait, ce n'est pas de ta faute, Seth, ne t'en veux pas je t'en prie, c'est juste que j'ai encore du mal lorsque je parle de lui. »

« Ok grande sœur, je me suis préparé un petit déj t'en veux ? » je fis non de la tête

« Viens me tenir compagnie au moins » il avait raison je ne devais pas rester seule et sa compagnie me ferait le plus grand bien.

Après avoir englouti je ne sais combien de tartine, Seth me proposa de faire un tour en barque. Il avait vu un ponton proche de ma maison et avait demandé la permission à Hector de se servir de la barque. Celui-ci nous y autorisa.

Nous partions donc en balade sur le lac, mon frère pagayait tandis que je lisais. Il avait parcouru le lac en long en large et en travers. Il finit par me dire que c'était un lac artificiel puisque de chaque coté il y avait une sorte d'écluse. Il s'agissait sûrement d'un bras de rivière, peu fréquenté.

« Je vais me baigner »

« Quoi ? »

« Bah quoi je m'ennuie et ya de l'eau donc je me baigne, logique ! »

« Mais elle est pas un peu froide quand même »

« Dit celle qui vient de la région la plus froide et la plus humide en Amérique »

« C'est bon j'ai rien dit, fais ce que tu veux, mais ne m'embête pas, et je te préviens je ne veux pas me mouiller donc pas de bain surprise pour moi »

« Merde tu lis en moi comme dans un livre » il éclata de rire

« Tu as un humour petit frère, c'est pas possible, allez va te geler »

« Je te ferai dire qu'effectivement j'ai beaucoup d'humour, et je risque pas de me geler je te rappelle que j'ai un radiateur intégré moi » il s'était déshabillé et avait sauté dans l'eau. Bien sûr il en avait profité pour m'éclabousser au passage.

Je m'étais replongée dans mon bouquin, j'avais dû le lire au moins 20 fois, mais je ne m'en lassais pas, l'histoire tragique de Roméo et Juliette me faisait tellement penser à la mienne que je relisais sans cesse cet œuvre. Un amour impossible, contrairement à eux nous étions vivant, vivant certes mais pour ma part j'étais morte de l'intérieur. Plus rien n'avait la même saveur, j'avais des moments de bonheur, avec ceux qui m'entouraient, mais rien ne pourra jamais remplacer ce vide dans mon cœur.

Le jour où il m'a quitté mon cœur est partit avec lui, laissant seulement la machine qui fait circuler le sang dans mon corps. Je ne lui en voulais pas puisque je n'en avais plus l'utilité. Sans lui je n'avais plus besoin d'aimer. Mon humeur n'était pas au beau fixe aujourd'hui j'avais envie de m'isoler.

Depuis que Seth avait abandonné le navire pour aller jouer avec les poissons, je guettais l'autre rive. Elle était pourvue d'une sorte de forêt. Ma mélancolie était attirée par ce genre d'endroit, cette végétation me rappelait Forks, et je voulais m'y retrouver, quelque part le retrouver lui aussi. Je savais qu'en partant de chez mon père, mes chances de le revoir ou de les revoir étaient réduites à néant. Mais après tout il était revenu à la villa et n'était même pas venu me voir. Les autres aussi auraient pu essayer de me contacter, seule Alice l'a fait, j'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras une dernière fois.

J'étais décidée, je pris les rames et accostais sur la rive opposée à la mienne.

« Seth je vais me promener à tout à l'heure »

« Ok soit prudente »

« Pas de soucis » je lui avais crié la dernière phrase en me dirigeant vers les premiers arbres.

La nature était moins verte ici mais les arbres poussaient en abondance, effet sûrement à l'eau qui était très proche. Je m'enfonçais peu à peu dans cette végétation, les arbres étaient différents, les espèce de champignons et de fougères aussi. Au dessus de moi jouait un couple d'écureuil, on aurait dit qu'ils se disputaient une noisette, celle-ci se baladant de pattes en pattes. Le spectacle était risible.

J'aperçus ensuite une lumière plus vive, je me précipitais vers elle et découvrait un petit coup de verdure au milieu des arbres. Cette endroit me rappelait la clairière, sauf que là il y avait une petite cascade. Une rigole d'eau traversait apparemment la forêt, et était stoppée par les grosses pierres se tenant devant moi, l'eau contournait l'obstacle pour ensuite retrouver son chemin dans une autre rigole.

Plus j'observais ses pierres, plus je me demandais si leur présence était naturelle où non. Peu importe, je restais un moment à contempler cette eau qui se fendait en deux pour mieux se retrouver ensuite. On aurait dit mon cœur se séparant en deux, l'amour et la vie, sauf que pour moi ses deux parties ne se retrouveront jamais.

Je m'étais enfoncée encore plus parmi la nature, et je pensais bien être perdue. Je ne voulais pas paniquer, ni faire peur à Seth c'est pourquoi, je restais calme et continuais à marcher en sens inverse cette fois-ci. Je finirais bien par retomber sur la rive.

Ce besoin de solitude, était vital pour moi, et était bénéfique à ma santé mentale. En rentrant je prendrait un bon bain pour finir de me détendre. La nature m'avait apaisé. Je regardais les oiseaux virevolter entre eux, les papillons, les fourmis et autres insectes. J'étais en osmose avec ces lieux.

Tout à coup j'entendis un bruit de pas lourds s'approcher de moi, et vis les branches des bosquets voisins trembler. Je pensais que mon frère me faisait encore une de ses blagues de loup. Je ne dis rien me cachant derrière un autre bosquet pour moi même le surprendre. Au bout de quelques minutes, le hurlement que j'entendis ne ressemblait en rien à un cri de loup. Mais plutôt à un rugissement d'ours.

A ce moment là j'aurais du prendre mes jambes à mon cou, mais, bien entendu je n'aurais pas vu ce qui se déroulait à quelques pas de moi. Trop curieuse je levais la tête et vis un énorme ours brun en train de se battre avec un autre. Je laissais échapper un cri de frayeur, ce qui arrêta la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. L'ours s'abattit sur le sol me laissant voir son assaillant.

Quel ne fut pas mon choc lorsque deux yeux couleurs bruns dorés me fixèrent avec surprise.

**Alors a qui appartiennent ses yeux ???? **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus !!!! je me mets à l'écriture du prochain dès ce midi, j'espère donc vous le poster au plus vite...**

**sinon avec Galinette nous avons écris un OS pour le concours Bloody Valentine Contest si ça vous dit de le lire voici le lien :**

**http: // .net /s/ 5744500 /1/ Les_enveloppes_du_destin **

**Pour lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur :**

**http:// www . fanfiction . net/ community/ Bloody _Valentine_contest/ 76893**/

(Pensez à enlever les espaces)

**Bises et à bientôt**

**Lukilina**


	8. 8 Il ne changera jamais

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je sais vous devez vous dire enfin c'est pas trop tôt........ je m'excuse de ne pas publier à intervalles réguliers mais malheureusement entre vie privée, travail, et une inspiration qui vient au grès de mes humeurs, il n'est pas toujours facile de tout concilier.

En tout cas merci de me lire, et une chose est sure, je n'abandonnerai pas ma fic, les temps de publication seront peut être long (ou pas) mais je n'abandonnerai pas.....

Un grand merci à caro30, bebe8669, AnZele42100,mimicam, fan-de-jacob-black, Mrs Esmee Culen, Cathou3, oliveronica cullen massen pour leur Reviews.... et à tous les ajouts en favori.

**Petit résumé pour être sure de n'avoir perdu personne en route **:

_**Edward a quitté Bella. Elle déprime puis décide de reprendre sa vie en main et se concentrer sur ses études. Charlie se met en couple avec Sue qui vient vivre chez lui et Bella avec ses enfants Seth et Leah. Jacob drague Bella et se fait envoyer sur les roses, il s'accroche mais s'imprègne contre toutes attentes de Leah. Bella travaille dur et décroche une bourse exceptionnelle pour intégrer Harvard, en contre partit elle doit travailler dans un hôpital avec des enfants. Elle est logé chez un ami du directeur d'Harvard. Elle fait le tour de la propriété avec Seth qui l'a accompagné et se retrouve sur la rive opposée à chez elle pour se promener dans la forêt qu'elle a aperçut.**_

_A ce moment-là j'aurais du prendre mes jambes à mon cou, mais, bien entendu je n'aurais pas vu ce qui se déroulait à quelques pas de moi. Trop curieuse je levais la tête et vis un énorme ours brun en train de se battre avec un autre. Je laissais échapper un cri de frayeur, ce qui arrêta la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. L'ours s'abattit sur le sol me laissant voir son assaillant. _

_Quel ne fut pas mon choc lorsque deux yeux couleurs bruns dorés me fixèrent avec surprise. _

**8/ IL NE CHANGERA JAMAIS **

**POV EDWARD**

« Monsieur, voici votre déjeuner, je finis mon service d'ici quelques minutes, puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

« Mon cher Edward, il serait temps d'arrêter avec ces manières, vous êtes le plus serviable et le plus gentil parmi tout le personnel, mais vous êtes malheureusement le seul qui m' appelle encore Monsieur, alors s'il vous plait mon jeune ami, appelez moi par mon prénom, gardons le vouvoiement si vous y tenez mais par pitié cessez avec les Monsieur »

Il voyait bien dans mon regard que sa requête était dure pour moi, je ne voulais plus m'attacher aux gens, aux humains, je souffrais déjà bien assez comme cela. Mais il est vrai que cet homme en face de moi m'apportait beaucoup de paix. Nous nous étions confiés l'un à l'autre, il connaissait mon histoire avec Bella, sans la partie Vampire bien sur. Lui m'avait raconter comment il avait perdu les siens. Sa famille lui avait tourné le dos et il n'avait plus personne si ce n'est un ami qui venait lui rendre visite tous les jours.

Je travaillais uniquement en service de nuit. Je commençais généralement vers 18h et terminais souvent vers 8h30 après le petit déjeuné. Étonnement les personnes d'un certain age ne me craignaient pas. Au lycée, les jeunes ne s'approchaient pas de nous, leur instinct de protection devait les en dissuader. Ici seul mes collègues étaient distant avec moi. La gente féminine était bien entendu sous mon charme, leurs pensées étaient souvent salaces à mon égard. Je venais travailler pour m'occuper l'esprit, pas pour me faire draguer par de vulgaires petites humaines en manque d'affection.

En rentrant je m'arrêtais pour dire bonjour à Esmée. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que je n'étais pas venu passer un peu de temps avec elle. Je savais que j'étais un fils indigne mais j'avais beaucoup de mal à la voir souffrir à cause de mon mal être. Je fus surpris par ses pensées, elles n'étaient pas joyeuses

_« Je voudrais tellement son bonheur, et si un jour nous devons partir, nous suivra-t-il? je ne veux pas perdre un autre enfant, la perte de Bella a été si dure »_

Lorsque je franchis la porte elle sursauta, elle ne m'avait pas entendu, chose très rare pour notre espèce.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien » je m'approchais d'elle, elle était assise sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre.

_« _Rien, tout va bien, je réfléchis aux prochains travaux de la maison, _mais j'ai peur, peur que tu fasses une bêtise ou que tu ne nous suives pas si nous devions partir et ça m'angoisse » _je m'approchais d'elle et la pris dans mes bras.

« Je vous suivrai, n'aie crainte, vous êtes ma famille et je n'ai plus que vous, ne te fais pas de soucis pour rien, où vous irez, je vous suivrai »

« Je suis désolée mon fils. Mes angoisses me font oublier ta faculté à lire nos pensées, je ne veux rien t'imposer, mais je souffre de ton mutisme, j'ai tellement peur que tu fasses une bêtise »

« Je ne ferai rien pour le moment et tu le sais, je n'en ai jamais vraiment parlé mais elle me manque terriblement, et je regrette chaque jour de ne pas lui avoir accordé l'immortalité. Mais regarde, regarde comme Rosalie regrette, et toi, tu nous as nous mais n'aurais tu pas aimer avoir un autre enfant, pouvoir voir la chair de ta chair grandir? Je ne voulais pas la priver de ce bonheur, je ne voulais pas faire passer mon bien-être au détriment du sien. Mais plus que tout j'ai douté, douté de son amour pour moi. Qui sait ce qui ce serait passé une fois transformée, elle aurait très bien pu choisir la facilité et nous quitter, qu'aurais-je fais à ce moment là, je m'en serais voulu tout comme je m'en veux aujourd'hui. »

Esmée me serra contre son cœur.

« Mon fils, pour rien au monde j'échangerais ma vie d'aujourd'hui, contre l'ancienne, je ne te dis pas que je n'aurais pas voulu avoir de bébé, non bien sur ce sera toujours le manque de ma vie, mais la joie, les moments heureux ou non avec vous tous ont comblé une grosse partie de ce vide qui m'a poussé à sauter de cette falaise. Pour ce qui est de Bella, je suis sure que tu te trompes, ce n'est pas ton immortalité qui l'attirait mais toi. Tout ton être, ton âme mon fils. C'est elle qui l'a séduite, pas ton coté vampire. L'as-tu revu depuis notre départ ? »

Je ne voulais pas répondre, je ne voulais pas que ma mère sache que j'ai gâché mes chances d'être un jour heureux en quittant l'amour de ma vie. Je cachais mon visage sur son épaule, je n'aimais pas me montrer faible, mais Bella était ma faiblesse.

« Ce n'est rien Edward, je ne veux pas te forcer, si tu me dis que tu resteras avec nous, c'est la seule chose qui m'importe. »

« Je l'ai revue, le soir de la saint-Valentin, mais elle ne m'a pas vue. Je voulais lui demander de me reprendre, lui dire combien je l'aimais et que vivre sans elle était la pire des tortures que j'ai connu en plus de 100 ans, mais..... » ma voix était tremblante

Je me retirais de son étreinte, et me figeais devant la fenêtre. Esmée s'approcha et posa sa main sur mon épaule.

« Elle n'était pas seule, Jacob Black un des loups de la réserve Quilleute était avec elle. Il est entré dans sa chambre par la fenêtre et au vue des pensées de Charlie, il n'allait pas jouer aux cartes. Je suis parti, j'espère qu'il ne lui fera pas de mal et qu'il la rendra heureuse, chose que je ne pourrai jamais faire. »

J'étais mal, très mal, ressasser ces souvenirs me faisaient souffrir, on aurait dit que des milliers de lames transperçaient mon cœur pourtant déjà mort.

« Edward, tu l'aurais rendu heureuse mon fils n'en doute jamais » elle me serait fort contre elle et ce contact maternel me faisait un bien fou.

« N'en parle pas aux autres s'il te plait, leurs pensées à mon égard ne sont déjà pas très agréables, je ne voudrais pas qu'ils sachent que je l'ai revu » ses yeux et ses pensées exprimaient la peine qu'elle avait pour moi, si cela avait été possible à cet instant j'étais sur que des larmes inonderaient nos joues.

**POV BELLA**

J'étais paralysée, partagée entre angoisse et excitation de le retrouver là devant moi. J'avais l'impression de rêver, combien de fois j'avais imaginé de les retrouver ou de tomber sur eux par hasard. En même temps le hasard avec des vampires qui lisent dans les pensées, qui voient l'avenir et ressentent les émotions, est très rare mais apparemment, le destin était avec moi. Des milliers de questions tournaient dans ma tête. Au vu du regard qu'il me lançait, il m'avait reconnu et était lui-même surpris de me voir.

Au moment où j'allais lui parler une énorme boule de poils surgit de nulle part et vint se placer devant moi en rugissant. Voilà ce qui arrive lorsque que l'on fréquente des loups et des vampires, rien n'est simple, tout ce complique toujours.

« Hey gamin, je veux pas lui faire de mal à Bella, je savais même pas qu'elle était dans le coin » Emmett tentait de détendre l'atmosphère tant bien que mal.

« Seth écoute moi, je connais Emmett et je le crois. Il ne me fera pas de mal, calme toi je me suis perdue et quelque part heureusement que je suis tombée sur lui et pas sur l'ours qui est à ses pieds.» Seth regarda l'animal, il recula jusqu'à moi puis passa son museau sous ma main. Il s'éloigna derrière les bosquets pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard sous sa forme humaine.

« Qu'est ce qu'il fait là?Iils te suivent ou quoi, c'est quoi l'embrouille? » Seth se tenait à côté de moi les poings sur les hanches et attendait des explications de la part d' Emmett.

« Doucement petit gars, on est là depuis plusieurs mois, on vous a pas suivi. Il nous a même interdit de chercher à contacter Bella. D'ailleurs mini pouce, tu as pas l'air dans ton assiette, tu as l'air toute maigre » Emmett resterait toujours Emmett. Il leur avait interdit de me voir, cette nouvelle m'avait de nouveau brisée, j'avais mal, mais je voulais en savoir plus et avoir des nouvelles d'eux.

« Seth rentre à la maison s'il te plait, je voudrais parler avec Emmett, enfin si tu le veux bien »

« Eh! Je veux mon neveu! Je suis trop content de te voir, t'inquiète je te la ramène entière dès qu'on aura fini de discuter »

« Bella tu es sure? Il pourrait te bouffer, tu as vu comment il est immense, en plus il était entrain de chasser, il doit avoir soif. »,

« T'inquiète pas, j'ai confiance en lui. Emmett es-tu repus ? »

« Bah oui, je jouais juste avec lui, je suis un peu un goinfre donc je l'aurais bouffé si je t'avais pas vu mais là, il a commencé à refroidir, et ça me dit plus rien » il leva les épaules et commença à s'approcher de moi tout doucement.

« Bon, je vous laisse, si il y a un souci, tu cries et je saurai que tu as besoin de moi. Après tout, c'est toi la grande sœur, tu sais ce que tu fais. Allez, à tout à l'heure et à la prochaine Emmett! En fait tu as l'air cool, je comprend pas pourquoi ils vous aiment pas à la réserve, enfin pour ce que j'en dis.» Il était parti aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Je me retrouvais donc avec le frère de mon ex petit ami, et sur le coup je ne sus quoi dire. Heureusement, Emmett n'avait pas changé, il m'attrapa et me fit tourner dans les airs avant de me serrer contre son torse.

« Ma petite sœur, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je suis content de te voir »

« ouais bah, desserre un petit peu tes bras sinon tu ne vas pas profiter de moi longtemps, tu m'étouffes. »

« Oups, pardon excuse-moi, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu à me contrôler. Mais au fait, qu'est que tu fais ici? »

« ici dans cette forêt? et bien je me promenais, et toi que fais tu là ? »

« Moi je chasse, mais sérieusement comment cela se fait-il que tu sois à l'autre bout du pays? »

« Et bien j'ai eu mon diplôme ainsi qu'une bourse exceptionnelle pour intégrer Harvard »

« Harvard! Non tu blagues. sérieux ?» il m'en croyait pas capable, il était épaté.

« c'est sérieux, il n'y a pas que vous qui puissiez intégrer la plus prestigieuse école du pays. Je fais ma maligne mais moi aussi j'ai du mal à y croire. »

« Je suis fier de toi. Ton père aussi, il doit être aux anges, quand je vais dire ça aux autres ils vont être impressionnés » je fus prise de panique, je ne voulais pas que leur famille se déchire à cause de moi

« Heu... » il s'aperçut de ma gène

« Quoi tu veux pas que je leur dise ? »

« Je voudrais pas que tu te disputes avec lui à cause de moi. Il ne veut pas que nous nous voyons, tu te rappelles? C'est toi qu'il l'a dit, je ne veux surtout pas m'immiscer dans votre vie. » j'étais mal à l'aise, j'avais mal de savoir qu'il était quelque part dans les environs, qu'ils étaient tous là et que malheureusement, je ne les reverrai jamais. C'était ainsi, nous n'étions plus ensemble, je ne devais plus interférer dans sa vie.

Sans que je m'y attende, Emmett me prit dans ses bras et me berça.

« Tu sais petite Bella, ne crois pas que tu es la seule à souffrir, nous souffrons tous, lui y compris. » je relevais la tête surprise par ses propos ce qui l'incita à continuer

« Je vais te poser une question. Tu es libre d'y répondre ou non mais je voudrais que tu sois sincère. Prend le temps de réfléchir si tu veux » j'acquiesçais de la tête

« Aujourd'hui, que ressens-tu pour mon frère ? » Sa question me désarçonna, je me relevais et m'éloignais de lui. Sa question me blessait, il pensait que j'avais déjà tourner la page. Je lui tournais le dos furieuse.

« Bella, je ne suis pas très diplomate, je mets souvent les pieds dans le plat et tout le monde pense que je suis bébête et que je ne comprend rien. Seulement, je vois plus que ce que je ne dit, et je sais tenir ma langue. Je te demande ça car je voudrais plus que tout que tu fasses partie de notre famille, mais je ne veux en rien faire quoi que ce soit si ce n'est pas ton souhait. D'où ma question, l'aimes tu toujours, veux tu toujours faire partie des nôtres et être transformer ? »

Des larmes roulaient le long des mes joues, Emmett voulu faire un pas vers moi mais je l'en empêchais.

« ton frère a choisi notre destin à tous les deux il y a de cela bien longtemps, donc peut importe mes sentiments pour lui. » Il allait dire quelque chose mais je le stoppai

« Je ne veux rien savoir Emmett. C'est entre lui et moi. Il a fait un choix et je le respecte, de toute manière il faut être réaliste, que pouvais-je lui apporter si ce n'est de la souffrance? » Emmett me regardait, comme choqué par mes propos mais peut importe, je ne voulais plus interférer dans sa vie.

« Cesse de me regarder comme si j'avais un troisième oeil s'il te plait, et dis moi plutôt comment vont les autres »

« Tout le monde est là, et ils seraient fou de joie de savoir que toi aussi... mais je respecterai tes choix si tu ne veux pas que je parle.» il tendit les bras vers moi et je m'y engouffrai avec plaisir.

Cette froideur qui les caractérisait m'avait manqué plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Emmett était comme un frère pour moi et être blottit dans ses bras était quelque chose de rassurant, mais j'aurais donné ma vie pour pouvoir être dans ceux d' Edward. Il me manquait inexorablement et savoir qu'il était proche me faisait ressentir ce manque encore plus.

Je relevais les yeux vers mon nounours et vis qu'il était songeur.

« A quoi penses-tu ? »

« A Alice »

« Quoi Alice, oh non j'avais déjà oublié, elle doit déjà savoir que je suis là avec toi.... vous et vos stupides pouvoirs, on ne peut rien faire sans que vous le sachiez »

« Hey! parle pour les autres, mais j'ai pas de pouvoir particulier. Ah si, peut être mon charme fou, ma musculature de rêve et soyons honnête je suis un dieu au lit! » je levais les yeux en l'air ce qui le fit rire

« Bon ok petite chose, je ne dirai rien aux autres et je verrais si le lutin m'en parle ou pas, mais j'ai une condition. Je veux avoir de tes nouvelles régulièrement, maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, je compte bien en profiter ».

« Allez viens, je te ramène avant que le louveteau s'énerve. » il souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Hey, ne te moque pas, vilain vampire! » il me regarda choqué, comme un enfant que l'on venait de gronder.

Il prit de l'élan, m'attrapa et me jeta sur son dos comme un vulgaire sac à patate. Il courut à travers le bois et en quelques minutes nous étions sur la rive en face de mon nouveau chez moi. Il attrapa la barque et m'installa dessus pour ensuite me rejoindre.

« Hey! je suis pas manchot, je sais monter dans un bateau, et que fais-tu ? »

« Pour ta gouverne petite Bella, je te rappelle que maladresse est ton deuxième prénom »

J'essayais de lui mettre une tape sur la tête mais il fut trop rapide et réussi à m'éviter

« Arrête, tu sais très bien que tu vas te faire mal et que je ne sentirai rien! » il rigolait de moi cet andouille

« et laisse-moi te dire que j'ai promis au jeune homme qui se trouve chez toi que je te ramènerai, ce que je fais. En plus je voudrais pas que tu tombes à l'eau! » il pouffa comme un gamin. Dès fois, je me demandais comment faisaient les autres pour supporter son comportement enfantin au quotidien.

La traversée fut très rapide, Emmett me fit promettre que nous nous verrions bientôt. Il repartit à la nage et disparu dans la forêt. Seth m'avait préparer à manger et était partit se coucher. Effectivement, il était tard, plus de minuit. Je mis mon assiette au frais, l'appétit m'ayant quitté. Je fis une toilette rapide et plongeais dans mes couvertures. La lune brillait de mille feu ce soir-là, le visage d'Edward s'imposa à moi. Une nouvelle maison, un nouveau lieu, un nouveau départ, mais leur proximité allait-elle changer quelque chose? Au fond de mon cœur j'espérais encore, je lui appartenais corps et âme mais il ne le saurait jamais, car il avait raison. Je ne lui apporterai jamais rien de bon.

En espérant que ça vous ai plus...

Alors que va-t-il se passer ensuite? Qui Bella va-t-elle rencontrer ?

Un grand merci à ma Galinette d'amour pour son soutien......

Bises à toutes et à très vite !

Lukilina


	9. Note

Bonjour tout le monde !

et non désolé ce n'est pas un chapitre...

pour tout vous dire ça me déchire le cœur de vous l'annoncer, ma je mets ma fic en pause.

Je vous explique pourquoi, quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire j'avais plein d'idée, le problème c'est que je lis beaucoup de fic et que j'ai retrouvé pas mal des mes idées chez d'autres personnes et je ne voudrais pas vous servir du déjà vu... donc pour le moment je mets en pause et dès que j'aurais trouver un truc inédit je vous fais signe...

Je suis en train de voir pour un fic en tout humain avec un thème que je n'ai pas encore vu... mais rien ai fait !

j'espère que vous comprendrez et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop

à très vite j'espère

Bises

Lukilina

Ps : Désolé ma Galinette d'amour de ne pas t'en avoir parlé avant...


End file.
